


Chemistry

by pcyxiumin



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyxiumin/pseuds/pcyxiumin
Summary: College!AU where Baekhyun is your chemistry teacher but you’re well acquainted with him beforehand as well.





	1. 1

It was a Saturday and all my friends were doing was nagging me to come to a club with them. I was busy preparing for my first year of college, I was freaking out and it was easy to say that I could use a night out. So I complied, Yuna, Chaeyoung, and I went out to a bar.

I simply wore a tight black skirt with a white button up blouse tucked into it. The heels were killer but I knew they looked nice with my outfit. We arrived at the bar a little later than expected, but we still arrived.

“(Y/N), come dance with us!” Yuna giggled, leading Chaeyoung onto the floor, but I opted to stay at the bar. The bartender was a tall man with a defined face. He had sharp features, and his name tag said Sehun.

“What can I get for you?” He smiled. “Something fruity? You seem like the hard liquor type of person.” I almost snorted at his question.

“Fruity isn’t really my thing.” I smiled, shaking my head. “I’ll take anything with vodka in it.”

He nodded, smiling and turning around to mix the drink. Someone sat next to me, catching Sehun’s attention. I looked over out of pure curiosity, and I wondered if everyone in this damn place was hot. First the bartender, and now this man who’d sat next to me.

“Ah, Baekhyun!” Sehun exclaimed when he saw the man. He and Baekhyun did this weird handshake thing and I almost laughed. Sehun handed me my drink and I contemplated getting up to avoid listening in on their conversation.

“I see the bar’s going well,” Baekhyun chuckled. His voice was nice and easy to listen to.

“I overestimated how much fruity shit I’d need. Women these days seem to like hard liquor.” He looked at me and I felt myself blush. I took a sip of the liquid, feeling the two men looking at me. I made eye contact with Baekhyun and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he looked at me.

I didn’t cower under his gaze, I stared at him as he continued to look at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, sipping my drink again. He cleared his throat and we both looked away from each other. I barely noticed Sehun rolling his eyes.

“I’m Baekhyun.” He held out his hand to me to shake. I took it, noting the heat that radiated off his skin.

“I heard.” I chuckled. “I’m (Y/N).” I watched as Baekhyun took his bottom lip between his teeth. His lips were beautiful and I couldn’t help but look. Sehun leaned in between the two of us, breaking our staredown.

“Baekhyun, I believe this is the part that you ask her to dance.” Sehun’s voice was full of humor. Baekhyun was far too beautiful to not be seeing someone. Something inside of me had ignited since I first laid eyes on him. I wanted him, but I wasn’t sure it would be the best idea to bring him back to my shared apartment.

So Baekhyun led me to the dancefloor and I found it easy to work my hips against his, he had a steel grip on my waist. I was close to him, but not close enough. He seemed to notice because he smirked at me, sliding his hands down to my ass and squeezing it. Involuntarily, my hips moved forward and my hips pushed into Baekhyun’s.

“Let me take you home.” He leaned to whisper in my ear because of the loud music. I took a deep, shaky breath, unable to keep down the nerves of being with someone as attractive as Baekhyun. I nodded, but before he could grab my hand, I whispered in his ear.

“I have to tell my friends that I’m not coming home.” He grinned and let me lead him around the dancefloor as I searched for Chaeyoung or Yuna. I saw Chaeyoung first, she was dancing with a guy. I grabbed her shoulder and she jumped a little as she looked at me. She saw Baekhyun’s grip on me and she smirked at me. I hit her shoulder and told her I’d see her tomorrow. She waved goodbye to me and I allowed Baekhyun to lead me out of the bar.

We arrived at an apartment building and before we even reached his door, he was pressing his beautiful, pink lips against mine and pulling at the buttons on my shirt. He fumbled with the keys in his hand as he unlocked his door. I giggled as he pulled me in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

His lips felt nice against mine, they were soft. His tongue quickly swept across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. My shirt was removed and his hands found the cups of my bra, squeezing them lightly.

“Fuck.” He groaned into my mouth.

I unbuttoned his pants with one hand, the other tangled in his hair as the kiss continued. I reached inside his pants, gripping his hard cock through his boxers. My hand moved slowly and teasingly. Feeling his hardness made this so much more real, and I could feel a puddle beginning to form in my panties.

“Do you like feeling what you do to me?” He whispered, his voice had dropped a few octaves. He removed my hand from his pants and he pulled his shirt over his head, leading me towards his bedroom. The next thing the came off was my skirt, leaving me in a light pink lace bra and the matching thong.

He pulled me close to him again, his hands pushing our hips together with his grip on my ass. I hadn’t realized we were moving until the back of my knees buckled against his bed and I fell on it, my body bouncing off a couple times.

Once he’d pulled my bra off, his lips roughly clashed with mine. I moaned as his lips trailed down to my collarbones, sucking a mark on the skin. He wrapped his pretty lips around my nipple, sucking it roughly until I was moaning loudly. I held him close to my, not wanting the attention to end.

“Relax baby, I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’ll forget anyone else you’ve ever been with. Let me have a little fun first…” His words made more wetness pool to my core. His lips reached the hem of my panties and he licked along it. “You’re so fucking sexy, I saw you and I knew I had to take you home.” I didn’t know how to respond, all I could focus on was how close he was to my soaked core.

“Baek, please, do something.” I begged, bucking my hips up slightly to indicate that I needed him. He pulled my panties down with a swift pull. He moaned when he stared at my pussy. He didn’t give me any warning before his tongue was flat against my slit, licking up and down. It was embarrassing that I couldn’t keep down my moans, but just the thought of him was so stimulating.

“You taste so good, you know.” He whimpered against me. He slipped his fingers inside me, thrusting the two long fingers inside me. He curled his fingers, expertly hitting every single spot I needed him to hit. I moaned, feeling his fingers still inside me.

I whined as his fingers stopped moving, but were still buried deep inside. I moved, trying to get myself off on his fingers because I needed it, I needed my impending and building orgasm to hit me as hard as it could.

“Fuck, baby, that’s right, fuck yourself on my fingers.” I moaned at his words, feeling his tongue playing with my clit. My orgasm was so close, I could feel it, He must’ve known too, because he began to move once again. His fingers slid right into my g-spot, and I was done. I arched my back and succumbed to the pleasure he was giving me.

“N-no more teasing, Baekhyun.” I whimpered, out of breath. He nodded, running his fingers through my hair once before taking his pants and boxers off. I felt his tip brush against my clit as he climbed over me once again. He smirked and kissed my neck before finding my slit. The breath caught in my throat as he pushed into me hard until he filled me completely.

He felt so good, he was stretching me out in every way imaginable. I wrapped around him so tightly that I could feel the prominent vein that had been protruding from his cock. His unsteady breathing made him move slightly inside of me and I just wanted him to pound into me so hard that the headboard bashed against the wall.

“Hard, Baekhyun, fuck me hard.” I gasped into his ear. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he nodded, pulling out a little just to slam back in. As soon as he was there, he was gone, and it was easy to tell that he was the best I’d been with, or that I’d ever be with. His fingertip pushed against my clit, rubbing it as hard as he was fucking me.

“You’re so fucking tight,” He moaned. “I bet you love this, me fucking your tight pussy, huh?” His words affected me more than they should’ve, but I did love it. I wanted to live this forever, him pounding into me like there was no tomorrow.

He stilled inside me, flipping us over without exiting me to put me on top. He was giving me control and I took it gratefully, immediately beginning to bounce my hips off of his. I needed his cock in me, as deep as he could get, and as hard as he could. He met my hips, thrusting up as I fell back down on him.

“Oh yeah, baby, I fuck you so good, don’t I?” He hissed, holding my body close to his as he fucked up into me to bring us both to our ends. “I want you on my cock forever, fuck.” His words sent chills down my spine.

I could feel myself building and I wanted to last longer, but it was no use once Baekhyun had figured out I was close. We were quickly flipped over again and he began to fuck me even harder. As soon as he was in me, he was gone, and I craved the feeling of his cock brushing against my walls. My moans began to pick up the closer I got to my end.

When he pulled my legs over his waist, it was over. He got deeper in me and his my g-spot dead on. I cried out, feeling the most powerful orgasm overpower as he pulled out and shot his load all over my stomach.

I was breathing heavily while he rediscovered his ability to breathe. He grabbed the towel hanging on the knob of his closet and he wiped his cum from my stomach and my chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

I hadn’t realized when I fell asleep, but I woke up early the next morning, Baekhyun’s light snores next to me. I slid away from him, putting my clothes back on. I looked at him, wondering how such a good fuck could’ve been so cute while sleeping. I didn’t want to leave, but I if I stayed I’d end up getting attached to him.

I left the building, calling Chaeyoung to come and pick me up. She did, not asking any questions about the man I’d spent the night with. Of course, that only lasted until we got home.

“How was he?” She grinned. “He was hot.”

“God, he was probably the best I’ve been with.” Her jaw dropped at my words and she squealed.

“Did you leave your number?” She asked excitedly.

“Chaeyoung, please, like he would ever want to see me again. It was a one night stand, an amazing one, but that’s what it was. I don’t even know his last name.” I chuckled. Chaeyoung looked surprised, but that’s because these things were not like me. I didn’t just go home with guys every time we went to a bar.

“He initiated it, that means he wanted you, dude.” She sighed. “You should’ve left your number.” But then, it hit me. I’d left my fucking _purse_ there.

“Oh fuck,” I groaned. “I can’t believe I left my purse there.”

“Maybe he’ll come return it.” She winked before leaving to go shower. I changed out of my outfit into more comfortable clothing.

Of course he did, he was Baekhyun. He had arrived when I was in the shower, so Chaeyoung just told him I wasn’t here. He said he’d found my address on my license. What a clever man.

Soon enough it was Monday morning, time for me to go to my AM classes, which was a chemistry class and a math class. I sat through the math class, finding it really boring. I was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a simple t-shirt, and my hair was tied up in a loose ponytail.

The teacher for my chem class was late, but being the good student I was I had to sit in the front. There was a laugh from outside the door as it opened, and as soon as I saw who it was, my jaw dropped. There was no way this was happening, I was not seeing who I thought I was. I suddenly regretted sitting in the front as I saw Baekhyun.

He hadn’t noticed me yet and I hoped that he wouldn’t. Of course, it was inevitable. His smile faded when we made eye contact. He almost looked terrified, but he managed to get through his introduction.

Mr. Byun Baekhyun, the newest and youngest professor at this college. I almost wanted to throw up, I’d fucked my teacher. It was an accident, I didn’t know he was my teacher, but I fucked _my teacher_.

He was dressed in nice pants and a button up white shirt. I sighed quietly, unable to pay attention to him as he talked. This was all so wrong. He hadn’t looked like he was in his late twenties, but he was twenty-five this year. He looked around my age, like a college student, but no, he was a college professor.

When the long two hours of class had passed, I went to leave but he called my name. I cursed under my breath and I stayed behind as the rest of the kids shuffled out of the room. He told me to close the door and I did, but made sure to keep my distance with the teacher I’d fucked two days ago.

“What’s up, Professor Byun?” I asked with a fake chipperness.

“Please, now I’m Professor Byun? That’s not what you called me Saturday night.” His directness took me off guard and I could feel myself blushing.

“That’s really inappropriate and in my defence I didn’t know you were my teacher, I don’t just...do that with my teachers, okay?” I sighed, unsure of what was about to happen.

“I didn’t think you did, I was a little shocked to see you in here. I figured you were older. How old are you, eighteen?”

“I’m _nineteen,_ Professor -”

“ _Baekhyun,”_ He corrected me.

“I’m nineteen, _Baekhyun,_ and you didn’t look like you’re almost thirty, how was I supposed to know?” I whined, fully aware I was acting like a child now.

“ _Hey,_ I’m twenty-five, that’s hardly almost thirty.” He scoffed.

“This class is gonna be so awkward,” I groaned. “I can’t believe I fucked my teacher.”

“Where’s the girl that didn’t cower under my glance?” He chuckled. “You were the only one I’ve ever talked to that didn’t look away from me. I think I’ve met my match. And you like hard liquor.”

“I-I’m going home, Baekhyun. Please, let’s just not talk about this again. For the sake of my grades, I need to concentrate. Especially in science. I fucking hate science.” I walked towards the door again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over my house again?” He smirked, clearly trying to get a rise out of me.

“Baek -”

“I understand, you can go. I won’t make any moves on you. You’re my student now, it’s unprofessional. Have a good day, (Y/N).” He looked defeated as he looked through one of the folders at his desk. He pushed his round glasses up his nose and didn’t say anything else.

“Uh...you too, Professor.” I cleared my throat and turned the doorknob.

“(Y/N),” His voice was so sweet, easy to listen to. I just wanted to listen to him talk. “Don’t forget the homework.” He gestured to the papers on the table by the door. I nodded, grabbing the sheet of paper from the table.

I was walking extra slow to the door, and I knew if he stopped me again, I wouldn’t leave. I didn’t want to leave. He looked beautiful, his black hair slicked back gently with his dark eyes staring at the paperwork in front of him intently.

I sighed before finally exiting the classroom. I walked to my car quickly. I started the engine and let my head fall back against the seat. Was it too late to change classes? Or change teachers? There was no way I would be able to pass this class with the distraction of knowing what my teacher looked like naked, what he felt like.

I shook him out of my head, ready to spill everything to Chaeyoung and Yuna like I usually did.


	2. 2

On Tuesday, I didn’t have any classes. Once I had told Chaeyoung everything she looked like she was just about to pass out. She was even fanning herself at the thought of my professor being the same guy that I’d let take me home Saturday night. She said that she knew he looked a little older, but really he looked as young as us, if not just a smidge older.

I lived with Chaeyoung and Yuna, we all went to the same college so we got an off campus apartment together. It was decently sized and there was enough room for all of us, so it had never been a problem.

“He still wants you, (Y/N), you should totally go for it. I wish my chem teacher was as hot as Baekhyun.” She sighed, flopping against the couch. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“Exactly, Chae, he’s my _teacher_. That’s weird. If people found out they’d probably think my well earned grade was because I was sleeping with him. I did it once and I don’t plan on doing it again.” I was adamant that I would not give in to Baekhyun. Whether he wanted a relationship or not, anything between us would just be _wrong._

“But you said he was the best you’ve ever been with.” She whined, sitting up to smack my arm. “He _wants_ you, just give him a chance. I’m sure your family would love him. Hell, I love him and I haven’t even met him. I can only imagine what it’s like for you.”

“It’s scary for me.” I told her. “It’s not fair, one night stands are supposed to be one night stands, not having sex with someone and then you find out on Monday that he’s your teacher.”

“You have so much willpower.” She scoffed. “If I were in your situation I would’ve probably let him back in my pants already.”

I got ready to go to the grocery store. With Chaeyoung, Yuna, and I, food rarely lasted in our house. It was only down the street from our apartment so I walked. Since I was the only one with a day off, I was voted to go. I walked through the aisles, grabbing anything that I knew Chaeyoung or Yuna liked.

“Your food choice is a little unhealthy.” I nearly jumped three feet in the air at the sound of the familiar voice. I turned to see, of course, Baekhyun. What I hadn’t expected to see was the small child clinging to his index and middle finger on his right hand.

“There’s three girls at my apartment.” I replied cooly, attempting to ignore the fact that he was with a child. “Healthy isn’t exactly a priority.”

“It should be.” He shook his head. “You’re young.”

“You act like you’re so much older.” I rolled my eyes, but somehow the small child that had the same lips and nose as Baekhyun kept catching my attention.

“Oh, this is Hyomin. She’s three.” He coughed awkwardly. I squatted down to be eye level with her and she smiled at me. It was a shy, little smile but it was an invitation to speak to her.

“Hi, Hyomin.” I smiled. I was still a little concerned. Was Baekhyun married? Or dating the woman who had birthed his child? I felt like I’d intruded on just about everything. Although, Baekhyun wasn’t wearing a wedding ring that night or today, so I was sure he wasn’t married.

“Last weekend was her mom’s weekend. She wasn’t with me.” He was giving a subtle explanation on why we were able to do what we did and I nodded slowly. “Single parenting is stressful.” He laughed nervously, it almost seemed as if he was trying to carry on the conversation.

Hyomin came closer to me and gestured for me to pick her up. I did so awkwardly, seeing her wide smile that oddly resembled Baekhyun’s. I kind of felt bad, I slept with her dad. He was a _dad_. He smiled at his child and took his bottom lip between his teeth. Why’d he have to do that?

“She likes you.” He said simply, watching as his child tried playing with my hair. “It usually takes a while before she asks someone to hold her.”

“She’s so cute,” I cooed, pouting my lip out at her to mock her faces she made at me. She wrapped her tiny fingers around one of mine and I laughed.

“Let me help you bring everything back to your place.” He offered.

“Oh no,” I shook my head. “I don’t think that’s necessary. It’s not much, I can carry it, thank you, though.” I laughed nervously.

“Seriously, though, I insist that I can take you home.” I could tell from his voice that he was adamant on helping me.

“I guess that’s fine,” I nodded. The smile grew on his face and when I went to put Hyomin back on the floor, the small child protested until I continued to hold her.

“Sorry about that,” He giggled. “She’s awfully clingy. She gets that from me.” I don’t know why, but his words made my heart skip a beat. _No_ , I told myself, _he’s not allowed to do that. He’s your teacher._

Baekhyun had to finish his shopping quickly, filled with the small snacks he claimed only Hyomin ate, but Hyomin only narrowed her eyes at him. I ended up taking Hyomin through a separate line with me because she was really resistant about letting go of me.

Hyomin played with Baekhyun’s phone in the backseat of his car. The ride was very short, and of course he offered to help me carry things in. I unlocked the door and found Chaeyoung sitting on the couch. She sat up and looked at me, confused at the small child that was on my hip. I shook my head a little, and her eyes widened when she saw Baekhyun following me.

I told him where he could put the bags he was carrying and he complied, nodding quickly and almost excitedly. Baekhyun and I sat in the kitchen while Hyomin was keeping Chaeyoung. We talked quietly.

“I’m sorry, I just really didn’t want to leave you to walk.” He nervously scratched the back of his neck, his beautiful eyes narrowing into half moons as he smiled.

“No, it was very nice, thank you,” I smiled at him. “I never would’ve guessed you had a kid.” I told him honestly, laughing at the circumstance.

“Her mom and I...we thought we were happy and we got married right after high school. Even four years later we still didn’t know what we were getting into. She got pregnant and that basically was the end.” He explained. “She wants full custody, but Hyomin’s with me. Her mom disappeared until last year.”

“She left for the first two years of her kid’s life and now she wants full custody?” I scoffed, taken aback by the blind, stupid courage this woman had.

“I know, ugh.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “That was...a lot, I’m sorry, again.” I just chuckled at him and put my hand on his arm.

“You’re cute when you’re passionate about something, it’s okay.” I didn’t regret the words I said, but he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling.

“Hardly anything compared to you.” He said it quietly, but I could hear it. His demeanor had changed and I had suddenly become completely aware of just how close we were. I could help but stare at his stupid, pretty lips that I remembered feeling against mine so recently.

I barely had time to blink before he pressed his lips against mine, pushing my back against the counter. His hand reached up to cup my cheek, trying whatever he could to pull me as close to him as he could. He broke the kiss, his unsteady breathing was given away by the abnormal rising and falling of his chest.

“You’re killing me.” He shook his head. “Why are you trying to kill me?”

“Hey, you’re the one who kissed me until you couldn’t breathe!” I defended myself. He laughed and shook his head, stepping away from me slowly and straightening out his newly wrinkled shirt.

“That’s not what I meant.” I hadn’t ever seen him smile so wide. “I mean that you’re so beautiful it’s hard for me to control myself. And quite honestly, I’ve been dreaming about you since that night.” His voice lowered to a quieter pitch and I blushed red, finding him too close to me again.

“Baekhyun, your kid’s out there.” I reminded him, feeling slightly awkward knowing that my best friend was in the living room with Baekhyun’s child. He sighed, moving away from me.

“You’re right.” His straight face was replaced with a smile and we walked into the living room again. All I saw was Chaeyoung glaring at me with narrowed eyes. I held my hands up in surrender as Hyomin ran to her dad, who gladly picked her up.

“Are you leaving?” I asked.

“I think we should…” He paused for a moment. “Not that I want to, but you know.” I grabbed his coat that he’d taken off when he came in and I helped wrap Hyomin in her’s.

“Thank you again, for helping.” I smiled at him.

“Thank you for letting me help.” He laughed a little before he waved goodbye (along with Hyomin) and the two exited the apartment. The door barely closed before I heard Chaeyoung’s voice.

“I don’t know what that was but you were only gone for two hours, you better fucking spill.”


	3. 3

I was ashamed to admit that I thoroughly missed Baekhyun. While I was going to see him in class, it wasn’t the same because I couldn’t actually talk to him. He was an easy going person and usually laughed a lot during the day. When class came along again, it was the first time in my life that I was excited for a science class.

I arrived before class started, and there was only a few kids who had chosen to sit in the back. Baekhyun gestured for me to come up to him so I did. I smiled at him, which he returned.

“Can you stay after class today? We can’t talk much now.” He said quietly with a stern look on his face, as if we were having a serious conversation. I attempted to keep back a smile because he looked unimaginably cute when he was trying to be serious.

“I guess, but this is my valuable time Professor.” He raised his eyebrow at me.

“Can I take you out to lunch? I only teach the morning classes.” There was a hopeful sparkle in his eye. This man was actually going to be the death of me. Didn’t he know that this was bad? That students and teachers weren’t supposed to have any outside of school relations?

“Baek…” I sighed. “I don’t want to get you into trouble. I’m not worth that.”

“Just give me a chance, please? It’s embarrassing but I’m going to admit that I like you a lot already and it’s hard for me to sit here and see you every day and _not_ make a move, c’mon.” My heart skipped a beat and this time, I welcomed it.

“Fine, lunch.” I told him. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

The bell rang loudly, but before I went back to my seat, I looked into his eyes.

“And for the record, I really like you too.” The whole two hours of the class after that, he seemed rushed and a little excited. I found it hard to concentrate throughout the class. I was right, Baekhyun made it very hard to learn in this class.

I was sure it took way more than two hours for the damn class to end. Not to mention the whole time I had to watch girls bat their eyelashes at Baekhyun and flaunt their chests not-so-accidentally. He seemed genuinely unaffected and almost like he didn’t notice.

Once the bell rang, I rolled my eyes at the girls who added extra emphasis while saying goodbye to Baekhyun. I packed up extra slow, waiting for the rest of the kids to shuffle out for the rest of their Friday.

Once the last person left, the door shut after him. I walked over to Baekhyun. He wet his lips quickly as he looked at me, moving next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. His hands were firm yet soft. Firm enough to keep me there, but soft enough that if I really wanted to, I could get away.

“Do you know how much you’ve been tempting me since you walked in this morning?” He said quietly, although nobody else was near to hear him. I blushed a little. I was wearing simple clothing, there wasn’t anything extravagant about the outfit.

“This isn’t anything special.” I shook my head, smiling. He took a deep breath, letting his hands slide down to squeeze my ass. I giggled as he did so, pushing my body closer to his.

“These leggings make your ass look amazing.” He nibbled on my ear lightly. “You make everything sexy.” His lips travelled to my neck while his hands caressed my sides. I was already wet at the thought of having him inside me again.

“Baekhyun, kiss me.” His lips immediately left my neck and pressed against mine, the softness of his lips contrasting with the rough, harsh feeling of his kiss. His willpower broke when the moan escaped from the back of my throat.

“This has to be quick, baby,” He gestured to his desk. “Bend over.” I blushed at his suggestion but the fierceness in his eyes told me to listen to him. He was just as needy as I was. I responded to him quickly, bending over his desk and pushing my ass into the air towards him.

I felt his body press against mine. He groaned as his fingers trailed over the fabric of the shirt covering my back. I wanted his skin on mine, but I knew we didn’t exactly have the luxury of time. His fingers grasped the fabric of my leggings and pulled down my panties as well with a single tug. His hands massaged my thighs, the pressure making me whimper quietly.

“Mm, so wet already?” His voice was slow and sexy. “I just need a taste.” I didn’t process his words until I felt his tongue on me. He licked flat up my center and he was already forcing moans from my mouth. He stopped abruptly, seemingly remembering our lack of time. He flipped me on my back and his hands struggled with the buckle on his dress pants.

Once he’d successfully pulled down his pants and his boxers, he pushed my shirt up past my chest and pulled my bra down until his hands were on my bare chest. His mouth was on my right nipple as he massaged my other breast with his hand.

“I have been dreaming about fucking you over my desk.” He sounded gravelly and rough, like he needed me more than he was letting on. I finally caught sight of his cock. He looked painfully hard and the beads of precum confirmed to me that he was definitely in need.

“Show me what you’ve been dreaming about.” I whispered. His lips were on mine and he began to line up with my entrance. I wiggled my hips in excitement, I was too ready for him to have him wait any longer.

“Gladly.” He growled, sinking into me. I gasped, grasping at his shoulders and holding back moans as he allowed me to stretch out a little before he began thrusting. I threw my head back against his desk and I landed against a stack of papers.

He wasn’t kidding when he said we were in a rush. He was pounding into me and I could hear his desk scraping against the floor at the hardness of his thrusts. I could barely breathe, all I could feel was the full pleasure he was giving me.

“Y-you feel so much better than the dream.” He moaned, burying his head in my neck. He licked and nipped at my skin. I bucked my hips up to meet his thrusts, feeling myself begin to build because of his hips that moved so easily and the thickness of his long cock stretching me beyond belief.

“Fuck, right there.” I hissed out as he slid into my g-spot. The look in his eyes darkened and he made sure each time he thrusted in, he would slam right into the spot that would’ve had me screaming if it weren’t for his hand covering my mouth.

His moans turned into low grunts every time he thrusted, making the throbbing of my core worse. He must’ve felt me because as soon as he realized, his other hand moved in between us to rub my clit hard.

“I’m on the pill,” I moaned out, hoping he’d get the message. His whole body shuddered when he heard my words. My body jerked against his as my orgasm took over my body. My fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt and he cursed under his breath. It wasn’t long after that I felt his hot spurts of cum cover the insides of my walls. His lips connected with mine as he slowed down to ride the two of us through our orgasms.

“Holy fuck,” He grunted, pulling out of me and softening already. He pulled his boxers and his pants back up before readjusting himself. He kissed my cheek as he moved to redress me. He fixed my bra and pulled my shirt down, helping me stand up so he could help me with my leggings and panties.

“I could’ve done that.” I said nervously, blushing at the man who was kneeling on the floor. His only response was to stand up and kiss me sweetly, running his fingers through my hair. It was unbelievable that this was the same man who had bent me over a desk and fucked me not even three minutes ago.

“I like taking care of you.” He replied, grabbing my hand. “We still have a date to go on.” He smiled widely and I followed his lead as we walked out of the building. He brought me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me, waiting for me to sit before closing the door behind me.

He took me to a restaurant that was maybe five minutes away from the college campus. The staff there welcomed him, happy to see him bringing a date there. I laughed at their attempts to embarrass him. He, after all, was Byun Baekhyun, a young, attractive, successful adult who had most likely had more than one girlfriend after his divorce with his ex-wife.

He sat across from me and handed me a menu. He looked beautiful sitting there and looking at the menu, his hair still slightly messy from what happened fifteen minutes ago. I wanted to touch his soft face, but I knew how weird that would be.

“You’re not even looking at the menu.” He chuckled, looking up over his menu at me. “Stop staring.” He was teasing me and it was working. The familiar red blush I got around him returned to my face and I picked up my menu to hide it.

“It’s not my fault your face looks really soft.” I huffed, rolling my eyes at him. He gave me a small smile before shaking his head.

“Choose something so I can feed you,” He responded, a hint of amusement in his tone. “I brought you here to feed you.”

I was going to protest, but I knew he was right. I ended up getting chicken tenders and fries because that was the safest option. He laughed at my decision but we both ultimately got chicken. I knew that I was right, I was getting attached to Baekhyun and we hadn’t even gotten through our first date. We had fucked twice, but still, this was our first date.

I grabbed a fry and held it out to him for him to eat it, but instead of grabbing it, he just bit it out of my hand. I laughed as he did so, and he smiled and winked at me. We must’ve spent a couple hours there, just talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Baekhyun was a sweet man, he told me Hyomin always came first for him and so he was relieved to find that she clicked with me so easily.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he looked disappointed. He excused himself for a moment so he could answer it. When he came back he sat across from me again.

“Sorry, that was my friend who’s babysitting Hyomin. Apparently we’ve exceeded our time limit.” He laughed. “You can come to my place if you’d like, though. I’m sure Hyomin would want to see you again.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude or anything.” Of course I wanted to spend more time with Baekhyun. Since he was older, he clearly wasn’t the type to just fool around like college kids were. He wanted someone to fall in love with.

“I enjoy your company.” He stated simply. “Maybe a little too much already.”

When the waitress dropped off the bill and I went in my purse to grab some money. Baekhyun was already giving the waitress his card and smiling at her kindly. He looked at me and shook his head.

“Hey, put that away.” He scolded. “I’m sure I can pay for the two of us.”

“But Baek -”

“No,” He refused. “I brought you here, I’m paying. End of discussion.” The waitress gave him his card back and he stood, holding his hand out for me. I took it. Once I stood up though, he intertwined our fingers. He was going to be the death of me.

I expected our intertwined fingers to be at least a little awkward, but instead it felt oddly comforting and soothing. The drive to his apartment didn’t take as long as I thought it would. We walked into the apartment and I was taken aback by how different it looked. The baby toys littered along the floor. There was a man sitting on the couch, intently watching the children’s show playing on the TV while Hyomin was playing with her doll on the floor.

“Having fun there, Yixing?” Baekhyun chuckled. Yixing looked towards him quickly, the guilty look on his face.

“It’s oddly entertaining, okay?” He sighed. He waved bye to Hyomin, who just noticed her father standing at the door.

“How late am I?” Baek asked. Yixing just shrugged, trying to inconspicuously ask Baekhyun who I was.

“Like, an hour, but I see why now.” He raised his eyebrow at Baekhyun. Baek hit his arm.

“We did _not_.” I laughed at the defensive tone in his voice, and Yixing just rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t suggesting -” Yixing sighed. “I just didn’t know you went on a date. You could’ve just told me, I would’ve stayed with Hyomin longer.”

“No, it’s okay.” Baekhyun handed him some money. “Yixing, this is (Y/N), the girl I’ve been telling you about. (Y/N), this is Yixing, one of my closest and most reliable friends.” I shook Yixing’s hand.

“He’s been talking about you nonstop for a week.” Yixing told me. “I’ll be taking my leave now. Have fun and be safe, kids!” He waved goodbye to us and closed the door behind him. Hyomin jumped into Baekhyun’s arms and she smiled when she saw me. She leaned towards me and Baekhyun laughed as I took her in my arms, making little faces at her.

“She likes you a lot.” Baek pointed out. “It’s a sign. I have to keep you.” I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. His laugh was like music that if I had the choice, I’d put it on repeat. It was almost four o’clock now.

“How about I keep her and not you?” I joked with him. He fake pouted when Hyomin laughed and clapped her hands together. Eventually, Hyomin wanted to play with her doll on the floor again. Baek and I sat on the couch, watching whatever kid’s movie we’d put on to entertain Hyomin. His arm was around my shoulder and he pulled me close to him so I was almost laying on him.

I could hear his heartbeat, it wasn’t exactly steady, like it was sped up, but when I looked at him, he was watching the screen with intensity. I blinked at him a couple times, waiting for him to look at me but it was almost like he refused to.

“Stop staring you’re already making my heart race.” He whispered. I blushed and I felt him resettle his body so he was laying down and brought me close to him. We’d never been this close (while clothed) and it was a very new experience for me. The steady rise and fall of his chest calmed me easily.

By the time the movie ended, it was about 6:30. Baekhyun always preferred to stay close to me, but I didn’t mind. His closeness was nice.

“You’ll stay for dinner, right?” He kissed my cheek and waited for my answer.

“If that’s what you want, I have no problem with it.” I grinned at him. He was so stunningly beautiful it was hard to keep my eyes off of him.

“Hm, if this is going how I want it then you’d probably never leave.” He snuggled his face into my neck and his breaths tickled my skin.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to go at some point.” I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled when I felt his body relax.

“At least stay tonight?” He suggested, looking at me once more. “Hyomin usually goes to bed by eight and I really have the need to spend more time with you.”

“I’d have to go get some stuff...and hope that Chae won’t attack me for answers.” My willpower was so weak when it came to him. The rest of the night went by quickly. After Hyomin complained that she was hungry, Baekhyun and I worked together to make her dinner. Then the three of us drove over to my house and I was able to bring enough stuff without getting too many questions from Chaeyoung.

Once we arrived back at Baekhyun’s, Hyomin had fallen asleep in the car. He put Hyomin in her room and closed the door once he’d finished doing so. When he made it back to me, his lips were on mine. I was still getting used to the feeling of his lips against mine, they were so soft and smooth.

“Can I just - can we - I really -” He was stuttering. “We’re moving so fast but at the same time I don’t think it’s fast enough.” His nervousness made me smile.

“Just ask Baekhyun, with you I’m sure the answer will always be yes.” His warms hands wrapped around my arms, rubbing them gently.

“Tonight...I want to make you mine.” He whispered in my ear. “I want to go slow and I want to feel everything.” The breath caught in my throat at his suggestion.

“Byun Baekhyun, you’ve absolutely taken over my mind.” I got lost in his kiss again and I remembered the first time I was in this apartment. It had been so different, we were both concerned with the rush of the moment. This time, we were taking our time.

His hands were everywhere at once. I couldn’t describe how he made me feel, how my body reacted to his. It wasn’t something easy to explain. I worked at the buttons of his white shirt, pushing it off his shoulders that were illuminated by the stars in the dark sky.

“Baek, wait.” I gasped for air against his lips and he pulled away from me, looking at me with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I really don’t want to be _that_ person,” I began. “But what is this? What are we? I don’t want to get too ahead of myself.”

“You’re mine and I’m yours, that’s all I know and all I need to know.” His words hit my heart, and I knew he was serious. I knew he wasn’t the type to fool around. I kissed him again, sighing in content with his hands under my shirt.

The kiss broke in order for him to pull my shirt over my head. His hands squeezed the cups of my bra before gripping the underside of my thighs to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling him half hard against me. He laid me gently down on his bed, settling in between my thighs. He nipped at my collarbones, remaking the mark that had faded.

He pulled down my panties and my leggings in one movement as he had done earlier, but there was something different about this time. This time I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat. I looked at him and I knew I was falling for him hard and fast.

When his tongue flattened against me, I was glad I had the mobility to tangle my fingers in his hair. The movements of his tongue were slow and put pressure on my core. There was something precise with his movements, as if after the two times we’d been together, he’d figured out everything about me that turned me on.

“You taste better each time.” He moaned into my core, sending a vibration up my spine. I arched my back and pushed his head closer to me, wanting and needing more of him. His pretty lips wrapped around my clit and sucked on it, swirling around my entrance with his fingers.

It didn’t take him long to stretch me out with his fingers. I felt myself getting closer and closer and I wanted him. I wanted all of him. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on his fingers to get my juices off. He unbuttoned his pants and he was clearly impatient with these kinds of things because as soon as his cock bounced against his stomach, he wrapped his hand around himself tightly and tugged a couple times.

In a heartbeat, he was over me again, reaching behind my back and unclasping my bra. Our chests were pressed together, he wanted to be as close as possible. His tip teased my clit and I whined, lifting my hips a little for him.

“Baekhyun, I need you.” I groaned, watching as my words affected his body. He lined up with my entrance and in no time at all he was pushing into me slowly. The stretch felt even realer when he was moving slowly. He buried his head in my neck and sucked, nipped, and licked at the skin to help me get used to the stretch.

Soon enough all I wanted was for him to start moving. He started off slow, thrusting in and out of me at the slow pace he began with. He was right, I felt everything. I felt things that I wouldn’t have detected if he wasn’t thrusting as slow as he was now.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” He whimpered in a strained voice. “You make me feel so fucking good.” He picked up his speed a little, but not much. I let my nails dig into his shoulders and I felt his hot breath against my neck.

He stopped moving for a second, and I felt the smirk against my neck. He adjusted himself slightly before pushing right into my g-spot. I gasped loudly, bucking my hips up to meet his. He was so close to me, our chests pressing together as he thrusted slowly in me.

“I’m gonna cum,” I whimpered in his ear. His eyelashes fluttered against the skin of my neck as he moved to kiss different areas of skin. I clenched my eyes shut, unable to hold back my impending orgasm. He hit my g-spot again and I tightened around him, feeling his hips thrust again harshly and wildly into my tight core.

His moan cut off in the middle as he spilled inside me, snuggling against my neck as he did so. He stilled after helping both of us ride out our orgasms to regain his breath. I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. He pulled out slowly and allowed his back to fall against the mattress next to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

“You drive me crazy.” He whispered.

“I’m not even sorry.” I replied honestly. His hand was on my cheek, his thumb rubbing my skin gently. He leaned up to kiss the top of my head before his fingers trailed down to hold my waist.

“Don’t be, there’s some kinds of crazy that people should want to be. Get some sleep, I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” I could tell Baekhyun was still awake after a while, but he wasn’t saying anything. He must’ve assumed that I was asleep.

His steady breathing almost did lull me off to sleep, but just as I was closing my eyes, I heard him sigh before he started speaking.

“This is so crazy.” He definitely didn’t know I was awake. “I think I love you already. I’m gonna wait and I’m gonna be patient because I can’t lose you like I lost her. I won’t lose you.”


	4. 4

I hadn’t expected being waken up at three in the morning to the sound of Hyomin’s cries from the other room. I considered waking Baekhyun up, but he looked too peaceful laying there for me to wake him. I stood slowly, slipping my panties back on and his shirt before I went to the child. She saw me and her crying stopped a little bit.

I picked her up, looking at her face. I was still so remarkably stunned but how much of her features she received from Baekhyun. It had been a while since she ate so I figured she’d want something. I went into the kitchen and looked around for the little baby snacks, attempting to calm down her cries. Once I’d gotten the little strawberry flavored fruit snacks and handed them to her, she giggled, eating one immediately.

“I did pretty good.” I nodded at her, watching as she sat at the table and ate her fruit snacks. The tiredness had eventually faded from me and I sat next to her. “How do you handle him, Hyomin? I need advice.” I sighed.

“No.” Was all she said, shaking her head as she continued chewing on her fruit snack.

“You could’ve woken me up.” Baekhyun spoke slowly as he rubbed his eyes. He truly was too much for me to handle. “You should get some more sleep. Hyomin’ll sleep again soon.” He was wearing sweatpants that hung loosely from his hips. I could get used to a sight like this.

“No, it’s okay.” I replied. “I like these moments. With you, and with her too. I didn’t think I’d become attached so easily.” I was too tired to say anything other than the truth. He walked over to me and stood behind me, gripping my shoulders and massaging the muscles.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here.” He said quietly. Once Hyomin had eaten her snack, Baekhyun tucked her back into bed. I followed him back into his room and he fell on his bed again.

“Why are you so cute?” I grumbled, sliding into the bed next to him. He chuckled and his muscular arms wrapped securely around me. I enjoyed the feeling, anyone I’d dated previously didn’t exactly do this. I felt safe, like I was able to trust him.

“Says you,” He rolled his eyes. “You look good in my clothes.” I moved closer to him and blushed, knowing that he couldn’t see me.

“I was rushing because she was crying. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Take my clothes whenever you want. It reminds me that I have you now.” He kissed the top of my head and I felt myself falling into the warmth he was providing me with. Baekhyun was definitely a walking heater because he was constantly warm.

“What happens if someone at the school finds out?” I asked quietly, relaxing in his warmth. He turned me so I was facing him and he kissed my forehead.

“We’ll deal with that if the time comes. For now? It’s the two of us. Well three, if you count Hyomin, but you know what I meant.” He chuckled. It made everything easier knowing that it was going to be okay. I enjoyed my time with Baekhyun and I was nowhere near ready to give it up.

“Can I be honest with you?” I wanted to tell him why I was reluctant in the first place.

“Of course, we shouldn’t keep anything from each other.” His soft voice was echoing through my mind. He was soothing but also enticing, I couldn’t quite understand it.

“I was...reluctant at first, to start this, but it wasn’t because of you as a person. You intrigued me and it was scary. I’m scared that if they find out, this can’t continue.” I took a deep breath. “In this short time, I’ve fallen so fast and hard it’s ridiculous. You’ve easily treated me better than anyone else ever has.”

“I’m going to be honest as well. I’m not going anywhere. Ever since Hyomin’s mom left...I haven’t had much of a chance for relationships and...this? I’m enjoying this. I don’t want you to leave. Morning is going to come along eventually and you’ll have to leave. I’m going to have to pretend on Monday that I have no idea who you are on a personal level and it kills me.” His fingers slowly rubbed against my arm and I shifted myself to get comfortable again.

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me to. I want to be with you, every time I’m apart from you I feel the need to at least be talking to you and...I probably sound crazy right now.”

“No,” He whispered. “I like that about you. You’re not shy to say how you feel. That’s a good quality.” Instead of responding to him, I pressed my lips against his. I could live off of the way his felt against mine.

He tangled his legs with mine and I smiled into the kiss squeezing closer to him. The breath caught in his throat when I moved, his hands immediately flying to my ass to pull me closer.

“I can’t believe how addictive you are.” He groaned. “And you’re wearing my clothes. I could almost see your ass out there and...fuck.” He squeezed the flesh of my butt and I giggled.

“Take what’s your’s then, baby.” I started to grind my hips against his and I could tell I was affecting him. He was hardening against me and I bit his bottom lip and pulled it slightly, smirking as he moaned.

He reached down between the two of us and pushed my panties down. I could feel the wetness gathering in my core. He pulled himself out of the thin layer of his sweatpants, gasping when I wrapped my fingers around his cock.

“You’re too sexy, this is why I’m hard all the time.” He groaned, pushing his hips forward a little. I brought him to my core, teasingly slipping his tip inside of me.

Every time he attempted to push in further, I just giggled and moved my hips away. It was clear that he was easily frustrated. Eventually, though, my need had grown just as much as his had, so I slid him completely inside me.

“I’ll never understand how you’re so tight, holy fuck.” He buried his head in my neck and started thrusting. It was slow and lazy but it was doing exactly what it was supposed to. I bit my lip to keep my moans in, threading my fingers through his soft hair.

“You make me feel so good.” I whimpered into his ear, feeling his body shudder next to mine. I moved my hips to meet his, wanting to hit my orgasm. I wanted him to fuck me hard, but since we had to be quiet, that was out of the question.

I was getting closer by the second. I felt all of him and I never wanted it to end. I wished I could feel this pleasure, _him_ really, in my core all the time. I couldn’t help myself when it came to him. I moaned and threw my head back, which gave him the opportunity to lick and suck at my neck.

His fingers pressed against my clit, rubbing it in short, tight circles. I couldn’t take it, he was too much and I felt myself about to be thrown over the edge. I gasped when he just brushed against my g-spot. It was over, I hit my orgasm and to keep me quiet, he smashed his lips against mine. He worked his hips hard to help ride through my high as he reached his own. His thick cum filling me wasn’t something I’d get used to easily. It was nice, and added even more pleasure.

He sat there for a few moments, gasping for breath as I felt him soften inside me. When he pulled out, he readjusted himself into his pants and pressed kisses over my face. I laughed at how similar he was to a puppy.

“Spend next weekend with me.” He suggested. “We can be as loud as we want…” He trailed off and I saw his smirk.

“Baek…” I sighed, shifting away from him a little. He frowned and sat up, looking at me.

“Are you alright?”

“Is that all this is going to be…? Sex?” I wasn’t exactly nervous for the answer, but I just needed to know.

“Is that what you think?” He sounded offended. “I-I thought we were...I’m not like that. Hell, I have a _kid_ , what kind of role model would I be?”

“I didn’t mean it like that -”

“What else could you have possibly meant?” He sighed. “I’ve told you my true intentions and you don’t believe me...what about me makes that so unbelievable?”

“It’s not you, I’m just bad at these things...relationships. I don’t know what’s going on.” I told him honestly. His fingers softly brushed against my cheek.

“Have you been hurt before?” He asked.

“Who hasn’t?” I replied simply. “I’ll get over it. Let’s just sleep.” I hoped he knew that I just didn’t want to talk about anything to do with my past. It just repeated itself, over and over again and I didn’t want that to happen with Baekhyun.

“You can always talk to me, about anything.” He kissed my cheek before settling next to me again. His grip was somewhat tighter this time. “We’ll get through it together.”


	5. 5

Baekhyun was right. Seeing him Monday without being able to touch him or have a conversation with him was hard. Although, we knew we would get through it. I was still a bit nervous because he could’ve had anyone, and he said he wanted me. Why?

“(Y/N), are you paying attention?” His voice caught my attention and I could immediately feel the alarm raising in my mind.

“Yes, Professor Byun.” I coughed a little, shifting in my seat to look at him. He truly was acting like he had no idea who I was. I was floored that he could do that, it was hard for me to be in the same room as him, let alone talk to him.

He carried on with the lesson and after the class ended, he took me out for lunch again. We spent a while just talking as we did before, but then he brought something up that I’d forgotten about.

“So...this weekend.” He cleared his throat. “Are you going to stay with me? We could go somewhere if you’d like, name the place and I’ll make it happen.”

“I don’t care where we are, honestly, as long as we’re together.” I shrugged. “Whatever you want is fine with me.” He slid his hands across the table and intertwined our fingers together. I smiled as his thumb rubbed against the soft skin.

“If you come to my apartment I’m afraid I won’t let you leave for the whole weekend. You’re so tempting. So beautiful.” He sighed, halting his fingers against the skin of my hand. “But we can do whatever you want. This weekend is to prove to you that I want you, all of you, not just sex, okay? You mean a lot to me.”

“I don’t mind having sex, Baekhyun.” I laughed, seeing him pout. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m used to guys my age. It’s all sex and nothing else, I’m just scared.”

“Don’t be scared of me. I won’t hurt you like you’ve been hurt before. I think I -” He was cut off by his phone ringing. He rolled his eyes and sent the phone call straight to voicemail.

“You think you what?” I asked, tilting my head slightly.

“N-nothing.” He faltered a little, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “I just don’t want to lose you. You’re really stealing my heart, (Y/N), it’s not fair. Give it back.” He whined.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna keep it.” I giggled, watching as his slightly down mood improved.

“Please keep it.” He told me. “Keep it for a long time.”

“That’s the plan, Baek.”

The week passed extremely slow, I couldn’t wait to spend the weekend with Baekhyun. I was a stubborn person, and even though I was still scared, Baek had eased a lot of the nerves. I enjoyed my time with him.

It was on Saturday that it happened. My back was flat against his bed and he was hovering over me, leaving sweet kisses against the skin of my neck. I giggled and tilted my head. He nipped lightly and my giggle turned into a small moan.

His hands held my wrists over my head and he gave them a slight squeeze, winking at me before roughly taking my lips with his. He moved away for a second to remove my shirt. His lips traced my collarbones.

“Keep those hands up there or you’re not gonna cum.” He whispered lowly. I gasped at his words, already feeling the itch to move my hands.

He pulled my pants down and I lifted my hips so he could slide them off easier. He pulled his shirt over his head, his eyes dark with lust as he looked from my core to my eyes. The breath caught in my throat as he pulled my panties down and immediately slid his finger into me. I guess he didn’t have the capacity to tease today. He licked up my core, sending shivers up my spine. His tongue moved fast, he was skilled and didn’t mind proving that. My breathing picked up and I could feel my hands start to move.

Although, he didn’t notice my hands in his hair once his phone began to go off on the nightstand next to the bed. He cursed under his breath but continued the work of his tongue.

“Baek, answer it.” My voice was wrecked because of his tongue.

“Mm, it’s probably Chanyeol. He’ll go away.” He mumbled against my core, pumping his two fingers in and out of me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer, his smirk against my core told me he knew that. He flicked my clit a couple of times and I was done. I moaned and arched my back as he helped me through my orgasm.

He hurriedly reached for the button on his pants and I took my bra off. He pulled his pants and boxers down quickly, returning to his spot over me as he rubbed against my core. He bit his lip and lined up with my entrance. He barely got halfway in before his phone rang again. He cursed loudly and pulled out of me before angrily answering his phone.

“What the fuck could you _possibly_ need right now?” He was just as frustrated as I was. “Fucking - for fucks sake, Jiyoung, you did what? How the fuck did you do that?” Who was Jiyoung? Baekhyun grabbed his shirt off the floor. “How fucking stupid do you have to be? God damn it, this is why you don’t have full custody.” He hung up his phone and slammed it against the nightstand.

“Baek…?” I grabbed my clothes too and slipped them on. I followed him out of the room. “Baek, what’s going on?”

“She fucking lost Hyomin.”


	6. 6

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun sighed once we got into the car. “I can take you home first if you want. Hyomin’s mom is ridiculous.” He had a steel grip on the steering wheel and I felt bad. I couldn’t just leave him to look for Hyomin all by himself.

“No, no, I’m coming with you. I’m worried too.” I insisted. He gave me a thankful gaze before putting his eyes back on the road.

“How the fuck can she lose a three year old child?” It seemed almost as if he was talking to himself now, but I felt horrible for him. He must’ve been terrified and if it weren’t for the small break of his poker face I wouldn’t have known.

We stopped at a red light and he cursed under his breath. For the longest time, it was just him and Hyomin. What would he do if something bad happened to the small girl? I’d never seen him angry like this.

“That - that’s _my_ kid, and if it weren’t for that fucking court, she wouldn’t have any custody at all. I’m so worried, fuck.” He was trying his hardest to focus on the road but I could see his body shaking. He was worried sick.

It didn’t take long for us to find his ex-wife. She was almost as gorgeous as him, and I couldn’t help but feel inferior in the presence of the two of them. She was sitting at one of the tables, looking around. It was a small ice cream parlor.

“Care to explain how you fucking lost my child?” Baekhyun shouted, dropping his keys on the table. She jumped nearly ten feet in the air at his sudden and loud words.

“Baekhyun, I-I was just in line to get ice cream for her a-and when I turned back around she was gone. Just _gone_ , I don’t know where she went.” Her eyes were shiny like she was on the verge of tears. I almost felt bad before I remembered that she fucking lost a three year old child.

“I can’t fucking _believe_ you!” Baekhyun was yelling now. “You disappear for two fucking years and as soon as you come back you fuck shit up! You lost your own child, how the hell do you do that?” I grabbed his arm and he looked at me, his gaze softening. I knew he was angry but words said when angry were not always the best.

“Who’s this?” Jiyoung raised her eyebrow, disregarding the whole argument over Hyomin.

“Now you suddenly care what I do with my life?” He snapped at her, tensing again as he faced her. “We have to find Hyomin. Which means get the fuck up and look.” He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him.

“Hey, Baek, it’s gonna be okay, alright?” I whispered, stopping him for a second. “She’s going to be fine.”

“B-but I don’t _know_ that. She could be anywhere right now. She’s too small to defend herself, anyone could just -” He cut himself off with tears and I quickly pulled him close to me.

“It’s okay, just breathe. We’re going to find her.” I ran my fingers through his hair and attempted to calm him down. It only took him a few minutes to calm down and we immediately began to look. We went to some of her favorite places that were nearby in case she ran there. I didn’t know what else to do; he knew the kid more than anyone.

We searched for hours, but nothing seemed to work. We didn’t even stop throughout the night. Baekhyun ignored his phone and drove around, searching for his child. It was almost three in the morning before he noticed how tired I was.

“You can sleep, you know. I-I shouldn’t have brought you with me. I’m sorry.” He sighed, gently placing his hand on my thigh. “I’ll wake you up if I find her.”

“No, it’s okay, Baekhyun. You need somebody right now and I’m going to be here for you.” I told him, my voice slow because of how tired I was.

“What I need is for you to sleep. I’ve dragged you through all of this. At least get some rest.” He insisted. He pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor. He finally picked up his phone, checking the notifications. “Missed calls from Jiyoung, Yixing too.” He frowned. I assumed he was calling Jiyoung back.

The pause was short. He was tired as well, I could see the dark bags forming under his eyes when the lights of the car turned on. I furrowed my eyebrows, concerned about the sight.

“Yixing…?” His voice was soft and low. “I wasn’t looking at my phone. You called me…? Wait, seriously?...Yeah, we’ll be right there.”

“What?” I asked as soon as he hung up and started the engine.

“Yixing has Hyomin.” He told me, pulling out of the parking lot with ease and started to drive towards Yixing’s house. “I don’t know how, but he does.” He was almost speeding, I had to reassure him that his daughter was okay, she was just with Yixing.

When we got to Yixing’s place, he intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me to the door, nervously rubbing his thumb against my skin as he waiting for Yixing to open the door. Hyomin was asleep on the couch, her small thumb in her mouth as she breathed steadily.

“I was driving down by the ice cream parlor pretty late and I found her sitting at one of the benches. She was crying and she was looking for you.” He shrugged. “I called you but you didn’t answer so I brought her back here. I don’t have Jiyoung’s number or I would’ve told her.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t tell her.” Baekhyun scoffed, playing with Hyomin’s dark hair. “She’s never coming around my kid again.”

We didn’t stay at Yixing’s long. We took Hyomin back to Baekhyun’s apartment and he tucked Hyomin into her bed and tiredly dragged me into his room. He was holding me close and I knew that he was still upset and worried. It was a miracle that Yixing had found her.

“Thank you for staying with me.” He mumbled, kissing my cheek. “I probably would’ve freaked out if you weren’t there.”

“I could never just _leave_ , Baekhyun. It hurts me to be away from you for an hour let alone all that time. You were terrified and you needed someone to be with you, and I’ll gladly always be next to you.” He was silent after I told him this. I knew he was soaking in the words I’d just said to him.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “In the time we’ve been with each other, you’ve been more of a mom to Hyomin than Jiyoung has been since she was born. I’m glad I found you. I’m glad I’m falling for someone who genuinely cares for my daughter as well as me. It’s refreshing.”

“Baek…” I wanted to tell him what I’d been feeling for a while, but it was too early. Was it too early? “I...I enjoy my time with the both of you. It’s something that I don’t want to give up.”

“Can I be honest with you?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course you can.” I replied, finding his brown eyes even in the darkness of the room.

“I love you.” He said quickly. “And I know it’s really soon and you probably don’t feel the same yet and that’s okay, but I’ve loved you since we went on our first date. Now, don’t feel pressured to say it back. It’s okay if you don’t love me yet, but I’ll wait for you, because I love you.” I almost couldn’t breathe. Nobody had ever treated me like Baekhyun did. He was soft and gentle, he was everything I could’ve asked for. How couldn’t I love him?

“I love you too.” I said confidently.

“Do you really?” There was a spark of hope in his voice.

“I’ve never been _this_ sure about something..” I replied. He smiled until he connected our lips, his soft kiss addictive and easy to get lost in.

“I love you.” He sighed contently. “I’ve been waiting to say that out loud.”


	7. 7

The next morning, I woke up in his arms. He was extraordinarily comfortable and I wanted sleep to take me over again. My back was pressed against his chest and his steady breathing told me he was still asleep. When I tried to wiggle away from him, his grip tightened on me.

“Don’t think about going anywhere.” He said, his morning voice deeper than normal and rough. I relaxed in his grip. This seemingly innocent wake up call was ended abruptly when I felt him against my back.

“Baekhyun, what if she’s awake?” I squeaked, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks, yet inevitably a wetness spreading from my core.

“I guess you’ll have to be quiet then,” He whispered, kissing my neck. “I’ll make it quick baby.” I rolled my eyes as I felt myself giving into him once again. He was addictive. He trailed his hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head, taking one of the straps of my bra between his teeth to pull it down. My bra soon joined my shirt.

His bare chest was against my bare back. I felt his fingers slip into the material of my shorts, teasing my clit through my panties a little bit before pushing them down. I bit my lip and encouraged him to take my panties off too. He complied, leaving open mouthed kisses on my neck and shoulder. The mattress dipped in different ways as he struggled to take his own shorts off.

“I love you,” His voice vibrated my skin, pressing his tip against my entrance. I gasped at the contact, moving back on him.

“I love you too.” When the words escaped my mouth, he thrusted into me quickly, sheathing himself within my walls. My mouth hung open but no sounds were coming out. His hand massaged my hip until he began thrusting slowly. I wanted to turn around and kiss his lips but his body was easily working against mine.

“So good,” He whimpered, fluttering his eyelashes against my neck. “Always so good for me.” Quiet, breathy moans fell from his lips. The sound was so beautiful, especially when it was harmonizing with my own.

“Oh shit.” Baekhyun stopped moving to look towards where the sound had come from. He quickly slid out of me and the bright red blush on his face said it all before I even looked at his bedroom door. I guess Sehun had let himself into Baekhyun’s apartment, because there he was, standing at the door to Baek’s bedroom.

Baekhyun grabbed a pillow to cover himself and shoved Sehun away from the door, closing it behind him. He frowned and looked at me apologetically, looking around for his clothes. I ended up taking a shower before getting dressed and meeting Baekhyun and Sehun in the kitchen. Baekhyun was immediately next to me.

“Remind me to start locking my bedroom door.” Baekhyun whispered quietly. I just shook my head, unable to make eye contact with Sehun just yet.

“Hard liquor girl is still here. He does know how to choose them.” Sehun shrugged. “Always gets the ones that are ‘always so good for him’.” He smirked and chuckled a little. I blushed at his words, turned and to bury myself in Baekhyun’s chest.

“You act like I’ve been with so many people.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

“It has been almost two years since you’ve had an actual relationship.” Sehun shrugged. “She didn’t seem like the shy type at the bar.”

“Well you didn’t walk in on us having sex at the bar, now did you?” Baekhyun retorted.

“I knew that’s what was gonna happen, though. You walked up and she had that look in her eye.” I moved my head away from Baekhyun’s chest and looked at Sehun, raising my eyebrow.

“That look?”

“There’s a certain look that a girl gets when they’re interested. I’ve seen people at my bar hook up a lot, and that was a prime example.” Sehun leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Baekhyun scoffed.

“Baekhyun is my second...serious relationship.” I shrugged. “Anyone else never really stuck around.”

“They’re dumb then,” Baekhyun turned me to face him. “You’re the best, you know that right?” I chuckled but he stopped me with a kiss. I was happy to finally feel his lips against mine for the first time today.

“Hey, I know I interrupted you two but you don’t have to fuck right in front of me.” He shouted, jokingly covering his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ve _never_ seen people fuck before.” I snorted, rolling my eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows at my words.

“Never...right in front of me, no.” I felt Baekhyun tense and tighten his grip on me, but it wouldn’t have been easy for Sehun to tell.

“So, what brought you here, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked after a long stretch of tense silence.

“I heard what happened with Hyomin. I was wondering if she was okay. Although, I found a little bit more than I expected.” He gestured towards the two of us. “Baekhyun, can I talk to you for a few minutes? Alone?” The question caught both Baekhyun and I off guard and when he broke his grasp on me I almost whined.

I watched as the two men went into the living room. I wanted to know what Sehun was talking about, so I stood behind the corner and listened to what they would’ve considered a quiet conversation.

“Baek,” Sehun sighed. “I don’t know how to say this but...are you sure she’s not a minor? She looks young.”

“Sehun, she’s nineteen, she’s not a minor. I’m not stupid.” Baekhyun replied.

“You have to think about this. How can you have a long term relationship with her? You have a _child_ , for fucks sake, and you’re in your bedroom fucking a nineteen year old girl. You’re almost twenty-five. You don’t have time for girls like her. How can you be sure she’s nineteen?” My heart sank in my chest because of Sehun’s words. How was any of this his business?

“She’s in my Chemistry course.” Baekhyun sighed. “I honestly don’t care how old she is. I love her and that’s all that matters.”

“No, Baekhyun, that’s _not_ all that matters!” Sehun’s voice was escalating. “Your love blinds you, so badly that you can’t even see the obvious consequences. The school finds out? You’re fired. You need someone older who has a steady life of their own.”

“Why do you care so much?” He was getting impatient. “She makes me happy, you know, and I haven’t _been_ happy. I’m twenty-five years old and I’ve already had a failed marriage. I’m not looking for a random fuck, Sehun, I need someone with me. She’s good with Hyomin and she’s good -”

“With your dick?” Sehun retorted quickly.

“Shut the fuck up.” Baekhyun’s voice dropped. “Get out.” My eyes widened and I covered my mouth to mask a gasp.

“Wha - Baekhyun, I’m trying to help you. Think with your head, not your heart or _whatever_ else you’re thinking with.” Sehun sighed. “How do you know that she loves you back?”

“I said get out, and if I have to say it again, I’ll just throw you out.” I was almost scared of the darkness and the sincerity in Baekhyun’s voice. I’d never heard him like this before.

“You did this shit with Jiyoung too, back in high school. Look where that ended up, Baekhyun.” The sound of the door slamming made me jump. I felt the lump in my throat but I quickly swallowed it away. I didn’t have time to be upset right now, no matter Sehun’s opinion on me.

He walked back into the kitchen slowly, running his fingers through his hair. He gave me a look, and it told me everything. He didn’t want to be sad anymore, but the way things were working out just weren’t in his favor.

I wrapped him in my arms and his head leaned on my shoulder. I felt his tears, even though I wished I could’ve stopped them. He didn’t deserve to cry. I rubbed his back slowly and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. I’m not going anywhere.” I whispered. “Just ignore Sehun. Please, for me?”

When he looked up at me, his heart broke. He looked tired, both physically and emotionally and I just wanted to make him happy. He told Sehun that I make him happy. His eyes were swollen and red, his eyelashes wet.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that. Sehun...he had a lot of growing up to do recently so he thinks he knows what’s going on between us.” Baekhyun sighed before sniffling a little bit. I heard little footsteps until I finally saw Hyomin walking into the kitchen. She tilted her head in confusion at Baekhyun.

“Daddy, no cry.” She pouted. He gave her a small smile, holding his arms out to her. She giggled and jumped into his arms, her dark hair messy. I assumed she just woke up.

“Daddy’s okay, little one.” Hyomin wrapped her hand around one of his fingers, giggling at the difference in size.

“Tell Mommy help.” She said, nodding her head. He raised his eyebrows, this time it was him looking at her with a confused look.

“Mommy?”

“Mommy!” She waved her hand in my direction.

Baekhyun looked at me with wide eyes, his mouth agape as Hyomin motioned towards me. All I could do was sit there, speechless because of the small child actually calling me her parent. Then, she looked at me and puffed out her bottom lip, frowning.

“Mommy, help daddy.”


	8. 8

“Hyomin, um -” Baekhyun was blushing red, so red I wanted to laugh. He was clearly unsure of how to react to his daughter’s words, but I could only just hold back the giggles. He kept looking from her to me, and back again. He had forgotten his tears and ultimately was worried about the moment at hand.

“Baek, it’s okay.” I kneeled by Hyomin and she ran to me, giggling as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“A-are you sure? That’s so - oh God that was so abrupt.” He looked more taken aback by this action that I was. “I’m sorry, that probably weirded you out, you’re just nineteen and all, why would you want to be the fill in mother for my three year old child -”

“Baekhyun.”

“I mean, she hasn’t really had a mother but I never thought she would cling onto you that much. I told you she was clingy - oh my God am I that clingy?”

“Baek.”

“Please don’t get uncomfortable, she’s only three she doesn’t mean that you have to be her mom -”

“ _Byun Baekhyun_!” I shouted, finally getting his attention. He looked at me with wide eyes. From his position on the floor, he was eye level with me so he didn’t have far to look. Hyomin sat in my lap and played with my hair.

“Yes?” He squeaked, clearing his throat before repeating himself. “Yes?”

“I’m not uncomfortable. It doesn’t make me want to leave you.” I laughed at the ridiculous thought. “I think it’s cute that she likes me that much.”

“She loves you a lot. She usually takes forever to open to people, especially women, but she’s adapted so well to you.” He sighed watching me as I began to make faces at Hyomin. “She’s...never known what having a mother is like.” His gaze saddened at the thought.

“And you know that’s not your fault, right?” I looked at him, raising one of my eyebrows slightly. “She chose to leave, not you. You’ve done so well raising Hyomin, I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’ll do better than all the kids that have two parents, just because she has you.”

“What would I do without you?” He gave me a half smile. “I love you...so much, you know that, right?” Hyomin abruptly stood from my lap, running (more like waddling) into the living room when the sounds of her favorite TV show came on.

“I happen to know that I love you more.” I shrugged, seeing the childish grin spread across his face. He scooted closer to me so our knees were touching. He cupped both of my cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips delicately against mine. When he was close to me, I felt at home. My heart fluttered even at the mention of his name.

“That’s impossible, babe.” He chuckled. He grabbed my hips and pulled me so I was straddling his lap on the floor. “Just like how you make me feel. This happiness should be impossible.” His voice lowered to a whisper as I stared into his deep brown eyes.

The same brown eyes that travelled down to my lips, the same brown eyes that clenched shut every time we had sex. He leaned closer to me, much too slowly, and his lips barely brushed against mine before I felt the electricity flowing through both of our bodies.

“We’ve been interrupted twice already, sweetheart, I don’t think you should make me hard right now.” He whispered lowly. I didn’t want to move, but no matter what, there was a child maybe ten feet from us and I knew we both had more self control than this. I got off his lap, feeling his hand lightly slap my ass with a smirk.

“Baek,” I blushed, even though nobody had been in there to see it.

“How about I call Yixing and he can watch Hyomin for a few hours. We can go on a date and...finish what we started.” I could tell by his voice that he wasn’t kidding. He pulled me close to him so I could feel the growing bulge in his pants.

So that’s exactly what he did. Yixing gladly accepted watching the small girl and told us to have fun on our date. I could only wonder when we would ‘finish what we started’. Soon after we arrived back at his apartment and I got my answer. We barely made it into his bedroom before my shirt came off. He pulled his shirt off and when we closed the bedroom door behind us, he locked it before pulling my pants down.

“Someone’s impatient.” I giggled. He silenced me with a kiss and led me to his bed. I fell against it, spreading my legs to give him room. He settled in between my thighs, his hands easily exploring my body. I whimpered when I felt his fingers trace over the thin fabric of my panties.

“I need you.” He groaned, pushing my panties aside to slide his finger into me. I gasped quietly, biting my lip.

“W-wait, Baek.” He pulled his finger out of me immediately, staring at me with wide eyes as if he’d done something wrong.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I - nothing, I just...I don’t know how to just ask.” I blushed, covering my face with my hands, but ultimately gathering the courage. “Can I suck your dick?” His eyes nearly fell out of his head because of how wide they were.

“A-are you sure? I didn’t want to pressure you into anything, that’s why I didn’t mention it. I figured you just didn’t want to and that’s okay I promise.” He rambled quickly, a laugh rising from my throat.

“Lay back, babe.” I giggled, watching as he moved quickly to do so, propping himself up on his elbows to watch me. I teased him a little, reaching my hand around him and barely allowing my fingers to brush against him.

I kissed his tip, licking up the leaking precum. I took him into my mouth, a long moan stretching from his throat. I took him halfway into my mouth before I swallowed around him, making his whole body jerk as I did so. He was trying hard to keep his eyes open and his bottom lip was in between his teeth.

I began to feel his hips buck. His hand laced in my hair and continued to push my head down on his cock until he hit the back of my throat with little resistance. I almost gagged around him but I held it back, trying my hardest not to show how much I didn’t know what I was doing. He began to thrust into my mouth, the pure look of pleasure on his face turning me on to a great extent.

“Stop, stop, stop.” He whined over and over again as I stopped my mouth and pulled myself off of him.

“What’s wrong?” I frowned, almost convinced that I’d done a terrible job.

“This would’ve been over a lot faster if you kept going.” He replied honestly, pulling me under him easily and taking off my bra. He brought my right nipple into his mouth and I put my hands in his hair to keep him close to my skin. When he took his pretty, pink lips off my nipple, a string of saliva followed, making a moan stretch from my throat.

“Fuck me.” I growled at him.

“Anything for you.” He pulled my panties down and he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes. He wasted no time in lining up with my entrance. He nipped at my collarbones and sheathed himself in me with one quick thrust.

“Baek,” I sighed, attempting to get used to him stretching me out. I couldn’t say anything else before he started thrusting. He was thrusting unbelievably fast, probably due to the two times we were interrupted, he was needy.

“Nobody’s here baby girl, scream my name.” He whispered against the skin of my neck. I was having a hard time to make any other sounds than the small gasps that were escaping my mouth.

Lately we had slow, passionate sex, but now he wanted to reach his high as much as he needed me to get there. I was sure there would be marks on the wall from the headboard smacking it with each of Baekhyun’s thrusts.

“I said scream.” He growled, moving one of his hands in between the two of us to rub my clit. I cursed loudly, unsure of how to deal with all the pleasure he was giving me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, catching him off guard when I flipped us over. I began to grind down on him and he shivered due to my touch.

“You’re supposed to let me make you cum.” He chuckled breathlessly, his black hair nearly sticking to his forehead and the unmistakable smell of sex filling the room. I braced myself against his chest, smirking against his neck as I began to move my hips.

“I wanna make _you_ cum.” I nibbled on his earlobe, working my hips against his as fast as I could, feeling how close I was to my high.

“Fuck, keep doing that.” He moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet mine. I cried out when he slid into my g-spot. I felt him so deep inside me that I didn’t want him to move, it was perfect. He let out a high pitched moan once I began to clench around him.

“I’m gonna cum.” I whimpered, feeling his hips work harder because of my words.

“That’s right, cum on my cock.” The feeling in my stomach dropped and I saw white when he threw me into euphoria. I crumbled against his chest, feeling him thrust up into me while he held onto me. Once I came down from my orgasm, I felt his warm cum shoot inside me. He panted, pulling me closer to him.

His cock was softening inside me but I didn’t want him to leave me yet. I was still living for the stretch I received. He lifted me off of him shortly after, placing me on the bed next to him. He kissed my shoulder.

“Where do you want to go for our date? I don’t care where, it can be anywhere.” He closed his eyes as he left a mark on the skin of my shoulder.

“For our date...I want to go to your favorite place.” I smiled at him, cupping his cheeks in my hands.

“My favorite place?” He chuckled.

“Yep, tell me where it is and take me there.” I nodded, moving close to him to use his chest as support.

“Well…” He sighed. “You’re already at my favorite place.”

“Your apartment?” I giggled, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No, silly,” He snorted. “My favorite place is wherever you are.”


	9. 9

Even though I told Baekhyun I didn’t want to go anywhere special, he took me to my place so I could change into something dressier. I could only imagine what he had planned for the evening, but I didn’t mind. I changed into a black dress and slipped on the simple, matching heels before I left with Baekhyun.

Chaeyoung and Yuna didn’t ask any questions except for when I would be coming home. I told them that I was going to be back later tonight. I slid back into his passenger seat and he just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” I asked. “Is it not fancy enough?”

“No, no, it’s not that. You look beautiful.” He smiled his award winning smile before he put the car into reverse and pulled away from my apartment building. Of course, he had chosen an expensive restaurant and I scolded him for it.

“There’s no way -”

“Nope.” He cut me off, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna hear any complaints and you’re not paying for it so don’t even _try._ ” I opened my mouth to argue but he just gave me one of his stern teacher looks and I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

He chuckled, reaching over my lap to unbuckle my seatbelt for me and opened the door. He exited his side and met me around on mine, holding out his hand so he could intertwine our fingers. We walked in and the waitress escorted us to a seat quickly.

“You’re too much.” I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

“I’m afraid I’ll never be enough for you.” He said calmly, sipping the water the waitress had dropped off previously. I laughed at him, shaking my head.

“Please, Baek, you could’ve had anyone. I think I’m not enough for you.” The look he gave me was completely serious. I hadn’t expected him to take this seriously.

“You know, I don’t _want_ anyone else, right?” He raised his eyebrows at me, a sincerity in his eyes that I didn’t see unless he was completely serious about something. “I love _you_ , I don’t want to love anyone else.”

“I know.” I gave him a small smile. “I love you too.” He squeezed my hand with his again as the waitress walked up to us again to take our orders. The date was nice and sweet overall. Whenever we went on dates, he would always have to be looking at me or holding my hand.

After our date, we just took a walk. We walked down the street, fingers intertwined. He swung our two arms back and forth a little. It was chilly outside, but I couldn’t feel it. The warmth from Baekhyun’s heart kept me from the cold.

“I love these moments with you.” He sighed happily. “I wanna hold your hand all the time.”

“Then do it.” I told him, stopping him so he would face me. He grinned down at me and I watched as the small snowflakes stuck to his black hair. The world froze in that moment. I had no more need to get out of the snow, the lights and flashing cars disappeared. It was just Baekhyun and I, with the snow sticking to both of us and melting against our skin.

I felt his warm hand on the skin of my cheek and I leaned into his touch. He moved closer to me, closing his eyes as he awaited the feeling of our lips melding together. His lips were cold, slightly wet due to the small flakes of snow that had fallen on them.

His hands pressed into the small of my back, holding me close to him. I couldn’t tell what was happening in the world around me. When we broke apart, his gaze was full of adoration.

“(Y/N)?” _That voice._ “Shit, it’s you!”

I turned to see the one person I’d hoped that I’d never see again. My ex, the first serious relationship that I ever had. I could already feel my past coming back to me, the heartbreak and betrayal.

“Oh...Yoojin.” Baekhyun’s grip on my hand tightened. “I-it’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, a couple years! You look so different now!” He chuckled. “Makes me wonder why I ever gave you up in the first place.”

“Dude, -” Baekhyun started to move in front of me, but I stopped him.

“ _You_ cheated on _me_ , Yoojin.” I scoffed. “I got over you a long time ago.”

“Hey, I was just trying to compliment you.” He threw his hands up in mock surrender before shoving them back into his coat pockets. “Who’s this, anyway?” He nodded towards Baekhyun.

“This is Baekhyun, my boyfriend.” I told him. Baekhyun stiffly held out his hand for Yoojin to shake.

“You’re a lucky man.” Yoojin’s eyes raked down my body, disregarding the layers. I felt Baekhyun tense and I suddenly became aware that Baekhyun could be the jealous type.

“I know.” He replied bluntly, holding me close to him. “I think we’re going to go. I have to get her home.”

“Hold on, can I just talk to you real quick?” I knew I should’ve have agreed, but I told Baekhyun I would be okay and to just wait for me. We barely walked away from Baekhyun, but enough so he wouldn’t hear any of Yoojin’s words.

“What do you want?” I asked impatiently. “Baekhyun and I are on a date.”

“After a year, you’ve finally gotten over me?” He scoffed, taking me off guard.

“Excuse me?” I narrowed my eyes, feeling my body tense as he walked a little too close to me for my liking. “I’ve been over you for a long ass time. I haven’t dated anyone because I didn’t want to. I’m with Baekhyun now, are we done here?”

“You think he won’t hurt you?” Yoojin tilted his head. “Just look at him, (Y/N). If I had a few girls opening their legs for me, imagine how many are willing to open up for him. Maybe he’ll leave because he finds someone who doesn’t need to wait a year into a relationship to have sex -”

“ _Shut up_!” I yelled, shoving him away from me. The distant memories were rising just like the tears in my eyes.

“Oh, did I hit the spot?” He smirked. The next moments happened in a flash. Baekhyun must’ve heard some of it because he was suddenly grabbed Yoojin by the collar and slamming him up against the wall.

“You ever fucking talk to her again and I’ll fucking kill you myself.” He growled lowly before he punched Yoojin in the face. There was a cracking sound and Yoojin groaned before sliding to the ground and holding his nose. Baekhyun shook his fist a little and made a pained expression, but he hid it by walking towards me.

“Baek, are you ok-”

“It’s alright, baby, just keep walking.” We got back to his car. It was almost 8 PM and even though we both had a class to be in tomorrow, he wasn’t taking me home yet. I couldn’t help but let the tears fall past my eyes and down my cheeks.

His hand was on my thigh soothingly, moving his thumb lightly. We went back to his apartment and he just held me.

“Hey, look at me.” He used his hands to make our eyes meet, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “He’s not coming near you again, okay? You’re safe. Please, tell me what happened when you’re ready.”

He gave me some of his clothes to change into, despite me having things at his apartment. We sat on the couch and he held me close to him, kissing the top of my head.

“Are you sure you want to hear this? I don’t want you to think of me differently.”

“I could never.” He whispered. “I just want you to talk to me.”

“H-he was my first serious relationship. It was like sophomore year when we started dating. He was...really sweet at first. Beyond what I thought any teenage boy could possibly be. I was barely sixteen, so I was a virgin and I wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having sex with him yet.” I took a deep breath, trying to go down memory lane without making it any more painful than it had to me. “It was six months into our relationship and I’d grown attached...I was scared that he would’ve left me if I didn’t have sex with him, so I did. It wasn’t what I’d imagined it’d be. I wasn’t in love with him but I couldn’t handle the idea of losing him.”

“You...you said he cheated on you?” Baekhyun was hesitant, but I knew he was just trying to look after me.

“Well, yeah. He did. My first time...it _hurt_ , the whole time, and he never even made sure if I was okay and...I couldn’t do it again after that. So eventually he just found some other girl that was more than willing to spread her legs for him.” I remembered that day so clearly. I believed that she was my friend, and then she just took advantage of my situation with him.

“Babe…” He whispered. “If I ever...hurt you, please tell me. Whatever we do isn’t supposed to hurt and it’s bullshit that your first time wasn’t even...what a fucking loser, I should’ve punched him harder.” He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling me closer to him.

“You’ve never hurt me, Baek.” I smiled gratefully. “I trust you, more than you know. I love you so much and that’s something I never could’ve said to him.”

“I love you too. I-is that why you asked if what we were doing is just sex…?” He asked. He was beginning to feel bad and that was what I was trying to avoid.

“It was part of it, Baek. I don’t want you to feel bad, there’s no way you could’ve known, okay? My past is the past, you’re the one I want right now, and the only one I’ll want for a long time.” I was at his apartment until 9:30. He dropped me off at my apartment before he went to pick up Hyomin.

Chaeyoung and Yuna must’ve been asleep already, because when I walked in it was completely silent. I climbed into my bed, unsure of how I was going to sleep without Baekhyun. It was nice to wake up to him first thing in the morning.

My phone vibrated against the nightstand and a part of me hoped it was Baekhyun, yet I knew he had priorities within his work. I checked to see who it was, and I frowned at the unknown number flashing on my screen.

I answered it with a quiet hello, noticing the familiar voice behind the phone.

“Hi, (Y/N).”

“Sehun? How’d you get my number?” I frowned, running my fingers through my hair.

“That doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter, is the fact that Baekhyun broke some kid’s nose. Baekhyun is a _teacher_ , (Y/N), a teacher at the same school that you and that kid go to.” There was no sugar coating from Sehun today, he knew what he was doing. “Your ex, right?”

“Don’t talk about him. You don’t know about him or anything that happened between the two of us -”

“That’s besides the point. Not only is he threatening _you_ , he’s threatening you _and_ Baekhyun. He knows Baekhyun is the chemistry teacher. He’s threatening to tell the school if your relationship with Baekhyun continues.”


	10. 10

I walked into my chem class the next day with half an hour of sleep max, and I hoped that Baekhyun had gotten some sleep. I sat in my usual seat, crossing my arms over my chest. There was a pang of guilt when I saw Baekhyun walk in, a smile on his face as he saw me, nodding in acknowledgement.

I quickly stood to go talk to him, despite the ten other kids who were sitting in the back. I recognized a few of them, they were friends of Yoojin’s. I scoffed at them, rolling my eyes as I pulled a chair next to Baekhyun’s desk. He was pulling his things out of his bag and he looked at me for a second, raising his eyebrow.

“The kids in the back are friends of Yoojin’s.” I acted as if I wasn’t regarding them. “That’s how he knows who you are.”

“Hm, that sounds like something he’s going to have to deal with.” He shrugged nonchalantly, continuing to organize his desk. “He’s bullshitting about telling the school. He has no proof. We barely interact inside the walls of the school except for...that first time.” He held back a smirk but it was evident it was there.

“That was _your_ idea.” I rolled my eyes, relaxing my back against the chair.

“It was.” He smiled. “It wasn’t the worst decision.” He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, holding back a laugh to make things seem normal. One of Yoojin’s friends walked by Baekhyun.

“Yeah, but the chem formulas are really confusing.” He frowned but I just gave him a small shake of my head that would’ve been undetectable if he wasn’t this close to me.

“What part of them is confusing? The amounts of each atom or…?”

“All of it, honestly.” I sighed. “I barely passed this class in high school, I have to pass the college course.”

He went into a small description of how chemical formulas worked and while it was actually helpful and I did learn something, it wasn’t what I wanted to talk about. Yoojin’s friend eventually left and I rolled my eyes, resting my head on the edge of his desk.

“Yoojin thinks that we don’t have sex.” I chuckled. “He said that was why he cheated on me, so you had no reason not to. Can we even get in trouble if we don’t have sex?”

“Yes,” He chuckled. “It’s against about every rule in the handbook.” I frowned at his little concern for the obvious things that were happening. This was dangerous. Sehun was right; Baekhyun had a family to live for and someone like me just _didn’t_ fit into that.

“So why do you do this?” I frowned, attempting to keep myself calm in front of the people who had listened into a conversation about chemistry. “You need to worry about yourself and Hyomin. I-I think Sehun was right. I don’t fit into your life.”

“We can talk about this later.” His voice turned cold. “Go back to your seat.”

“Baek, I’m just trying to look out for you -”

“I asked you to go to your seat.” He reminded me. I scoffed, shaking my head as I brought the chair back to the desk. I sat down and listened as the class dragged on, but I wasn’t really taking in anything that Baekhyun was saying.

After class, I tried to walk out but I was stopped by not only the raging kids trying to escape the doors, but Baekhyun as well. I took a deep breath before I dropped my things on the floor. He sat as his desk and watched me, his arms crossed over his chest. He was too far in teacher mode to not say anything.

“Chaeyoung or Yuna home?” He asked.

“No, they’ve class until 3 -”

“Good.” He said. “I’ll pack up and we can talk there.”

“Baekhyun, I don’t think that’s a good idea -”

“Are you going to let him scare you _again_?” Baekhyun snapped. “He’s nothing but a piece of shit, alright? I’m not going to cheat on you or anything, but stop giving him the upper hand. He can tell the school if he wants to, I don’t _care_. Sehun thinks I’m dumb but I’ve already got three other job offers.”

“Baek -”

“I don’t know what you think is going to happen, but no matter what happens, this won’t be over. I told you that I’m serious about you. I’ve told you that so many times.” He stopped to take a deep breath.

“Your friend thought I was a _minor_.” I scoffed, running my fingers through my hair. “What are other people going to think?

“Sehun is Sehun, he over exaggerates. You don’t look like a minor, at all. Yixing was more than surprised when I told him you were nineteen. He thought you were at least twenty-one.” Baekhyun told me. “If you still wanna talk about it we can but...not here. I don’t like that his friends have this class.” So I allowed him to lead me to his car and he drove me to my place, which was empty due to the two other girls being at their shared class.

“Do you want anything to drink? I would get you something to eat too but all we have is snacks...so…” I laughed nervously.

“Why are you nervous?” He smiled widely, shaking his head at me.

“You’ve never...been here when the girls aren’t here, I don’t know.” I shrugged, blushing a little. “And it’s a little messy.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been in the college _student_ crowd, but I was here once. Not that long ago, actually. Just over a year maybe?” He patted the couch next to him and held his arms out like a child asking to be picked up.

“I see where Hyomin gets it from.” I teased him, easily falling into his arms after the long day that I’d gone through earlier.

“Babe, I love you.” He sighed. “I don’t want you to think you don’t belong in my life because I really think you do. Actually, I don’t think, I _know_.”

“I love you too, Baek, you know that. I just don’t want anything to happen to you because of me. You have a kid to look after.” I stared at our intertwined fingers. He sighed, resting his head against the back of the couch.

“That’s what everyone says.” He shook his head. “But I _have_ been looking after her, and I still do, but after her mom left I...I never get to do what I want to do, and as selfish as that sounds, it’s the truth. Why does...why does _Jiyoung_ get to be out there and live her life even though she left her family? I’ll never understand that. She did the worst thing a parent could do, but she still gets to be her own person.” I squeezed his hand and scooted closer to him, hearing his heart race as I leaned against his chest.

“I get it, Baek. I admire you so much for sticking with Hyomin through all of this. But have you thought about what Sehun said? You need someone with a stable life of their own, a relationship without risks.” I whispered to him, unable to work up the courage to say it any louder.

“No relationship comes without a risk. Say I did find a girl my age.” He shrugged. “She would hear failed marriage and run, because even though the relationship just began, most women in their mid-twenties are looking for marriage or long term relationships. Failures usually repeat themselves.”

“But it wasn’t your fault.” I frowned.

“But it still failed.” He shook his head. “But you…? You’re young and you know you have your life ahead of you. As far as I know, you’re in no rush to get married because you have more time.” The thought of marriage scared me. I’d always been scared of pure commitment after Yoojin because nothing was certain.

“My mom always told me to wait for marriage. She said that if you waited until you found someone you truly loved, even if it’s until you’re forty, it’ll be worth it. It’s never been a concern for me.” I told him honestly. He snuggled closer to me.

“...do you truly love me?” He asked quietly, almost as if for reassurance.

“I think I’d be pretty fucking stupid not to.” My words took him off guard. “I’ve...never really experienced love before this, but I fell for you harder than I’ve ever fallen for anyone.” His answer was kissing me. That was always the answer, but I was okay with that.

“Please never lose that love for me.” He whispered. I don’t know what led to it, but my back was pressed into the couch as he sat between my legs, his hand on my knee as he looked at me laying under him. He gave me a sweet smile, his hands lightly rubbing my thighs through the fabric of my jeans.

“I couldn’t even if I tried.” I grinned at him, watching as his lips came closer to mine. The kiss was sweet and his hand was still on my thigh. He nipped lightly on my bottom lip as he slid his hand up until he was sliding under my shirt.

He only broke the kiss to remove my shirt and his own. His eyes raked over my body, sending chills down my spine. Finally, his lips were against mine again and I sighed against his mouth, grinding my hips against his. I moved my hands down to the button on his pants and his body reacted. He kissed my neck, his touches were slow and precise.

He moved away from me to slide his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He ran his hand over the bulge, a long sigh escaping his throat. I worked on getting my own pants off, encouraged by the sight of him sitting on his knees, his hard cock just centimeters away from his hand.

“You’re mine, okay? Nothing’s going to change that.” Despite the situation that had happened moments before, his voice was sweet.

I pushed my pants and panties down my legs, watching as Baekhyun helped me take them off. After that, it was easy to tell how much the two of us really needed each other. His boxers were off within seconds and he was hovering over me once again, his hands resting on either side of my head as he kissed my lips sweetly.

In the middle of his kiss, he slid in slowly. The breath caught in my throat and I gripped his shoulders tighter as he allowed me to adjust to him. He sat there, waiting for me to tell him he could move. He was so overwhelming, in every aspect, and I couldn’t breathe long enough to tell him to move. The slight sting and the pain of my past forgotten, I looked at him and nodded. His lips explored all over my neck and collarbones as he began his slow pace. He had become everything to me within such a short period of time.

We had slow sex before, but never quite like this. His lips were soft over my skin while he made sure I felt everything. He reached places inside of me that hadn’t been touched before. I moaned, unable to hold it back anymore. His hips worked so easily against mine that I thought for a moment that there was no way we weren’t supposed to be together.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whimpered, his thrust pattern wavering a little. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to sink deeper into me. I gasped when he hit my g-spot, gripping his shoulders and bringing his lips to mine.

He stilled when he had completely sheathed himself inside of me. He paused from his movements and kissed my shoulders and my neck, not leaving a place without his touch. I was filled to the brim and I couldn’t find a way to say any words. Our lips met again and his slow pace turned into something just a bit faster, but it was working.

I felt myself building and I wanted to warn him but the way he was making me feel had turned me mute except for the moans that fell from my mouth. His moans were quiet, but I heard them every time he thrusted completely inside me. I was so close, and when he decided to move one of his hands down to rub circles on my clit with his fingers, I went over the edge.

I almost didn’t notice his warm cum shooting into me when the waves of euphoria took over my body. His teeth nipped at the skin of my neck, leaving a mark for me to find later. When I could take in my surroundings again, I felt him softening inside of me before he pulled out slowly, rubbing my hips gently as he did so.

“I’m fucking in love with you.” He whispered. “I’m so in love with you that the thought of the pain you’ve gone through makes me sick. I want to erase all of it.” I let his words soak in. I was scared, scared of losing him, scared of being in love.

“Baekhyun, I love you.”

“I love hearing you say that.” He grabbed my clothes and once again helped me into them as he had done before.

He then dressed himself, finding his place next to me on the couch again. I felt the lull of sleep tugging at me, but something was keeping me up.

“C’mon, let’s get you into something comfortable and you can get some rest.” He kissed my cheek and led me to my room.

I changed my pants and he waited for me on my bed. I climbed next to him, feeling his arms wrap around me and the blanket coming up to my shoulders.

“It was so hard sleeping without you, you know that?” He chuckled quietly. “I’ll have to go pick up Hyomin in a few, so I won’t be here when you wake up but I’ll call you later, okay? Please get some rest for now, you seemed tired today.” He kissed the top of my head.

I nodded, pressing my face in his chest. I heard his soft voice drifting into my ears, he was singing to me. I didn’t recognize the song, but I definitely fell asleep easily with his beautiful, smooth voice drifting into my ears.


	11. 11

I ended up sleeping later than I intended, and I had a missed call from  Baekhyun. He always stuck to his words and no matter what, I knew he would never do anything to betray my trust. I sat up and stretched a little before calling Baekhyun back.

“Hi there, beautiful.” His voice was laced with humor. “Did your six hour nap do anything good for you?”

“Baek,” I whined. “I miss you. Come back.”

“You know I would if I could. You could come here if you wanted. Hyomin’s just about asleep but I’m sure she’ll love to see you.” He suggested. I contemplated on the thought. I didn’t exactly want to change out of the comfortable pants I was wearing, but I knew Baekhyun wouldn’t care if I did or not.

“I’m scared to get bombarded with questions by Chae if I leave again.” I chuckled, playing with the fabric on my shirt. I heard Baekhyun’s beautiful laugh on the other end. It was weird to wake up without him, but we would have to get used to it eventually.

“She was there when I left.” He told me. “She asked me what my ‘true intentions were with her best friend’ were.”

“What’d you say?”

“Well if I told you that wouldn’t be fair, now would it?” He laughed. “It’s not that easy to get answers from me.”

“Chae always questions people if Yuna and I start dating. I’m glad to see you’re still around after that.”

“I think it’s cute, how the three of you look after each other.” He sighed. “Maybe we should introduce Sehun to Chaeyoung. The two protective friends.”

“Oh, so you’re a teacher _and_ a matchmaker? You just swept me off my feet.” I teased him. “If you wanna I could probably see if she’d be up for it. She’d most likely be up for it.”

“Baby, I’m gonna let you go now, Hyomin’s asleep and I have to put her in bed. You can still come over if you’d like.” He told me. “There’s a spare key under the welcome mat that I think you should just keep.” My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to scream, he was the sweetest person ever, and he was all mine. How did I get so lucky?

“I’ll talk to Chae and I’m definitely coming over.” I heard his laugh. “Goodbye, Baekhyun. I love you.”

“I love you too!” When the call was over I sighed and stretched out on my noticeably empty bed. It felt wrong to wake up without Baekhyun. There was a knock at my bedroom door that made me look up a little.

“Come in…?” I saw as Chaeyoung poked her head through the door and she had a wide grin on her face.

“Was that the _L word_ I just heard?”

“Chae,” I buried my face in my hands. “You’re a little late.”

“This must’ve been a wild month.” She laughed, launching herself to sit on the edge of my bed. “I wanna know everything. Is he still good in bed? Did you guys have sex here? Also what’s with the kid? The little girl I mean, not Baekhyun. I asked him his true intentions and that boy is so _whipped_!”

“Woah, slow down, Chae, one question at a time.” She clapped her hands like a small child. She then calmed down.

“Okay, sex then. How often? Are you being safe?” She narrowed her eyes at me. “He has a kid, he doesn’t need another one. Especially one that’s _yours_ , you’re nineteen.”

“Yes, _mom_ , we’re safe. I’ve been on birth control for years, we’re fine. And there was one day where we had sex twice. That was great, but really right now it’s maybe...four times a week?” I’d never really kept track, but the number sounded about right. Chaeyoung’s eyes nearly fell out of her head as she widened them.

“ _Nice_!” She held her hand out for a high five, and I slapped her hand. She clapped again.

“I’m supposed to go to his apartment in a few.”

“You’re always there.” She pouted. “Your bed was made for a solid five days before today. It’s like you already live with him. Is his kid living with him?”

“Yeah, he has full custody. His ex disappeared after she was born. It’s horrible.” I sighed. “She actually lost her and Baekhyun and I searched until like three in the morning to find that Yixing had found her a while ago.” I chuckled at the memory, glad that she was okay in the long run.

“So he’s the responsible parent. Nice, makes him look better. Okay, I’ll stop bothering you, go see your man.” She nodded, attempting to pull me up after her to rush me.

“We should plan a girl’s night again soon, okay?” I smiled at her and she nodded.

“No taking anyone home, you found the right guy!” She joked. “I don’t have class tomorrow so you can take my car if you want! The keys are hanging by the door.” She turned to leave the room.

“You’re the best, Kwon Chaeyoung!” I yelled after her. She just shook her head and laughed.

“I know!”

I arrived at Baekhyun’s nearly ten minutes later. I found the spare key under the mat and unlocked the door, walking in and taking my shoes off. It was dark except for the flashing colors on the TV screen. Baekhyun wasn’t in there, but I heard the shower running. I took off my coat and decided to put some of Hyomin’s toys back where they belonged.

I turned the TV down a little, the kids’ show still playing from when I was on the phone with Baekhyun. Once I’d put the toys away, I took a seat on the couch, waiting for Baekhyun to get out of the shower.

Of course, once I gotten up to go to his bedroom, I froze next to the bathroom door when I heard a low sound. Was that a moan? There was nothing else it could be. I blushed even though there was nobody there to see me do it.

I almost knocked on the door, but I didn’t want to interrupt him if he was...having a good time. I’d never found myself in this situation before, and I wasn’t sure what to do but something inside me burned. I opened the door slowly, climbing on top of the counter. I could only imagine what he looked like right now.

“Baekhyun?” I said in a sweet voice, hearing the breath catch in his throat.

“Oh God,” The embarrassment was evident in his voice. “Y-you didn’t tell me when you were coming over.”

“Hm, couldn’t even wait for me?” I scrunched up my nose. “Baby, what if I wanted to have fun too?”

“W-we had sex earlier, I didn’t want you to get sick of me.”

“Why would I get sick of you when you make me feel good? What were you thinking of just now when you moaned, babe?” My words made him groan and I smiled, but still had to clench my thighs together to get some of the relief I was looking for.

“Mm, baby girl I don’t think you’d look at me the same if you knew.” His voice was deeper than usual, filled with arousal. More wetness seeped from my center at his words.

“I beg to differ, Baek.”

“I’m so hard right now.” He moaned. “I-I want you under me, hands tied to the headboard and blindfolded, legs trembling because I still haven’t let you cum yet. In complete control…” His voice trailed off into a high pitched moan. I’d never been tied up before, but the way Baekhyun said it made it seem so desirable.

I walked off the counter and walked towards the shower curtain. I revealed Baekhyun when I opened it a little. His back was pressed against the wall and his hand was wrapped tightly around his cock, tugging at himself harshly.

“Stop.” I growled at him. He took his hand off of his cock with a loud whine. I giggled at his reaction and he just glared at me through his lust filled eyes. He watched as my hand reached out for him slowly, his breathing picking up before I even touched him. I traced my fingers along his cock teasingly, and he bit his lip.

“Baby, I’ve been in here the past thirty minutes trying to get myself off but my hand won’t work anymore. I need you and your tight pussy, please.” He whimpered, taking me off guard. I gripped his cock as he had, tugging at him roughly. His hips lifted to fuck my hand. I squeezed my hand tighter around him, a drawn out moan falling from his beautiful, pink lips.

I didn’t even care about the droplets of water that had began to splash upon my clothing. Baekhyun’s body jerked once, still thrusting up into my hand. I knew he was close without him saying anything, so I squeezed once before picking up my hand’s pace. He gasped and I felt him twitch in my hand.

He gasped as the white spurts of cum shot from the tip of his cock. He threw his head back slightly and attempted to steady his breathing as the water pouring from the shower head washing away the cum that had landed on his heaving stomach.

When he came down from his high, he turned to look at me, his eyes dark with lust and something else I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

“You have five fucking minutes to be naked and on my bed.”


	12. 12

So I waited for Baekhyun. I hesitated to start without him and something made me pause on the thought of waiting without any clothes on. I didn’t think I liked the idea. It made me feel vulnerable and weak, something that I already was.

The longer Baekhyun took, the more panic began to set in. I knew Baekhyun, and I knew he wouldn’t hurt me but my mind was filled with memories of being taken advantage of, of just being someone’s toy.

I sat against Baekhyun’s headboard, holding my knees to my chest as I tried to steady my breathing that I hadn’t realized picked up until now. I could feel myself shaking, but I wasn’t going to let this take me over. Not this time.

I wished Baekhyun would come into the room, but at the same time I didn’t. Baekhyun was in need right now, and I was clearly in no state to help him. I nearly laughed at how pathetic I was. He had expressed something he wanted to do, and I couldn’t even give him what he wanted. What kind of relationship would this be if all I did was take?

I felt tears prick at my eyes but I refused to let them fall, no matter how prominent the lump in my throat made itself. Suddenly, I couldn’t hold it back anymore. The water blurring my vision slipped past my eyes. I buried my head in my knees and began to sob, forgetting the world around me.

I didn’t look up when the door opened, but the only thing Baekhyun did was run to my side and grabbing my arm. He was saying something, but I couldn’t understand it. I couldn’t breathe, the tears wouldn’t stop. He had one hand on my arm and the other was rubbing my back, trying to break me out of whatever I was in.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, baby, just breathe. Listen to my voice and breathe.” His voice was incredibly soft, considering what he’d told me probably exactly five minutes ago. I could feel myself beginning to calm down, gasping for air while leaning towards Baekhyun more.

“Baekhyun,” I cried out, positive that my voice was filled with pure anguish.

“No, baby, no, it’s okay.” He whispered. “You’re okay, nothing’s going to happen to you.” I wanted to scream and cry because I’d done it again. I’d screwed up with someone else and he was going to run now, because it was _weird._ The idea of being vulnerable scared me into the reaches of sobbing.

“I’m sorry.” I whimpered, feeling as he climbed on the bed next to me, pulling me as close as I could be.

“Don’t be sorry, my love, you haven’t done anything wrong.” He replied, kissing my forehead. “Everything is okay.” His voice was working to calm me down.

“Sing for me.” I sniffled. “Please.”

“Of course.” He whispered, his soft voice drifting into my ears once he began to sing quietly. His hand rubbed against my back and he sang a familiar song, but I couldn’t tell what it was right now. I slowly felt the lump in my throat begin to fade as I leaned into his touch, listening to his soft voice while his other hand intertwined my shaking fingers with his.

I could breathe again and I sighed in relief. When I could understand my surroundings, I saw that Baekhyun’s damp hair stuck to his forehead and he had sweatpants hanging loosely from his hips. His upper body was uncovered and sent waves of warmth into my own.

“That’s my girl.” He smiled, his hand pushing my hair behind my ear softly. “You’re okay. I’m here now.” I leaned against him, now able to hold back the tears that had previously flowed like a broken faucet.

“I love you Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” I sniffled, basking in the warmth his body radiated.

“I love you too sweetheart,” He kissed the top of my head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I shouldn’t have suggested anything like that knowing what you’ve gone through. It was selfish of me, so I’m sorry.”

“No, it wasn’t that.” I shook my head. “I just felt...vulnerable.”

“You know you’re safe here, right?” He said quietly. “When you’re here, nobody’s gonna hurt you. They’ll have to go through me first. The worst thing that’ll happen here is a paper cut, but if that happens that fucking piece of paper is going in the shredder.” I chuckled at his words and he squeezed me a little bit, a smile on his face.

“I know...it’s just going to take a while to get used to.” I told him. I shifted away from him. “I-I think I should go home. It’s late.”

“Why don’t you stay here? I want to wake up next to you.” He pouted. I almost agreed - almost. Memories flashed through my mind of a few of our mornings together. Slow, lazy sex that would wake both of us up. I loved Baekhyun so much, but any thoughts about sex nearly made me cringe. The moment I dreaded was here - I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to have sex with him without freaking out like I did.

“Baek...I have to go.” I didn’t give him much of an explanation, but I almost felt as if I was going to throw up as I got my things to leave. He followed me out of the room quickly, following me as I searched for some of the things I’d left previously. He stopped me, grabbing my arm.

“Y-you’re taking everything?” He frowned. “You _are_ coming back...right?” At this point, I didn’t know. I wanted to cry again, to break down and have him calm me, but I couldn’t. Not again.

I didn’t answer him, I jerked my arm away and grabbed Chaeyoung’s keys from my purse, walking towards the door. When he spoke my hand froze against the door knob.

“You said you wouldn’t look at me differently.” _It’s not because of you, Baekhyun_. It wasn’t fair for him for me to do these things. Sehun was right; Baek deserved someone who wouldn’t break down into a panic attack when he mentioned trying something new in bed, someone who knew what they were doing in life. I didn’t look at him as I left his apartment, closing the door behind me and praying to any higher power that he didn’t follow.

I got into Chaeyoung’s car and drove home in tears, hoping that it didn’t obscure my vision too badly. I got home and before Chaeyoung could even ask any questions, I went into my room and locking my door behind me.

That night I got no sleep. I could only think about what I was doing to Baekhyun right now. Was he upset? Did he think it was his fault? I cursed loudly, sending something flying until it smacked into the wall. I hated myself. I let these things happen, and I didn’t know what Baekhyun was thinking.

For the next week, I didn’t show up to his class, nor did I answer any of his texts or calls. Couldn’t he see I was doing this for him? He had to understand. My heart broke every morning when I would see his goodnight and goodmorning texts, barely an hour apart. He wasn’t sleeping.

Chaeyoung and Yuna had refrained from asking questions, which I was grateful for. I stayed in my room nearly the whole week, coming out only to eat food, get a drink, or go to the bathroom. I was slowly becoming an empty shell of myself and even though I knew it would happen, it hurt so incredibly that I thought it would turn into physical pain.

When the door opened, I assumed it was Yuna or Chaeyoung coming back from school, but when I looked at the clock it was only 1:30, while Chae and Yuna had class until 3:00. I turned around, seeing a very disheveled Baekhyun.

He had dark circles under his eyes and had lost the sparkle within them. He looked empty. Is this what a week did to him. He lifted his finger up to point at me, shaking his head. I wondered how he had found the spare key, considering I’d never told him where it was.

“Y-you.” He muttered, pointing at me. “I’m tired. I-I’m sorry if I freaked you out, but please stop ignoring me. I’m not even thirty, but this’ll give me gray hair. I can’t have gray hair at twenty-five.”

“Baek, it’s not you -”

“Then what is it?” His hands fell against the counter, his eyes shutting as he whined. “I’m in love with you and this is killing me. Being away from you and knowing damn well that I hurt you when I promised I wouldn’t...it’s killing me.”

“It wasn’t you, Baekhyun.” I repeated myself. “I’m doing it again, and it’s best that you don’t have to deal with me right now.”

“Doing what?”

“I can feel myself closing off to the world again.” My vision blurred again and I cursed myself mentally for being so emotional. “The thought of sex is terrifying again because even though everything was fine before, I know that I can’t give you what you want. You should be with someone who doesn’t break down right before sex, someone who can actually take care of themselves without leaning on their boyfriends for comfort or help.”

“Then I’ll wait.” He dropped his car keys on the table. “Our relationship isn’t _sex_ , I don’t care if I don’t have sex for the rest of my life. As long as I have you, I don’t need sex, I don’t need anything. I just need _you.”_

“You don’t know what you’re promising right now -”

“Sure I do. I’m promising you my life. All of it. It’s yours, you just have to take it.” He replied. “Sure, sex is great, but holding you in my arms? Sleeping in the same bed and waking up to you in the morning? These things are better.”

“Baekhyun…”

“I-I know that you’re scared, hell, I am too, I haven’t been in love since fucking high school and that girl ran out on me.” His eyes were watering, the tears threatened to spill over. “I will give you anything, _everything_ , if you just come back to me.”

“Baekhyun, I never left you.” I told him. “I got scared and I ran, that’s what I’m best at, but I never left you.” I didn’t say anything else, but I walked towards him. I missed his touch, the way his hands gripped my hips gently when he held me close to him.

He wrapped his arms around me, a sigh of relief escaping his throat when I wrapped my arms tightly around him as well. He was crying now, I could tell by the way his body shook and the wetness on my shoulder where his head was buried.

“C’mon, Baek.” I whispered to him. “You need to get some sleep.” He moved away from me enough for me to grab his arm and pull him towards my bedroom. His fingers instinctively intertwined with mine as I pulled the blanket down so he could lay on my bed.

He laid down, humming in content when I followed his actions. I pulled the blanket over the two of us and he wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I kissed him softly before relaxing in his grip. It didn’t take long for both of us to fall into a needed sleep.


	13. 13

Baekhyun wasn’t lying. It was three weeks after that day and not once had he mentioned sex. While I was grateful, I still felt bad. We went from having sex maybe four times a week to nothing for three weeks. Most of the time, Baekhyun, Hyomin and I spent the days together.

He insisted that we got a weekend away. We were going to his parents’ vacation home in Busan and he didn’t give me much time to argue. It was a secluded home set by the edge of a body of water. The place itself was huge, and for the weekend it was just Baekhyun and I. During the day, I turned my phone off and understood when Baekhyun kept his in case anything happened with Hyomin. He didn’t use it much anyway.

We walked inside the place and I was taken aback. It was beautiful, intricately designed and seemingly fragile. His hand on my shoulder startled me from my trance. He chuckled and led me to the room we were staying in. He told me that it had always been his since he was a child. I imagined a little six year old Baekhyun running around the room, smiling to myself.

“I haven’t been here in years.” He laughed, picking up one of the frames on his nightstand. When I looked at it, it was a picture of a small boy with an woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties. I recognized the baby’s smile as Baekhyun’s. Some things never changed.

“You were so cute.” I giggled. He turned to look at me, a fake pout adorning his face.

“What about now?”

“Meh, you’re okay.” I shrugged and he put the frame down and put his hands on my hips. He held me close to him and I relaxed in his familiar touch. It’d been awhile since his hands were holding me as tightly as this. He rested his forehead against mine and I prayed that he wouldn’t see the blush I felt forming on my cheeks.

“I’ve missed spending time with just you.” He whispered, looking into my eyes with his wide ones. I touched his cheek with my fingers before moving them to his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Baek…” I said, finally. He eyes shot open and he looked at me.

“Yes, my love?” His voice was soft. I pressed myself closer to him.

“I want you.” I must’ve taken him off guard because all he did was raise his eyebrow at me.

“You have me.”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” I chuckled, rolling my eyes at him. “I want you. I want to have sex with you.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, but his shocked look was soon replaced with excitement.

“Are you sure? I’m okay with waiting. I don’t want you to -” I cut him off my pushing my lips against his. He groaned against my lips and his hands trailed down to my ass and squeezed gently. I couldn’t believe how much I’d missed his touch. When he tried to lead me to his bed, I stopped him.

“We can’t have sex in here. This is where the sweet, little six year old Baekhyun used to run around. We can’t impurify this room.” I was genuinely concerned for the sake of this little boy spirit that could still be drifting around in here. Baekhyun’s head fell against my shoulder and his body was shaking with laughter. I pouted, unable to understand what was so funny.

“Six year old Baekhyun isn’t six years old anymore. He’s a manly man now.” He jokingly flexed his muscles under his shirt and this time it was my turn to laugh hysterically.

His eyes widened with mock surprise, although I knew he was probably confused as to why I laughed when he called himself a manly man. Most of the time, he acted like the six year old Baekhyun probably did. He was clingy but in a good way, I enjoyed the cuddles and his kisses - he was a really good kisser.

“Okay, if not here, where do you suggest? My parents’ room?” I knew he was joking but my eyes widened and I caught his eyes with mine. He immediately began laughing when I gave him that look.

“Baekhyun that’s not even funny!” I smacked his arm lightly. “We can’t impurify this _house_.” I whined. He pulled me close to him again, pressing us as close as our bodies would allow.

“Trust me, babe, teenage Baekhyun had a lot of fun with his hand in this room.” He winked at me and I blushed but he didn’t notice because he gently kissed my lips. “You’re so soft, you know that? Your skin. It’s nice to touch.” When his hands slid under my shirt, I took a deep breath and let myself get lost in his touch.

“Then touch me wherever you want.” I whispered to him. The breath caught in his throat and he slowly connected our lips again. He broke away moments later to pull my shirt over my head.

“Jump.” He told me. I listened, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him. Before I knew it and before I could complain, he moved to the bed and set me down in the center. He moved my legs apart so he could comfortably lay over me, his lips trailing over my neck as his hips moved against mine.

“Baek, c’mon.” I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. He nipped at the skin on my neck, harder than he had before and I gasped out a moan. I felt his smirk as his tongue soothed the mark that was inevitably forming.

“I like hearing you moan for me.” He hummed. His hips relentlessly moved against mine and I began to meet his hips with mine. His eyes fluttered closed and he took his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Then make me moan.” I thrusted my hips up hard. “Fuck me.”

“Do you know what you do to me?” His hips stopped moving, but mine didn’t.

“Can I see what I do to you?” I looked up at him, feigning any innocence I had left.

“Stop that.” He said with wide eyes. “I’m gonna cum in my pants.” I wasn’t sure if he was joking or not but I laughed again.

I raised my eyebrow when he lifted himself on his knees. He worked on the belt buckle on his pants. I stopped laughing once he pulled his pants down successfully. The fabric was strained with his hard cock rubbing against it.

I wasted no time in sliding my own pants off. His eyes raked my figure and he took a deep breath. He reached inside his boxers and I could see exactly what he was doing to himself. His fingers played with the tip before squeezing himself.

I moved over to him and grabbed his wrist, removing his hands from his boxers. I tugged on the hem, allowing them to snap back to his skin and he hissed.

“Off.” I instructed him. He took them off faster than I expected, but as soon as he did, his rock hard cock smacked against his stomach. I wrapped my hand around him and gripped him just how he had gripped himself. He sighed at my touch, but when I abruptly started to pump him with my hand, it turned into a low moan.

“I’ve missed this, baby.” He whispered, slowly thrusting his hips into my hand. Without much thought put into it, I brought my lips to the tip of his cock and kissed it, swirling my tongue around the slit to collect his precum. His hips froze and he gasped.

I took him into my mouth and took as much down my throat as I could. He was moaning loudly in a higher pitched tone and I felt the wetness seep from my core because of it. His hips bucked into my mouth, making me gag.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” His voice was laced with arousal as I slid my tongue around him. “Stop, stop.” He told me. I popped my mouth off of him and looked up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to be in you when I cum.” He replied simply, attacking my lips with his and touched whatever skin his hands could reach. I fell against the pillows and smirked when he pulled my panties down before reaching his hands back up to unclasp my bra.

As he lined up with my entrance, his lips wrapped around one of my nipples and his fingers stimulated the other. I moaned loudly, tangling my fingers in his hair. He moved his mouth away from me and looked into my eyes as he slid inside me slowly. He rested completely sheathed inside me to allow me to adjust to him all over again.

The stretch was amazing. I gripped his shoulders and stared into his lust filled eyes. I could barely refrain from clenching my eyes shut. Immense waves of pleasure replaced the slight discomfort and I moved my hips against his. He sighed in relief as he started thrusting. I needed him, the slow pace he was insisting on wasn’t going to cut it.

“Baekhyun, hard.” I whined, thrusting my hips up.

“It’s almost been a month, sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered, his voice shaky from the pleasure he was receiving.

“You won’t hurt me, Baekhyun, _please_.” I gasped, grinding up against him.

“How do you steal all of my self control?” He groaned, immediately picking up the pace. I met his hips with mine and basked in the pleasure that his hard cock gave me. He was pounded into me hard and after such a long wait, I felt myself building already. As soon as he was inside me, he was gone and I was living for it.

He hit my g-spot and I was right on the edge of my orgasm. He must’ve known because he smirked, sliding his hand between the two of us and began to rub small circles on my cilt. I gasped, moaning loudly and bucking my hips up as I felt the white euphoria take me over for the first time in a while.

His thrusts stuttered as he helped me ride out my orgasm. I felt his warm cum shoot into me, a feeling that I had missed. I whimpered when I looked up at him. His eyes were clenched shut and his lip was in between his teeth. Small beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and his chest was heaving. He was beautiful. He pulled out, falling next to me and taking a deep breath.

“That was amazing.” He sighed in content, pulling me close to him.

“I’m sorry I waited so long -”

“No, don’t apologize.” He scolded. “The wait made it more significant. I know you’re gonna be okay and I happy you trust me.”

“I love you.” I smiled.

“I love you too,” He poked my cheek with his hand. “How about we go take a shower and then we can go explore Busan?”

“I like that idea.” I told him before kissing his lips.


	14. 14

“(Y/N)? Did you order something?” Yuna asked through my bedroom door. “There’s a box here with your name on it.” I frowned in confusion, standing up and walking over to the door, opening it and seeing Yuna’s frown.

“No, I didn’t.” She handed it to me and I took it. “Thanks for handing it to me.” She nodded, smiling and walking out of the door. I worked on opened the box, cursing under my breath at the extra, definitely _not_ needed amount of tape.

The box was way too large for what was at the bottom. It was small, I couldn’t tell what it was until I picked it up. Was this a tape recorder? I frowned, unsure of what the point of this was. I definitely hadn’t ordered a tape recorder. This was really old fashioned, but I was almost scared to press play. Eventually, after a few moments of pacing, I played it.

_“Can you stay after class today? We can’t talk much now.”_

_“I guess, but this is my valuable time Professor.”_

_“Can I take you out to lunch? I only teach the morning classes.” There was a slight pause before the conversation continued._

_“Baek…I don’t want to get you into trouble. I’m not worth that.”_

_“Just give me a chance, please? It’s embarrassing but I’m going to admit that I like you a lot already and it’s hard for me to sit here and see you every day and not make a move, c’mon.”_

That seemed like such a long time ago. What the hell was going on? How did anyone record it, let alone have the urge or knowledge to record it? I already began to feel sick. Was this a _threat_? There was a loud whirring sound before another recording began to play that made my blood run cold.

_“Do you know how much you’ve been tempting me since you walked in this morning?”_

_“This isn’t anything special.” The sound of my laugh played through the speaker._

_“These leggings make your ass look amazing. You make everything sexy.”_

_“Baekhyun, kiss me.” His lips met mine and eventually a small moan drifted through the speakers._

_“This has to be quick, baby, bend over.”_

_I recognized my own whimper._

_“Mm, so wet already? I just need -”_

The recording cut off when I threw the recorder against the wall, tears stinging my eyes. It hit the wall with a not-so-subtle crash and I could feel my breathing begin to pick up again. Who the hell would do something like this? I got my answer when my phone started ringing. I froze, my tears froze, hell, my _heart_ froze. I picked up the phone and before I could even say anything, the familiar voice drifted into my ears.

“You have twenty-four hours to end things with him, or that recording goes to the school board. Tell him anything that’s happening and I’ll send it anyway. No loopholes this time, sweetheart.” I had no time to respond, he hung up the phone. _Yoojin._

There was no way in hell I was letting that recording out. Not just for Baekhyun, but for me as well. It turned out that in the end, Sehun was right. Our worlds didn’t work together, at least not right now. I sniffled, wiping my eyes and texting Baekhyun to ask if he was home. He didn’t say anything else except ‘come over’, so I assumed he was home.

“Do you need a ride?” Yuna asked from the kitchen.

“No, I’m just gonna walk, thanks though.” I smiled sadly in her direction even though she couldn’t see me. That’s exactly what I did. I walked, not that it was far, but the walk was refreshing. It gave me time to calm down and realize the situation was what it seemed - a gaping black hole.

I rubbed my fingers over the key I had to his apartment as I stood by the door. This would be the last time I walked in there, I told myself that. I walked in and my heart was already breaking when I saw Baekhyun on the floor with Hyomin, one of her dolls in his hand.

“You’re here.” He beamed, placing the toy down nicely and walking over to me. He wiped his hands off and leaned in for a kiss, but frowned when I turned away from him. “Everything okay?”

“We have to talk and I’d prefer if she wasn’t in the room when we did.” I whispered to him. There was worry in his eyes but he slowly nodded, taking his daughter into her bedroom and closing the door once he’d settled down. I bit my lip nervously as I paced around. His touch on my arm made me tense.

“What’s wrong?”

“Baek, we can’t do this anymore.” My own heart was breaking at the sight of the pain in his eyes. I was doing exactly what Jiyoung had done to him.

“Where is this coming from? Is it because of what happened last weekend?” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I told you I’d wait and I meant it -”

“That’s not it, Baekhyun.” I sighed. “You’re my teacher.”

“We’ve been over this, (Y/N), I’m not going to get in trouble.” He frowned. “Don’t let Sehun get inside your head like this -”

“This isn’t about Sehun!” I snapped. “This is about me, this is about you. We just can’t anymore.”

“If this is about us, you wouldn’t be leaving right now.” He said in disbelief. “I told you I have other job offers, I’ll put my notice in now -”

“ _No_ , then he’ll -” I slapped my hand over my mouth and cursed quietly. He narrowed his eyes and turned away from me.

“He’ll what? Who’s he?” Baekhyun turned around again and glared at me accusingly.

“Find someone your age Baekhyun, or at least someone who isn’t your student. I’m leaving. Please, for both of our sakes, don’t try to contact me.” I turned to go and I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. He pulled me back to him, making me stumble a little bit.

“Is it Yoojin again? What has the bastard done this time?” His voice softened but when I tried to escape his grasp, for the first time since we’d begun our interaction, he didn’t give me enough of a gateway for escape.

“I-I can’t tell you.”

“Like hell you can’t. Why do you keep letting him scare you?” Baekhyun’s word surprisingly made anger flare up in my chest.

“ _He’s_ not fucking scaring me.” I pulled my wrist away from Baekhyun, my anger fueling my strength. “ _You. You’re_ fucking scaring me, because you can so easily throw away everything you’ve fucking worked for, for someone like me. I’m _nothing_ , Byun Baekhyun, and you’re saying you’d throw your career away for me. You have a daughter, she needs you. She needs you more than you need me.” I must’ve hit a nerve, because now his eyes were filling with tears as he looked into mine.

“You can say whatever you want, but you are _not_ nothing.” That was the part he responded to, of course it was. “I know I have a daughter. I’ve raised her by myself for her whole fucking life and never once have I been able to do my own thing. Call me selfish, I don’t care. I can’t be alone anymore, I need you.”

“You don’t need me, Baek, you need a relationship. Find someone who can actually do something for you.” I responded.

“ _You_ do things for me. You make my heart race and you make my mind whirl like I’m a teenage boy falling in love all over again. You make me feel happy, you make me know I’m not alone. Tell me you don’t do anything for me.” His words hit my heart and it shattered. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I’m tired of being alone. Our time together has made me feel more alive than I’ve felt in my whole life.”

“Baek, stop. It’s over, you can’t change my mind this time.” My voice was shaky and when I turned around this time, he didn’t stop me. I stopped when I touched the doorknob, remembering the key that had seemingly gained a heavy weight in my pocket.

I turned around, seeing Baekhyun as I took the key out of my pocket. He was crying now, his eyes following me as I walked back to put the key on the counter. I walked back to the door and this time, with no hesitation, I left.

I barely made it down the hall before I felt my body shaking. I wanted nothing more than to go back, but I couldn’t. I wiped away the tears and sat outside of the apartment building, leaning against it as I texted Yuna and asked her to come pick me up.

I could only imagine how tomorrow would go.


	15. 15

I arrived at class the next day, waiting for hell to arise not only with Baekhyun but Yoojin’s friends as well. I was surprised that even with my early arrival, Yoojin’s friends already stood in the back. As soon as I walked in, they murmured to each other, watching me as I sat in my usual desk. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with them right now.

“(Y/N), back here.” One of them called. I groaned, laying my head against the back of the seat before I grabbed my stuff and moved up there.

“Do you think I’m gonna fuck him in front of the whole class or something?” I scoffed, sitting next to the only tolerable one. Even when I was dating Yoojin, Namseung had always been a sweet guy, he knew Yoojin wasn’t exactly the best person...he just didn’t have anyone else.

“May as well sweetheart.” One of the three chuckled. I rested my feet on the desk in front of me, leaning back against the chair and closing my eyes. I was beyond tired, I barely got any sleep tonight and part of me knew Baekhyun had gone through the same thing, if not worse. I scoffed, shaking my head as the door to the classroom opened.

“Speak of the devil.” I could hear the cockiness in Jikyung’s voice, and I opened one eye to see Baekhyun setting his stuff on his desk. He visibly sighed, looking from my usual, empty desk to me sitting in the back with these boys.

“He couldn’t care that much. Probably had some chick spread her legs last night.” The third boy, Taejung’s voice caught my ears and I sat up, angry, annoyed, and tired.

“He has a kid, fuckface.” I growled at him. All three of the boys looked at me, raising their eyebrows.

“Why does he have a kid?”

“It’s called having sex and impregnating someone, dipshit.” I retorted to Jikyung. He rolled his eyes and glared at me. I folded my arms over my chest, hoping Baekhyun would know how uncomfortable I was. “She’s three.” I could’ve sworn I saw the three pairs of eyes soften.

“Did he cheat on his wife with you?” Taejung asked.

“What happened with his wife has nothing to do with you. He was single when we met, now shut the fuck up I don’t want to hear your voice.” I snapped at him. The three boys settled in their seats and my eyes travelled to Baekhyun. It was easy to tell he was in the same state I was - tired and agitated.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at it, not expecting Yoojin’s name on the screen. I groaned, reluctant to even look at it. Of course he would text me now. I picked up my phone, glaring at the screen.

The text was simple. He wanted me to meet him by the bathroom. Namseung saw the text, sending an uneasy glance my way. I sighed, feeling nerves sink to the bottom of my stomach as I stood up, moving towards the door. I locked Baekhyun’s gaze with my own, quickly looking away and heading out of the door.

I heard it close behind me and I let out a sigh, hoping that this was going to go by easy. I stood by the bathrooms, waiting for him to show. Eventually he did, already walking dangerously close to me. He was the last person I wanted close to me.

“I see you’ve been good so far.” I almost gagged at his words. He continued. “I underestimated him. I didn’t know he had a kid.”

“What’s the point of this, Yoojin?” I sighed, wanting to get as far away from him as I could be. His hand touched my shoulder, playing with the hem of my shirt. I smacked his hand away and he smirked.

“C’mon sweetheart, shouldn’t we make up for lost time?” His hands were on my arms and I furrowed my eyebrows, easily pushing him away from me. He stumbled a little before chuckling quietly. “Don’t be like this. I did you a favor...he would’ve fucked you up a lot worse than I did.”

“Yoojin, you need to go. I’m going back to class.” I went to move, but his hands pinned my shoulders to the walls.

“I think it’s up to me when you go back to class.” Yoojin whispered, moving his body closer to mine. He was easily stronger than me, it’s not exactly like he’d have a hard time overpowering me. When he began to lean forward, I felt his weight suddenly disappear. I gasped loudly, hearing his body crash into the wall as none other than _Baekhyun_ held him there.

I jumped away, surprised at the scene happening in front of me. Baekhyun knew better than to throw a punch within the walls of the school, but Yoojin was almost terrified. I gripped at the white button up shirt Baekhyun was wearing, attempting to pull him away.

“You think just because you’ve been fucking her that you can come to her rescue all the time?” Yoojin spat, pushing Baekhyun away. There was a spark of anger in Baekhyun’s eyes that I’d never seen before, it was almost scary.

“Shut the fuck up kid, or I won’t hesitate to report you for sexually assaulting her, understand?” Baekhyun hissed. I still attempted to keep him back from Yoojin, he couldn’t afford to punch him again, especially with what he had on us.

“What do you think they’ll care more about? Me, or you fucking your own student over your desk?” Yoojin tilted his head, smirking at the very angry Baekhyun. “She was mine first, Baekhyun. She’ll always belong to me.”

“That’s enough, both of you!” I shouted, finally being able to pull Baekhyun away. I turned to Yoojin. “I don’t belong to you, I never did. I’m not an object. Go fuck yourself.” I turned to walk down the hallway, hearing Baekhyun’s footsteps as he followed me. Once I knew we were far enough away from Yoojin, I turned around.

“What the hell are you doing?” I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. “I could’ve handled that.”

“Clearly you couldn’t have. He’s almost twice your fucking size.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Why didn’t you just tell me that it was him?”

“Because he’s a fucking threatening bitch who has to get what he wants. He’ll go to any extent to get exactly that.” I shrugged. “You should get back to the class. I’m probably just going to go home. I-I can’t handle this anymore.”

“(Y/N), can’t we figure this out? Please?” There was a gleam of hope in his eye that I knew I had to crush.

“Baekhyun, we can’t. We just...can’t. I’m sorry.” I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm, not allowing me to walk any further. He took a deep breath.

“Just because...just because you’re done with me, doesn’t mean I’m done with you.” He couldn’t honestly think this was my choice, could he? I took my bottom lip between my teeth, freezing next to him. I said one more thing before walking past him.

“You should be.”


	16. 16

Now, walking into Baekhyun’s class felt wrong. Knowing what I willingly did to him...I couldn’t function in that class anymore. It was hell, sitting in the back with the trio that basically acted like Yoojin owned them.

Today, though, something felt off. Things were missing from the room and the board had been wiped clean of all of Baekhyun’s side notes. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach and it was confirmed when the door opened and the teacher that walked in wasn’t Baekhyun. I was almost nervous to go ask the teacher, but I had to. What happened to Baekhyun?

“Excuse me,” I said quietly, grabbing his attention. “Where’s Professor Byun?”

“Ah, he doesn’t work here anymore. I don’t know exactly where he’s at now, but he won’t be back here.” I nodded and thanked him, cursing quietly under my breath as I went back to my seat. I grabbed my bag, not bothering to listen to anyone’s questions when I left the building. Chaeyoung had let me borrow her car to get to school.

I drove to the first place that came into my mind - his apartment. I stood outside the door, trying to gain the courage to just knock. Why couldn’t I do it? Why was I so terrified to see what was on the other side? _Because I did this._

I knocked lightly, hoping there wouldn’t be an answer. However, when I tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. It was only around 8:30 AM, so I wondered why the door could’ve possibly been unlocked. Baekhyun always locked his door.

I closed the door softly behind me, knowing I shouldn’t be here, but I needed to know if he was okay. The first thing I noticed was that Hyomin was definitely not at his apartment. Not only did it reek of alcohol, but something didn’t add up. My heart quickened its pace when Baekhyun’s bedroom door began to open.

He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, clearly just waking up. He rubbed his eyes, frowning when he saw me. It only took a couple moments for me to realize the dark marks on his shoulders and his neck. I wanted to break down right there, I wanted to yell at him, but what right did I have? I broke him, why does it matter what he does anymore?

He was speechless, watching me with his mouth hanging open slightly. I felt the tears prick at my eyes already. He started to walk towards me and my legs moved without my consent, taking me back towards his door. He made it over there just a little after me, and before I could open the door completely to get out, he slammed it shut with his hand again.

I cringed at the loud sound, watching him recoil at my reaction. I closed my eyes and shook my head, hoping that he would just let me go. Why couldn’t he just let me go?

“Why are you here?” He asked quietly. “Isn’t this what you wanted? To end things?”

“Baekhyun -” I was whispering, unable to say anything louder in a steady pitch.

“Nobody’s in there.” He gestured towards his bedroom.

“Yeah, I’m sure she already left already.” I scoffed, trying to open the door again.

“What does it matter, huh?” His voice was raising. “Do you want me to fucking sit here and waste away into nothing because you got scared?”

“I didn’t get scared, fuck you.” I hissed back.

“Answer my question. Why are you here?”

“Because I was worried about you, dipshit!” I yelled, and I was sure I sounded like a child now. “You didn’t show up to teach your class and the teacher said you quit. I came to check up on you but I see you’ve had someone take care of you.” I was starting to get mad, why wouldn’t he just let me leave?

“You’re the one who ended things. What makes you think it’s okay to just randomly show up here and then criticize my ways of trying to get over you?” He narrowed his eyes, asking me the same questions I asked myself. He was right. _I_ ended it, and I guess I was also the one who couldn’t handle it. Baekhyun was an adult. He could do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t mine anymore.

“I-I don’t know.” I said quietly. “I - you’re right. So if you’d let me...leave now, I will.” The words escaped me, and I prayed that he would just let me go. I couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Nobody stayed the night, (Y/N).” He sighed.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not my business. Please, just let me leave.”

“Do you want to know _why_ nobody stayed the night?” He was dangerously close to me, I wanted to leave.

“Baek -”

“She wasn’t you. _That’s_ why. I couldn’t stand the idea of being without you so I tried to replace you. It didn’t work out. These marks you see on me? That’s as heated as it got last night. I made her leave after.”

“Baekhyun, please.” I could barely recognize my own voice. All I knew was that I was seconds away from a break down and I needed _out_. Out of this apartment, out of this area, but mostly, I needed him out of my mind. Every single part of my body ached.

“Please, just listen to me.” He said quietly. I said the only words that came to mind, the only words I knew that would make him let me go.

“You’re hurting me.” I avoided his gaze, unable to catch the glistening brown orbs.

“I’m not touching you.” He replied softly.

“You said you would stop if I said that. Please, let me go. It hurts.” I could barely choke the words out. His body language changed immediately, and he reluctantly stood away from the door.

“I...never meant to hurt you.” He said as I opened the door.

“Sometimes pain is inevitable.” I looked back at him once, looking away once I felt a tear fall and as I walked out, I closed the door behind me.


	17. 17

As much as I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn’t be. I still loved him and I was sure I would for a long time, but it still hurt to see him move on so quickly. No matter what he said, the image of him being with someone else clogged my mind, whether he did anything or not. I could barely sit through chemistry, it was like even if he was there or not, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate.

I had convinced myself that it was over now. Whatever hope I had diminished. I missed him, I missed all of our moments and I missed the times we spent together. I wished that I could still text him to see if he was home and get the simple reply of ‘come over’.

Almost two weeks later, I still felt empty with little motivation to do anything. Despite both Chae and Yuna’s efforts, I couldn’t seem to snap out of it. I insisted that they should go have fun, that I was okay. But was I okay? I didn’t even know myself. Thankfully, they agreed to leave without me. On any other day, it could’ve been considered rude, but why should I impede on their good time?

I heard the front door open, maybe ten minutes after they left and I figured they’d forgotten something. Of course they didn’t, _of course_ Baekhyun was once again standing as a silhouette in the dark, standing in front of the door.

Even in the dark I saw his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pressed in a straight line. He approached where I was sitting on the couch, not bothering to say a word as he sat next to me. The air between us had never been this tense before, it scared me.

“You know I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, right?” He asked, his soft voice nearly echoing through the room, through the curtains of darkness that draped around the two of us. “I just...missed you. And as dumb as that sounds, when she set foot into my apartment it was just wrong. Everything was wrong because she wasn’t _you_ , nobody will ever be you, and I can’t stand being away from you like this. God, I missed you. I still do, I miss you so much yet the feeling keeps increasing every day.”

“Baek…” I didn’t trust my voice, I knew it would betray the emotions I felt. “I’m sorry.”

“You were trying to protect me, I understand that now.” I heard him take a deep breath. “I want to try again. I want us to be together.”

I couldn’t respond to him, I could only stare into his brown eyes that even in the dark glistened. I wanted him to know that I would always love him, no matter what, but how could I even muster the courage to speak in front of him now?

“I know.” He nodded slowly. “It’s okay, I know you. I know how you think. Just...stop me if you don’t want to be with me anymore.” He words confused me at first, until I found him glancing down to my lips. I gave him a small nod before I watched as he got closer to me.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt everything go away. The pain of the past few weeks dissipated and all I knew was Baekhyun, all I knew was the way my heart was pounding right now. I couldn’t get enough of his kiss.

“I missed you.” I told him quietly when he broke the kiss.

“Just the thought of you drove me crazy.” He whispered. “Please come back to me. I won’t hurt you, I’ll take care of you.” I felt everything begin to catch up to me. My eyes watered as I nodded.

“I want that.” I replied, seeing his smile that I’d missed so much. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb wiped away the tear that had escaped. I found myself leaning into his touch, something I’d yearned for.

“Don’t cry, it’s going to be okay. We’ll be okay.” With that, his lips were on mine again, softly yet full of passion. His hands slid down to my waist, the familiar sensation of his grip sending chills down my spine. He lifted me easily, placing me on his lap before he reconnected our lips.

His lips against mine was all I wanted; I didn’t need to breathe as long as I had him. He gasped for air when he broke the kiss again, staring at me with those eyes I always got lost in. His hands rubbed my sides gently. There was a bulge growing in his pants.

“We shouldn’t -” He began, looking at me for any sign of agreement. I sat there, waiting for him to make his decision. The room was silent until I decided to lean down and kiss his neck. His whole body shifted under me.

“I want you.”

“You’re driving me crazy.” He grunted, gripping my thighs and picking me up, a small sound of surprise escaping my mouth. He chuckled as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He opened my door with ease, flinching a little when it hit the wall. He apologized quietly before closing it softly.

Before I knew it, my body was gently being placed against the bed and I untangled my legs so he could settle himself easily in between them. He gathered the fabric of my shirt in his hands, slowly bringing it over my head.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He whimpered, lowering his lips to my neck as his hands unclasped my bra. His teeth nipped at the skin of my breasts lightly before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I couldn’t help but moan. His lips left a string of saliva in his wake as he pulled away from me. I whimpered, reaching up to pull on his shirt.

He easily complied, pulling his shirt off and throwing it somewhere across the room. Then, he was back, his mouth paying attention to my other nipple and his fingers played with the other one. I bit my lip, tangling my fingers in his hair.

His lips left my breast, kissing down my body until he reached the hem of my sweatpants. A jolt of pleasure ripped through me when his tongue trailed across the hem of the fabric. He pulled them down easily, now looking at my rather plain pair of panties. Even then, his eyes lit up and he began to rub my thighs gently.

“Baekhyun,” I gasped. “Please?” At my words, he licked up the wet spot on my panties before trailing his lips across my right thigh. His lips latched onto the skin as he relentlessly sucked and licked until I was sure I was covered in marks. He did the same to my left before he finally pulled my panties down, staring at my soaking core.

His tongue flattened against my entrance, licking up until his lips caught my clit, sucking it into his mouth gently. I was sure my hips were bucking up into his face, but I couldn’t tell, I was numb to everything but his tongue on my heat.

“I missed how you tasted, baby.” He hummed against me, the vibrations sending chills up my spine. I needed him, how did he have the willpower to tease for this long?

“I need you inside me,” I cried. “Please.”

“Soon, my love.” Was his only response before his finger slid inside me gently. I moaned quietly, gripping his hair tightly between my fingers while he pumped his finger inside of me slowly. Between his tongue and his fingers, I only wanted more. I wanted the stretch only he could give me.

I whined when he withdrew his fingers and moved away from me. I was silenced when he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them to get my juices off. He made quick work of his pants and boxers and my mouth almost watered at the sight of his hard cock bouncing against his stomach. I wanted to touch him, to taste him.

He kissed back up my body, stopping at my lips. In the middle of our kiss, he slid into me gently, looking for any signs that the stretch stung. All I could feel was the overwhelming pleasure of him brushing against my wall.

“I love you.” He said against my lips, waiting for me to get used to him. “So tight and wet, all for me.”

“I love you too.” I gasped out, waves of pleasure rippling through my body. His hips bucked when the words escaped my mouth.

“Mm, baby, say it again.” He mumbled, starting his slow thrust pattern.

“I-I love you.” My words were almost cut off by a moan when his hips jerked again. His pace grew in speed and he was whining quietly against my neck every time he was fully inside me. His hips worked so easily against mine, it was natural for me to start thrusting my hips up to meet his.

“I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that.” He groaned, picking up his thrusts faster before grabbing one of my legs and wrapping it around his waist. He slid deeper into me, stopping for a second when he was completely inside. He slid into my g-spot, a loud gasp leaving my lips.

“Fuck, Baek, right there.” I moaned, gripping his shoulders. His skin was wet with his sweat and the scent of sex quickly spread around the room. He rubbed against my walls as he thrusted faster, if possible, in order to slam into my g-spot.

“I need to feel you cum on me. It’s been too long.” He whined, his voice shaking with his thrusts. He was close, I could tell by the way his voice was increasingly unsteady and how his thrusts were faster, harder. He slid his hand in between the two of us, watching himself thrust into me as his fingers began to rub circles on my swollen clit.

I cried out loudly, feeling the warmth in my core overtake my whole body as I was sent into a mindblowing orgasm. My whole body trembled at the power of my high and Baekhyun’s high pitched moan was cut off in the middle as he twitched inside me. Even as his cum began to shoot from the tip of his cock, he still thrusted.

He stopped when he began to soften inside of me, pulling out slowly as he hovered over me, seeing the fucked out expression on my face. He cupped my cheek as he placed himself next to me, kissing my lips softly.

“You’re so perfect.” He whined. “I’m never letting you go.” The emotions were almost overwhelming now. He pulled me close to him so our chests were pressed together and he tangled his legs with mine. I felt my eyes water again, cursing my emotional state. He pulled the blanket over us.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. “I did this. I love you.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You tried to protect me and I’m stubborn. I feel like I should be the one protecting you.” He shrugged. “But promise me we’ll always talk about things instead of trying to protect the other?”

“I promise,” I nodded, smiling at him. “I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“I’m going to take you somewhere next weekend. I think it’s time for both of us to get away for a while.” His fingers traced shapes on my arm.

“As long as it’s with you.” I sighed in content, leaning my head on his chest. His hand stopped moving on my arm, and instead held me to him tightly.

“Tomorrow, I’ll take you to see Hyomin. She’s been asking where mommy is.” He chuckled, a pang of guilt in my heart as he did so. He continued. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”


	18. 18

The bright morning sunlight flitted through my window, making my eyes blink open slowly. My heart sped up when I saw Baekhyun still sleeping next to me. One half of his face was squished against the pillow while his lips were parted slightly. How could I wake up such a beautiful man?

I didn’t want to leave his grasp. Even in his sleep, his grip on me was tighter than expecting considering how soft he looked. I touched his cheek lightly and watched as he shifted a little, letting out a quiet sound when one of his eyes opened slowly.

“You’re real.” He squeezed my body slightly, burying his head in my neck as he situated himself closer to me. “You better not be thinking about getting up.” His voice was heavy with sleep still. His lips trailed across my shoulder, tracing marks that he’d made last night.

“Baek,” I closed my eyes, tilting my head to expose more of my skin to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” He hummed, smiling. He was so cute it was quite the contrast when I felt him against my leg, growing increasingly hard.

“Chae and Yuna are here.” I whispered to him quietly, a blush rising to my cheeks. Baekhyun just chuckled against my skin and nipped lightly.

“We’ll just have to be…” His hands trailed down to my ass, squeezing it. “Really quiet.” He raised his eyebrow at me, waiting for the permission to continue. I cursed him mentally as I found myself nodding slowly. I could never keep quiet with him.

“Get on with it then.” I told him, attempting to hide the fact that wetness was seeping from my core.

“That’s my girl. We’ll do this quickly.” He whispered, nipping at my neck as he rubbed his hardening cock against me, coating himself with my wetness. I wanted to cry out, and he must’ve sensed that. His lips were pressed hard against mine to silence whatever sounds were stuck in my throat.

His hand wrapped around his cock and jerked himself a few times until he was rock hard, rubbing slowly against my entrance. Instead of bringing his hand back up, one of his fingers pressed against my clit, rubbing it slowly. The breath caught in my throat and I bit my lip to stop the moan.

He kissed my collarbone softly, not stopping his finger on my clit as he slowly slid inside me. I sighed, feeling my walls stretch to fit him inside me. He bit against my shoulder softly, a jolt of pleasure sending a quiet gasp out of my mouth.

Every time he thrusted in slowly after pulling out at the same pace, a puff of air would blow against my back, I could tell he was trying hard not to make any noise. He removed his finger from my clit and instead gripped my hips, so he could pull me down as he thrusted up.

I remembered the door was unlocked and I prayed that neither of my roommates walked in. Baekhyun’s hands travelled around my body as he thrusted sharply, holding his hand hard over my mouth. I was almost dizzy from the dangerous pleasure, the thrill of being caught making my head fill with even more want for Baek.

He leaned close to me, nibbling on my ear before whispering into it quietly.

“I wish I could make you moan, babe, you’re so wet and tight for me all the time.” He was so quiet that even right next to my ear, it was hard to hear him. He was something else. I bit hard on my lip, feeling the stretch only he could give me bringing me close to my limits. He chuckled lowly at the effect he clearly had on me and his finger returned to my clit.

I squirmed against him, trying my hardest to stay quiet as I could feel my high approaching quickly. His breathing picked up against my neck and soon he slid into my g-spot, a sharp gasp escaping my mouth as my orgasm took me over. I clenched my eyes shut and tangled my fingers in his hair and he sighed in content as his warm cum filled me in spurts. He giggled next to me, softening as he pulled out.

“Baek.” I sighed as we situated ourselves to how we were when we woke up.

“Yes, my love?” He buried his face in my neck, his breath tickling me.

“I have to shower.”

“I’ll go with you.” His words made me chuckle.

“No,” I rolled my eyes. “I don’t think Yuna and Chae would like knowing what we do.” I told him, running my fingers through his hair.

“Do you have to move?” He whined.

“Do you want me to come over?” I giggled, and he sighed dramatically in defeat, releasing his grip on me and rolling over so he could spread his limbs out.

“Hurry up, I have a constant need to be right next to you.” His pout was the cutest thing. I rolled over too, my hands on his shoulder as I kissed him softly. He groaned quietly into the kiss. “Stop, you’re making this harder.”

When I started laughing, he frowned at me, trying to figure out what I was laughing at; once it finally set in for him, he narrowed his eyes further and shook his head slowly at me.

“I wasn’t talking about my dick, but keep rubbing on me and you really won’t leave this bed for the next few hours.” He chuckled, taking my lips with his again. “Now, _hurry._ ” He whined, watching me as I stood, grabbing my clothes. He folded his arms behind his head and watched as I moved. I blushed.

“Stop,” I pouted, sliding my panties on before grabbing the shirt he wore last night. “I’m taking this. Chances are, you won’t get it back.” I shrugged it over my shoulders and he smiled before taking his lip in between his teeth.

“I can’t just _stop_ looking at you.” He told me. “You’re so beautiful...and keep it. Keep the shirt, wear it all the time, please. You look so good in it.” I blushed deeper, playing with the fabric that barely passed below my panties. I walked back over to him, kneeling by the bed and watching as he turned towards me. My fingertips trailed over his skin.

“You’re so distracting.” I shook my head.

“You walked back over here.” He giggled. “And if you don’t get in the shower now, you won’t be getting in alone.” He sat up as I stood, kissing me softly once more before I turned around to leave the room. His hand smacked my ass playfully and I jumped, squealing a little as my face heated up again. I smiled at him, seeing his eyebrows wiggle a little as I exited the room, closing the door behind me.

“I guess you two were busy.” Yuna laughed. “You got back together last night and already had sex.”

“We had sex last night too!” I stuck my tongue out at her and walked towards the bathroom.

“You guys had sex this morning?” She choked on her drink and before she could say anything I squealed and closed the bathroom door.

When I got out of the shower, I walked back to my room. Yuna was no longer in the room and I easily made it back into my room without any interruptions this time. Baekhyun had put his pants back on, obviously missing the shirt that I had put back on. I went into my drawer and grabbed a clean pair of panties, slipping them on quickly and grabbing another one of Baekhyun’s shirt that I may or may not have accidentally kept one time. He slid it over his shoulders and I struggled to put my bra on under his shirt. He laughed and shook his head.

“Hey, you try it!” I scoffed. “It’s hard being a girl.”

“Hey, you don’t get boners, those are really hard to hide.” He defended himself. I rolled my eyes and finished clasping my bra behind my back. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “You don’t have to one on you know. I don’t mind.” His smirk made me laugh, and he pouted when he saw that.

I grabbed a pair of jeans from my drawer and danced my way into them, buttoning them anding zipping them up. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

I squealed when he picked me up bridal style and opened the door, carrying me out of it gently as I wrapped my arms around him. He almost dropped me when Yuna cleared her throat loudly. He cursed under his breath and apologized to me quietly, setting me down gently.

“Would we get away if we ran…?” I leaned close to Baekhyun and asked. He gave me a quick, small shake of his head and moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as Yuna’s eyes narrowed at the two of us.

“Are you two being safe? For how much you two have had sex here, I have not once seen a condom in the trashcan.” She was dead serious, was she worrying for us? She directed her attention towards Baekhyun. “I know you have a kid and could probably take care of another one, but (Y/N) is only nineteen. She has to finish college before she can even -”

“Yuna,” My face was burning with a blush and she raised her eyebrow at me. “I’ve been on birth control. We’re not...trying to get me pregnant.” I coughed awkwardly and I felt Baekhyun squeeze me gently for reassurance.

“You know that birth control doesn’t _always_ work, right?” Yuna sighed. “It’s a pretty high percentage, but you should still be using protection. I would get tests to make sure everything is normal, considering how active the two of you are.” My nerves seeped through my body and Baekhyun rested his head on top of mine.

After a few moments, I was tugging on Baekhyun’s arm. I loved Yuna, but right now I could’ve described this feeling as sick. It wasn’t _because_ of Yuna, but because she was right. My hands were shaking by the time we left the apartment and Baekhyun stopped me outside, gripping my arms and looking into my panicked eyes.

“Hey, baby, it’s gonna be okay.” He reassured me, a serious look in his eyes. “I doubt you’re pregnant but even if you are, it’s going to be okay. Neither of us are irresponsible by any means, we can just get tests to make sure, alright?”

Even with the lump forming in my throat, I nodded slowly at him and cupped my cheeks before kissing my forehead. My insides churned at the idea of something - someone - else growing inside me.

“Babe, I’ll go get the tests, okay? If you don’t want to go in there you don’t have to.” He told me as we got into the car. “I just need to shower and stuff and we’ll go, but there’s no reason to freak out right now. Yuna’s just over exaggerating.”

“But is she?” I asked as he turned the engine of the car over. “I can’t believe I didn’t know that I wasn’t completely protected, and - and now I could be -” I couldn’t even finish the sentence. Baekhyun’s hand gripped my thigh, rubbing my leg through my pants. It didn’t take long for us to get to his apartment or for him to finish getting ready, and I felt the nerves racking up as we got back into the car.

His fingers intertwined tightly with mine and he smiled at me reassuringly. How was he not nervous? Terrified? He pulled into the parking lot of the small corner store and kissed me softly before unbuckling his seatbelt.

He returned maybe five minutes later, offering me the bag and I took it. The car ride back to his apartment was quiet except for the radio hosts slowly speaking in the background. I wanted to believe Baekhyun, but even a thought of pregnancy scared me. What kind of mom could I be at nineteen?

That led to me waiting for the test to develop in the bathroom. I knew Baekhyun was waiting outside the door. He’d been surprisingly calm during this, and I knew there must’ve been thousands of emotions running through his mind.

After waiting for as long as I was supposed to, I was almost too afraid to look. I opened the door, Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised looking for an answer.

“You look at it. I can’t do it.” I frowned. I could tell that his emotionless stature was a facade because of his fingers that trembled when he went to pick up the test. He looked at it and there wasn’t a reply.

He closed his eyes and put it down on the counter.

“Baek?” I asked, my eyes wide as I stared at him.

Was it positive? Negative? Or maybe I fucked up the test and it didn’t say anything? So many possibilities were running through my mind and I wished he would just tell me.

“Please tell me what it says, you’re worrying me.” I ran my fingers through my hair.

“Don’t worry, baby, I was right. It’s negative. You’re okay.” His tone was almost emotionless as he pulled me into his arms.

I sighed into his shirt, feeling the tears sting in my eyes. He pulled me tighter to him when he felt my body shake. His hands comfortingly rubbed against my back.

“I told you everything’s okay. Please don’t cry.” There was a strain in his own voice. I hadn’t been expecting to feel _empty_ at the news, or if that’s how to describe it. I was relieved, beyond relieved, but I felt empty. Something seemed off about Baekhyun.

It was almost like he was disappointed.


	19. 19

After that, we both took a given amount of time to calm down. That was terrifying, I could still feel the fear. I shook it off because there was no way I was going to allow myself to act different in front of Hyomin, who we were just now picking up.

Yixing looked excited to see me with Baekhyun again, and he kept telling me how much Baekhyun whined and complained when he was alone. I would’ve laughed if I didn’t feel incredibly bad for what I did to him. Hyomin ran to Baekhyun, jumping into his arms. I loved the sight of him and Hyomin, the two were both adorable.

Hyomin saw me and she held her arms out to me. Baekhyun handed her to me and she cuddled close to me. She _definitely_ got that from Baek. Eventually she went back to Baek and we said our goodbyes to Yixing. He cheerfully waved goodbye to us and we left.

“She was really excited to see you.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“I was excited to see her. It’s been a while.” I looked at my hands folded in my lap. “I’m sorry for...freaking out earlier. That wasn’t fair.” He sighed and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

“No, it’s okay. You’re nineteen, you shouldn’t _want_ to be pregnant. And later in life if you want kids, we can have kids. We’ll both be okay.” Later in life. My heart skipped a beat as I squeezed his hand.

“I just...are you okay? Like you seemed kind of...I don’t know.”

“Disappointed?” He chuckled. “Yeah, I kind of was. I guess I’ve always had this idea of a family and after I lost that, I wanted it again. I felt like if...if you were pregnant -” He was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at it and looked at me apologetically. “It’s my mom.” I nodded at him and probably was cutting off the circulation in his hand by now.

“Hi mom.” His voice was cheery. “Yeah, we just picked up Hyomin...we? Oh...um yeah, my girlfriend. No, you haven’t.” He stopped at a red light, running his fingers through his hair. “Later?...mom that’s not a good idea.”

They said a few more things before he hung up. He groaned, stopping the car at his apartment. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he just gave me a worried glance.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um…” His voice was high pitched. “She wants to meet you.” He got Hyomin out of the backseat and brought her into the apartment, the conversation continuing when he put her down to find her toys.

“When?” I asked when Hyomin scampered off.

“She invited us to dinner today.” He looked like he was cringing. “She’s something else. She couldn’t have given us notice or anything. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, I’ll tell her we’re busy.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go. I have to meet her at some point so why not now? She’s not going to care that I’m nineteen, right?” I frowned, looking at the clearly confused man in front of me. He began to pace and I knew the only way to calm him down would be to pull him close to me. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his tense body relax immediately.

“I’m sorry.” He groaned. “I shouldn’t have said we. She’s gets crazy and asks so many questions, and you’re the first serious girlfriend I’ve had in years -”

“You’re more nervous than I am.” I giggled. He sighed and pouted at me, unable to look away from my eyes. “I’m sure everything will be okay. I’ve just gotta...change my _whole appearance_ , oh my _God_.” The worry set in for me and this time it was his turn to laugh. He shook his head.

“Why would you have to change your whole appearance?” He asked, the humor still laced in his tone.

“Because this is your _mother_ , first impressions are so important. Baek, if I don’t look okay she’s gonna hate me.” I whined. He was clearly getting a kick out of this, a permanent smile etched on his face.

“I, for starters, think you’re stunningly beautiful no matter what. Second, I don’t think she cares what you look like.” He attempted to soothe me. “If you want me to, I’ll help you pick out an outfit.”

“You’re right, she’s your mother you should know.” I nodded. “Okay, I get it. Let’s do this.” It only took a few more minutes for him to calm me down. It was hard to seriously tell him how nervous I was because it didn’t really come out right.

He got ready first, and I couldn’t help but stare as he attempted to fix his tie so it would sit in the center of his chest. He struggled and pouted until I giggled and fixed it for him, being rewarded with his smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

After he put Hyomin in a little dress (that was mind blowingly adorable), we went back to my apartment. Chaeyoung was there, sitting on the couch watching TV as I walked in the door, Baekhyun and Hyomin quickly following.

Chaeyoung basically took Hyomin from Baekhyun with little to no explanation and Baek and I went to see my closet. He immediately grabbed a familiar black skirt and handed it to me, a smirk on his face.

“No.” I stated. _“No.”_

“But _why_?” He pouted. “It made a good first impression on me.”

“Your first impression was taking it off, Baek. _No_.” I put it back in the closet.

“Babe, wear it.” He whined. “After, I can take it off again.”

“Baekhyun, I’m meeting your mother. _No_.” He took my firm words as the last answer and pouted. He grabbed a black dress and held it out to me and he was nodding quickly at it.

“At least wear this. I want to get something out of it too.” His words made me laugh as I agreed to the dress, changing into it quickly and smiling at how nicely Baekhyun and I matched. I put my hair up in a tight bun, a couple strands of hair dangling down the sides of my face.

“Where _are_ you going?” Chaeyoung asked, still offering toys to Hyomin.

“We’re meeting his mother somewhere.” I told her, and her face paled when she heard my response.

“Rest in peace.” She said, handing Hyomin to Baekhyun as we left the apartment. It only took us maybe ten minutes to arrive where we were supposed to. I was almost nervous to hold Baekhyun’s hand, but he seemed pretty keen on gripping mine tightly.

The sun had gone down a while ago, signaling the later hour. It was almost 7:00 PM by the time we actually went inside and sat down.

“It’ll be okay, my love.” He kissed my cheek before we walked in, joining Baekhyun’s parents at a table. The waitress grabbed a high chair and Baekhyun put Hyomin in it, handing her the coloring page she’d been given.

“So, you must be (Y/N).” His mother smiled, holding her hands out for me to shake. “When Baekhyun first told us about you it was months ago. I never imagined he’d be able to keep someone around.” She sent a glare at Baekhyun, who sighed. I would’ve said something but I didn’t want to get on her bad side. He squeezed my hand in reassurance that he was okay after he saw my worried glance.

“Mom, really -”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Another glare. “Baekhyun is clearly a package deal, with a daughter and all...you’re okay with that? You seem young. You should marry someone and have your own kids.”

“I love Hyomin as much as I love Baekhyun. She’s lucky to have someone like Baekhyun raising her.” I assured her.

“ _Love_?” His mom asked. “How long has it been? Four months?” I could feel my face heat up as I nodded slowly.

“Yes, mom, we love each other. There’s nothing you can do to change that, either.” Baekhyun jumped in, defending me.

“Look where loving someone so fast got you last time.” She snapped. “You’re five years away from thirty, it’s time to start thinking about marriage and long term.”

“Sweetheart, calm down.” His dad finally said something, patting his wife’s shoulder. “He just said they love each other. He’s working on long term, don’t scare the girl off.” After that was when the question I’d been dreading came up in the conversation.

“You seem quite a bit younger than Baekhyun. How old are you?” His mom’s eyes narrowed into slits as she nearly glared into my soul. I felt my blood run cold and I felt Baek’s hand squeeze my hip reassuringly.

“Oh, um…” I looked at my lap. “I’m nineteen.”

“ _Nineteen_?” His mother looked as if she’d fainted. “Byun Baekhyun! You’re dating a nineteen year old girl?”

“Yes.” He shrugged, taking a drink of his pop, squeezing my hand tightly.

“Are you telling me you’re in a serious, intimate relationship with a nineteen year old girl?” Her voice was quiet. I rested my elbow on the table and hid my face with my hand, waiting for Baekhyun to say something. How could I respond to something like that?

“It’s a six year difference.” He scoffed. “You and dad are nearly ten years apart!”

“This isn’t about your father and I! I was long past twenty when I met your father.” His mother’s voice was raising and I felt like my ears were so hot that they would burn off.

“It’s almost been _four years_ mom, since I’ve loved someone, and I’m not letting you fuck this up for me. Whether you like it or not, I am in love with her. She has been more of a parent to my kid than Jiyoung ever was. So your answer is yes. I’m in a serious, intimate relationship with my girlfriend and I don’t care what you think.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “And before you say anything else, just know that nothing you do will make us leave each other. She’s not like Jiyoung. She’s not running, and no matter what, I’m not letting her go.”

The look of pure shock on his mom’s face was enough to sum up how everyone felt. His father, however, had a growing smile on his face. I looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes, my mouth slightly hanging open.

“And what does _she_ think of that, Baekhyun?” His dad’s voice was surprisingly soft and calm compared to his wife. The three turned their attention to me, as I tried to find some words to say.

“He - I -” Baekhyun almost giggled as I stuttered. I cleared my throat. “I love him too. More than he knows and way more than I can express. He’s right, I won’t go anywhere. I’m going to stay until he gets tired of me.” I ended up looking straight into his eyes in the middle of what I was saying.

“Honey, I think you ought to leave them alone.” His father said when Baek pulled me closer to him.

“ _Fine_ ,” She looked extremely unhappy, glaring at Baekhyun once again. “Just don’t impregnate this one.” Baekhyun tensed at her words and scoffed.

“That’s it, I’m not sitting through this. Let’s go, (Y/N).” We pulled out our chairs and I followed him timidly. He took Hyomin away from the high chair and grabbed my hand, sending one glare to his mother before we both walked out. It was when we both sat in the car, Hyomin safely buckled in the back, that he slammed his hands against the steering wheel before running his fingers through his hair.

I wrapped my fingers around his arm and he just shook his head before looking at me.

“It could be ten years and they’d still fucking bring up Jiyoung, like it was _my_ fault that she ran out. Like I didn’t try to contact her for the next year because whether she fucking liked it or not, she was Hyomin’s mom.” He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. “I wish...sometimes I wish I never even _met_ Jiyoung, but then that’s so unfair. I-I wouldn’t have Hyomin and while it wasn’t her fault she reminded me of Jiyoung constantly.” The air was almost crackling, but the sadness in his voice overtook any other emotion. He’d lost his _family_.

“Baek…”

“No, no, I’m okay. They just...piss me off so much.” He sighed, turning over the engine of the car. “I just can’t believe they’d say shit like that. Like getting Jiyoung pregnant was a fucking accident. She said she was fine with it, (Y/N), she really did. She wanted Hyomin just as much as I did.” There was a pang in my heart when he talked about Jiyoung, I wasn’t sure why but every time his past was brought up, I felt like I’d missed too much to be in his life.

“Hey, this is her loss. She lost the opportunity to be with you and your daughter. You’ve done such a good job raising Hyomin, please don’t think otherwise.”

We arrived back to his apartment and he quietly put his sleeping daughter in her bedroom, finding his way back to me. He hugged me, holding me as close as he could. I knew he was tired, his eyes drooping a little as he led me to his bedroom.

“Baby, just take off the dress. We can put on clothes in the morning. I just want cuddles.” He whispered, sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders. I shrugged, watching as he stripped his clothes off himself. I easily took my dress off, taking my hair down as I crawled into his bed.

“I’m sorry.” I sighed, cuddling close to him. He sighed when my skin touched his.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for, my love. I’ll make it up to you. She shouldn’t have said those things to you or in front of you, so I’m going to make it up to you.” He told me, kissing the top of my head as he shifted to become the big spoon.

“You don’t have to make it up to me, this is enough. The fact that I’m still with you. That’s all I need.” I heard him sigh contently next to me and squeeze my body softly.

“Thank you.” He whispered and before I could even reply, he was breathing steadily behind me, light snores escaping him.


	20. 20

Life resumed as usual. Baekhyun went to his new job the next afternoon and I went to my classes in the morning. Now he taught at a new school, so he had different hours. It would be harder to see each other, but with my classes only three hours of the day and three days of the week, it was easy to make our own schedule.

No matter how many times I told him to concentrate on his work, he texted me during his class hours. Of course, I still texted him when I was in class and he promised that if I needed help with chemistry, he would be there.

It was a couple weeks before Baekhyun and I even had time together. He now worked every day of the week except weekends. Hyomin spent her afternoons in daycare even though I insisted I could watch her in the afternoons. I was sitting on my couch watching TV when Baekhyun called my phone. I frowned, realizing that his class was about to start. I answered it quickly.

“Baek?”

“Hi babe, I...I know this is out of the blue and I don’t even know if you can, but the daycare was closed today and I have Hyomin with me, could you pick her up? If not it’s okay, I just don’t think it’d be effective to teach a class with a baby running around the room.” I could hear the worry in his voice as he finished what he was trying to say.

“Uh, yeah, I can. I just have to get Chae’s keys. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you then. I love you!” His voice lifted as he responded.

“I love you too.” I chuckled, running into my room to change into a pair of leggings and a light pink shirt from my closet. I left my hair up and I started walking towards the door, grabbing Chaeyoung’s keys.

“Chae, I’ll be back in half an hour!” I heard her yell an okay and I drove to the different college Baekhyun worked at. I entered the building, asking him for the room number. I found it quickly and peeked into the room, seeing Hyomin sitting in his spinning chair and he was teaching a lesson on chemistry.

He turned around at the sound of the door and smiled when he saw me. He waved and picked Hyomin up from the chair. I walked over to him, practically feeling the gaze of however many students were in the room.

“You’re not only a blessing, but my savior.” He said quietly as he handed me Hyomin. “These kids seem to be drawn to Hyomin. It got weird.” He shook his head and I chuckled quietly as the young girl wrapped her hand around my finger.

“Awe, babe.” I smiled. “It’s so weird seeing her sitting in your chair.” I pointed out and he nodded in agreement.

“Now I have an excuse for you to come over.” He grinned at me. “You could just stay here if you’d like.”

“I have Chae’s car, I told her I’d be back in thirty minutes.” I pouted at him. He took a moment to think and he nodded.

“Okay, after work I’ll pick you and Hyomin up from your apartment. It’s Friday night, you’re staying at my apartment.” He told me, and I laughed.

“We’ll be waiting for you.” I replied, adjusting my hold on Hyomin. “I’ll let you get back to teaching.” He rolled his eyes jokingly and kissed Hyomin’s forehead. I was surprised when he swiftly kissed my cheek before Hyomin and I left. I attempted to hide my blush and I waved to him as I exited the door.

I began walking to my car, Hyomin holding onto me tightly. I realized that this would be the first time I’d truly be with her without Baekhyun. Maybe this would prove to him that it was okay to leave her with me during the day.

“We’re gonna show him that girl power exists, right?” I looked at her before I put her in the car. She giggled and she clapped her hands together. I smiled, shaking my head a little as I buckled her into the backseat.

We arrived at my apartment safely and in one piece. I put on one of the shows I knew she liked and she sat comfortably on the couch and bounced around to the theme song. Sometimes it still shocked me how much she looked like Baekhyun. She even _sounded_ like him. It was a beautiful thing to see a part of his soul within the small girl that sat in front of me.

I grabbed a pack of fruit snacks for Hyomin. I sat next to her on the couch, offering her the open bag. She took it and once I sat down, she climbed on my lap and laid against me. I was almost afraid to breathe, as if I would disturb her if I did so.

It was only two hours of time alone with Hyomin before Baekhyun texted me to tell me he was at my apartment. I picked up Hyomin and my bag, yelling goodbye to Yuna and Chaeyoung before I closed the door behind me.

I put Hyomin in the backseat of Baekhyun’s car and strapped her in safely before getting into the front seat. For the first time in almost four days, Baekhyun’s lips were against mine. His lips were always soft and now they tasted of chapstick.

“I’ve missed you.” He hummed when he pulled away from me. “It’s weird not seeing you every day.”

“I missed you more,” I teased him. “We’re together now, that’s all that matters.” My hands were nearly frozen compared to his, and that made him squeeze my hand harder. He drove away from the parking lot of my apartment complex.

“Why are you so cold?” He scolded. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m not gonna get sick.” I told him. “I’ll be okay.”

We arrived at his apartment and even though he said he could get Hyomin, I ran to her and picked her up, sticking my tongue out at Baekhyun. Being in his apartment was almost like being in my own, I knew where everything was and I moved around easily.

Baekhyun’s hands were constantly touching me, making sure we had some form of physical contact. By the time 8:00 o’clock had come upon us and Hyomin had fallen asleep, we decided on watching a movie. He pulled me close to him on the couch and we both laid down, my back pressed to his chest and his fingers tracing shapes on my hip.

“Baby,” He whined almost halfway through the movie. “I’m tired.”

“We can go to bed if you want.” I yawned myself, I’d nearly fallen asleep a few times.

“But I want to spend time with you.” He sighed as he kissed the top of my head. “This week has been so long without you.”

“C’mon, we have tomorrow too. You need to rest if you’re tired.” I told him, sitting up. I stood and held out my hand, smiling as he took it. He turned the TV off and followed me into his room. He changed quickly and I grabbed my stuff out of my bag to change into. I climbed next to him and he buried his head in my neck, humming quietly.

“I love you so much.” He sighed. “Words will never express how grateful I am that you came into my life.” The words sank in and my heart fluttered.

“I love you too, Baek.” I ran my fingers through his hair. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“It’d be easier if you just lived with me.” He mumbled. I was almost unsure if I heard him right. He continued. “I mean, of course it’s up to you and I understand if you want to wait because it’s been just over five months since we’ve been together...but I want to wake up to you every day. I want you to be the first thing I see when I leave for work and when I come home.”

“Are you serious?” I asked, unsure of what else I could say.

“Of course I’m serious. You choose the date, as soon or as far as you want, and that’s when you can come live here. We can live together.” Surely he was just really tired, right? He didn’t really want me to live with him.

“Then...after school ends? June?”

“June.” He smiled, moving away so he could hover over me. I giggled and pulled on his shirt so I could bring him close enough to kiss him. We were both giggling messes by the time his lips touched mine. We could barely kiss properly.

“Okay, okay,” I put my hands on his chest. “Kiss me for real this time.” His smile was bright even in the darkness as he leaned down once more. His lips brushed softly against mine, a sort of electric shock passed from his lips to mine. His lips trailed down to my neck, making my breath catch in my throat.

“Hm, I’ve missed you so much.” He hummed against my skin. I shifted against him and tilted my head to give him a better angle. He chuckled quietly. “How do you expect me to control myself when you’re so responsive?”

“We’re alone, who said you had to control yourself?” My voice was shaking because of his light kisses on my neck, his soft tongue brushing against my skin.

“You’re driving me crazy.” He groaned, pulling on the hem on my shirt until I helped him pull it over my head. He kissed around the cups of my bra. I wanted him closer to me. I wanted him as close as he could be.

“No teasing, Baek, it’s been too long.” I groaned, tugging his shirt. He pulled it off, barely giving me any time to admire his body. He kissed down my body, stopping at the hem of my leggings. He pulled them down slowly, taking my panties with them.

“I’ve waited so long to devour this pussy, baby.” He kissed my thigh, getting dangerously close to my core. I propped myself up on my elbows and bit my lip, watching as his lips got closer to me. He nipped at my leg, a gasp escaping my throat.

His tongue was against me soon after. My breathing sped up as he flicked his tongue. I spread my legs further apart. His eyes were closed as his tongue worked against my core. His hands moved against my legs and my hips.

His lips wrapped around my clit, sucking it into his mouth. His right hand lifted off of my leg and two of his fingers slipped inside me. I arched my back as his fingers began to stretch me out. He groaned quietly, pulling himself away from me despite my complaints.

“I’m sorry baby,” He said, his fingers fumbling with his pants. “I’m so hard it hurts.” He pulled his pants down fast, taking his boxers with him. His hard cock bounced against his stomach, and with it’s release from the confines, he tossed his head back and wrapped his hand around himself.

He brought himself back over me, kissing me roughly while his hands unclasped my bra. I didn’t pay attention to where he threw it because all I could think about was how close he was to my soaking core.

“Baekhyun, please.” I whined. “I need you.” His chest was pressed against mine as he slowly slid into me, his eyelashes fluttering against my cheek. I lifted my hips up, attempting to get him deeper in me.

“I don’t think I can go slow tonight.” He groaned, already slightly thrusting his hips. “Tell me if that’s okay.” His breathing was heavy on my skin. I loved the way his breathing sped up and the way his body reacted to mine.

“Fuck me.” I told him, watching as his eyes closed slowly and he pulled out of me until only the tip was inside me. That’s when he really started. His hips snapped into me hard, my moan silenced by his hand clamping over my mouth.

He sat on his knees, his hands gripping my hips as he watched himself thrust into me, his hands on my hips making it easier for him to pull me down as he thrusted. I couldn’t hold back my moans, but I tried to muffle them with my own hand. He still inside me, taking a deep breath.

“Babe,” His voice was heavy with arousal. “Can we try something?”

“Anything.” I replied. I didn’t care as long as he started thrusting again.

“Can you get on all fours for me?” His hands traced over my body as he let his question sink in.

Without answering him, I shifted onto my knees before putting my palms down on the bed. I stuck my ass out for him, ready for him to slide back in me.

“That’s my girl. Such a good girl for me.” His hands squeezed my ass as he lined up with my entrance again and completely sheathed himself inside me soon after. The new position heightened everything. I was on display for him and he was living for it.

I could only imagine his face as his hand trailed over my leg to my clit, rubbing fast circles. I could feel my high building up as he thrusted into me. He hit my g-spot and my arms gave out, my face falling into his pillows. His thrusts were becoming uneven, I knew he was close.

“ _Yes_ ,” He moaned, thrusting towards the same spot. “Be a good girl and cum for me. Cum all over my cock.” His words brought me to my high and I cried out, clenching around him. Soon after, I felt his cum fill me.

When he pulled out, I collapsed against his mattress, attempting to catch my breath as he settled himself next to me. He pulled me close to him, massaging my hips lightly. He kissed my forehead.

“Was that okay?” His dominate facade faded and his softness had returned. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” I looked up at him with a smile.

“That was amazing. I’m willing to try anything for you, Baek.” I heard him sigh in content next to me.

“It makes me so happy that you trust me that much. I want to know everything you like and everything you dislike.” His arms tightened around me. I could feel my eyes drooping and he must’ve noticed. He giggled and his hands continued to massage my body.

“Of course I trust you, Baek.” I told him. “You haven’t given me a reason not to.” I snuggled into his chest and he pulled the blanket up further and kissed my forehead.

“Goodnight, my love.” His voice was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.


	21. 21

This morning, I woke up as a twenty year old. It was my birthday, and I was super excited to spend it with the person I loved - Baekhyun. He always found a way to make everything special, even if it was just a normal, random day.

I was in love with being in love with Baekhyun. I didn’t know what I did in a past life to deserve someone as great as him, but I definitely was grateful that he chose me when he could’ve had anyone. Although, he did insist that he didn’t want anyone besides me. Those conversations made my heart swell and my insecurity shrink. I truly was nothing but lucky to have him.

I woke up to a text from him that simply had an address. He told me to dress up a little when I called him, so I wore a simple sundress, grateful that the winter weather had faded into spring. Which meant that there was only a few months of school left, and a few months before I moved in with Baekhyun.

When I brought the idea up with Chaeyoung and Yuna, they weren’t exactly surprised but they weren’t elated either. We’d always wanted to live together when we were in high school, and our dream came true. It was Yuna that pointed out to Chaeyoung that we would eventually all find someone we loved and we would move on - we had to. We couldn’t live together forever.

As sad as that truth was, it was exactly that: the truth. As a twenty year old woman, it wasn’t exactly strange for me to move in with a long term (if you could call it that) boyfriend. We’d been together for over seven months, and it was the longest relationship I’d ever had. But I knew that Baekhyun and I were both serious about each other, so who cared how fast we moved? No aspects of our relationship had been... _slow_ exactly.

We’d seen ups and downs - definitely more ups - and we weren’t ready to give each other up. There was nothing wrong with that. The sun beat down on me, but not uncomfortably. It barely cast a thin sheet of sweat over my skin, but it was hardly noticeable. I had my hair up once again, grateful that now I could see Baekhyun without wearing a giant coat when outside.

I arrived at the place he gave me an address for, it was a small cafe that I’d seen but never been to. I vaguely remembered him asking me about it a while back. How long had he been planning this? I shook my head, smiling as I walked in the doors.

It was surprisingly empty, except for a few staff and of course, Baekhyun. They all greeted me with smiles and used my first name, taking me off guard as I walked towards Baek. He smiled widely at me.

“How does it feel?” He smiled.

“What?” I could get lost in his facial features, from his smile to his eyes, everything was perfect. It was unfair, really.

“Being an adult.” His words almost made me laugh.

“I’ve been an adult.” I hadn’t ordered a drink yet, but the waitress greeted me again and handed me my favorite drink. I thanked her and looked at Baekhyun. “You’re something else.”

“I thought you would’ve known by now that I only do extravagant things for the people important to me.” He bit his lip as I sipped the drink happily. “How are you always so beautiful?” I blushed and turned my head a little.

“Stop it,” I told him. “You’re too sweet.”

“Love, I’m afraid that no matter what I do, it will never be what you deserve. I’m just glad you settled for me.” His eyes followed me, the soft brown color filling with even more adoration than the second before.

“I think I did pretty well.” I smiled at him. “I’ve got you and that’s all I want.”

“Have you started thinking of an exact date?” He asked. “I’m not trying to pressure you but I just want to...know when we’re going to move your stuff in.” He was too cute while being awkward, I didn’t understand how that was possible. I was far from annoyed with him for asking every once in awhile, he was excited and it was beyond adorable and reassuring.

“I’m the one who said June.” I teased him. “You choose the date. As long as it’s after school’s out, I don’t care.”

“So if I set the date right after school ends, you won’t care?” He raised his eyebrow. I chuckled at him, taking another sip of my drink. He was adorable, my favorite person.

“You can set it for the day school ends, if you really want to.” I shrugged. “I’m just as excited as you are. I just don’t want to intrude.”

“You could never intrude. Hyomin loves you, I love you, nothing could go wrong.” He shrugged. He was almost too much for me, but not in a bad way. Even seven months later, he still managed to make my heart pound at the sight of him. How could he do that to me?

“And you know I love you. I love Hyomin, she’s so much like you. It’s amazing to see.” I gave him a small smile, thinking about the small child that had so many of the same traits as Baekhyun. How was that possible?

“Wait, come sit on this side of the booth with me. You’re too far away.” He whined. I complied, scooting next to him and leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head against his shoulder. He was warm, as usual, and even though it was warm outside it was nothing compared to him.

“It’s gonna be like we’re a little family.” I smiled softly, feeling him take a deep breath. I knew he wanted a family, it’s all he wanted.

“I’m glad that it’s with you, you know.” He kissed the top of my head, sipping his own drink. Eventually, we ate the lunch he ordered and we left, going to my apartment so I could pack some things. I was staying at his place for a few days and while he worked he finally agreed to leave Hyomin with me.

I looked forward to spending time alone with him, despite the fact that it was limited time. We rarely had time together anymore, between classes, work, and sleep. Sleep was hard, however, since I wasn’t falling asleep in his arms like I was used to.

I worked at the small restaurant just around the corner from my apartment. While my parents had agreed to pay for my part of the apartment as I lived with Chaeyoung and Yuna, I believed that if I was old enough to move in with Baekhyun, it was time to start paying my own rent.

We spent most of the day going through the memories of our time together, a stroll down memory lane made me remember so many things that had been simple and slipped from my mind, but meant everything. _He_ meant everything, whether he knew that or not.

“Baekhyun…?”

“Yes?”

“Are you completely sure you’re okay with me living here?”

“Of course. I’m honestly one hundred percent sure that I want you here. I can’t sleep unless I’m holding you, you know. It’s weird without you.” He admitted. I was leaning against the counter and he was standing in front of the stove, stirring something together that he was cooking for later.

“I’m just making sure. I’m really excited.” I walked over to him, touching his arm. He looked over to smile at me. That damn smile that I had become so addicted to seeing.

“Nobody’s getting in our way this time. It’s just you and I, and nobody’s gonna ruin that, right?” He asked, like he needed reassurance.

“Nobody’s stopping us this time, Baek.” I leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he turned his face so my lips landed on his instead.

“I love you so much.” He chuckled, dropping the spoon for a second to turn towards me and kiss my lips again. “I love you and everything about you.”

“I love you too.” I mumbled against his lips, finding myself getting lost in his kiss.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He chuckled, gripping my hips. “Can you jump for me?” I immediately felt myself get excited at his words and I nodded, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked towards the counter and set me down on it gently. He played with the straps of my dress, kissing my neck.

“Happy birthday, baby, your first present is being fucked on every piece of furniture in this apartment.”


	22. 22

“Babe, can you grab this box?” I asked Baek, watching as he came over and took one of my boxes from me. I picked up another and we carried them into his apartment. It was a good thing that I waited until school was out, or I wouldn’t have had the energy or willpower to move these boxes.

Sehun, Chanyeol, Yixing, Chae, and Yuna helped move boxes in as well, not that there was _that_ many, but it was also a good opportunity for our friend groups to start hanging out as well. Yuna and Yixing had become friends quite easily, while Sehun and Chaeyoung seemed to be butting heads about anything.

“Sehun, be careful with the box!” Chaeyoung’s voice yelled. Baekhyun and I exchanged glances and he raised his eyebrow at me.

“If I’m not careful enough with it, why don’t _you_ carry it?” Was his just as heated response.

“I give it a week before they have .” I whispered to him. He laughed, rolling his eyes as we brought some of the boxes into his bedroom. “I thought they would’ve hit it off...I guess we were wrong.”

“Yeah,” Baek smiled. “If anything, Yixing and Yuna make an unlikely couple.” Poor Chanyeol was the odd man out, although he didn’t mind because he was focused on the two boxes he was carrying.

“Chanyeol got the last box!” Yuna shouted, grabbing mine and Baekhyun’s attention.

“I expected you to have more stuff.” Baekhyun teased, scrunching his nose together.

“The three of us shared a lot - _Chanyeol,_ be careful!” I turned back to Baekhyun, running my fingers through my hair. “I’m not even worried about the boxes. He’s going to break himself.”

“Nah, he’s a strong one.” Baekhyun chuckled, leading me back to the living room area where everyone else stood. After the moving had finally stopped, after all the boxes were where they were supposed to be, our friends left us alone. Baekhyun’s mom, although a lot less than thrilled that we were living together, watched Hyomin while we all moved the boxes.

I went to open a box to begin unpacked, but Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me to him, grinning down at me.

“Babe.” He said quietly.

“Yes, Baek?”

“We live together.” He looked happy, he was jittery and excited. “I get to wake up to you, sleep next to you, every night without worrying about when you’ll have to leave me.”

“We do live together.” I grinned. “That’s nice to say.”

He bit his lip as he nodded in agreement before softly pressing his lips to mine. His grip on me was tight and it felt like I was completely surrounded by him. I loved this feeling, the feeling that it was only the two of us. The door opened again, an apologetic Yixing covering his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt anything but I left my keys, I’ll go now.”

“Yixing, we weren’t doing anything.” Baekhyun chuckled, watching as Yixing took his hands away from his eyes.

“Oh...well I just assumed because...you usually...you know, do - yeah I’m gonna go.” He gave a small wave before closing the door behind him.

“He’s amusing.” Baekhyun laughed, looking back at me. “Shall we unpack?” It didn’t necessarily take a long time to unpack, considering I had only brought the things that I owned completely. Chae, Yuna, and I usually shared most of the things in our apartment.

It was my clothes that took the longest, and he’d make remarks about how I would look in pretty much all the articles of clothing he’d seen as he helped me unpack. He was driving me crazy, but in a good way...if that was possible. I vividly remembered when he told me that there were some types of crazy that people should want to be.

“Was that the last one?” He asked, looking at me. At my nod, he scooted closer to me on the floor until he was hovering over me on all fours and I was laying on the ground, propped up on my elbows. He continued. “Nothing like getting used to a new place like ing in it.” The bluntness of his words excited me, there was no other word for it.

“Then what are you waiting for?” I smirked, seeing his eyes darken.

“I’m waiting for your y to be on _our_ bed.” He told me, biting his lip as he watched me move from under him and climb onto the bed. “Baby, come here for a sec.” He stood by the edge of the bed and I kneeled in front of him, tilting my head.

“Yes, Baek?” He hummed quietly before kissing me softly. I always found it easy to get lost in his kiss.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” He whispered, kissing my neck. His hands rubbed my arms slowly and I could feel my wetness increase.

“I have an idea.”

“Today I’m gonna have you trembling under me, baby, how does that sound?” He began to nip lightly at my neck.

“That sounds perfect.” His lips found mine again and his hands already found my shirt, pulling it over my head. My bra was next right after, leaving my upper half bare. He pulled his own shirt off and he stared at me with lust filled eyes.

“If I do anything you don’t like today, tell me.” I nodded, waiting for him to climb over me like he usually did. Instead he turned away and walked to his dresser, grabbing ties from the top drawer. My insides melted at what he was doing.

He straddled me, grabbing my hands and forcing them over my head. He tied them together tightly with the fabric, but loose enough that it wouldn’t hurt. They were latched onto the headboard. I wondered what the second tie was for, but I soon found out as he covered my eyes with it. I knew I was beyond wet, and now every single one of his touches on my body would be noticed.

“, this is so y.” He whined, trailing his hands up and down my sides - from my hips to right under my . He kissed around my s before taking one of my s into , swirling his tongue around it. His hand played with the other one. If he was attempted to drive me crazy, it was working.

“I need you.” I told him, rolling my hips up.

“Mm, don’t be a bad girl. Stay still.” He instructed me. “I told you before, you’ll be trembling under me.” His hands continued their journey on my skin as Baek’s lips traveled down my stomach and stopped at the hem of my pants. It was so hard to sit still.

He ed my pants and bit the hem of my , pulled a little before letting them snap back against my skin. It caused wonderful friction on my core. He was driving me crazy, how was this fair?

He pulled my pants down and I wished I could’ve seen his face. He cursed under his breath, rubbing my thighs and spreading them apart. I tried so hard to stay still, but when he began to on the skin of my thighs, my immediate instinct was to thread my fingers through his hair. The headboard slammed back against the wall as I cried out, my restricted hands unable to touch him.

“That was bad,” He tsked. “I should punish you but...this is so beautiful.” His voice reverberated through the room. I groaned, tugging lightly at the restraint again. He chuckled. “And you just taste so good.” He hummed.

I felt his teeth graze my hips as he took the hem of my in pulling them slowly down my legs. I wanted to see this so badly, I wanted to make eye contact with him while he used his teeth to pull down my .

“Dripping, all for me.” He a solid stripe up my core and I cried out, wanting more. His finger was next, sliding up and down my core a couple of times without sinking into me. He’d never teased me for this long. “I don’t want you to hold those s back, babe, I want to hear you, okay?”

“Anything, Baek, please.” I gasped, bucking my hips up a little. He chuckled before he began to devour my core. I’d never heard the crude sounds he was making now, it was new and definitely more. His tongue stopped while his fingers slid into me. I heard them as much as I felt them.

“You’re so wet, baby.” He hummed, ing his fingers in me quickly. I listened to him, not holding back any s as his fingers pounded fast into me. His tongue was back on my and I almost couldn’t handle the pleasure the man between my thighs was giving me.

His fingers worked well inside me but all I wanted was for his to be buried deep in me until he spilled his warm . I wanted to touch him and make him feel the same way he was making me feel. His fingertips brushed my g-spot, the jolt of pleasure making my back arch off the bed.

“I’m so close.” I gasped, feeling Baek’s tongue halt against me.

“Don’t until I say you can, understand?” He growled lowly. “You’re not allowed to yet.” I whined loudly, trying to hold back my inevitable .

“Please, Baek, I need to , it feels so good.” I begged him, tugging at the restraints. I felt him smirk against my core.

“.” He commanded, curling his fingers to hit my g-spot. My whole body went numb with pleasure as I spasmed under Baekhyun. I expected him to take his fingers out of me, maybe them into , but they kept pounding into my soaking core.

“W-what are you -?”

“You’re not getting on my until you twice.” He growled, his voice deep and heavy with arousal. The sensitivity didn’t make it any less pleasurable, and knowing Baekhyun, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, so I let him continue.

He ed his fingers so fast, before he added a third finger. My back arched again and a long stretched from my mouth. The stimulation was driving me crazy, I wanted to see him as he watched his fingers slide so easily in and out of my core. Why wouldn’t he let me see him?

“You take everything I give you so easily.” His voice nearly cracked. “I could sit here and watch this all day. Your stretching to fit my fingers in you.” His words were especially vulgar today, but it sent sparks up my spine.

“Baek, I need your .” I groaned, feeling another approach me unbelievably fast. returned to my without an answer, and he flicked it with his tongue, matching the pace of his fingers. I tugged hard at the restraints, but it was no use. He tied them down tight.

“ for me, baby.” His voice had become gravelly. I was in no mood to hold it back. I threw my head back and my body arched as my was even more intense than the last one. I ed loudly, rocking my hips against his fingers.

My body was covered with small beads of sweat, and I waited for Baekhyun’s . I wanted him, _needed_ him, and I didn’t care if I could see him or not. I just wanted him inside me.

“You have two choices, baby.” He told me. “First, I can take the blindfold off and I’ll you while I look right into your eyes...or...” His fingers trailed over my hip bone. “I can untie your wrists. Think wisely. Either way, I’m gonna be buried deep in that tight .” I was almost throbbing for him at this point.

“Blindfold, take the blindfold off, please.” I whimpered, feeling the bed shift as he reached behind my head to untie the blindfold. I didn’t recall when he had taken his clothes off, but he was sitting on his knees at the edge of the bed now, gripping himself tightly. I spread my legs wider, telling him that I needed him and I needed him _now._

“I understand, baby. I’ve teased enough.” He whispered, nudging my entrance with the tip of his as he hovered over me. “You’re so wet.” He ed once, hard inside me and I gasped, tugging at the restraints already as I saw the dark look of lust in his eyes.

He started ing immediately, the fast pace making the bed creak as his hips worked so easily against mine. I wasn’t able to use my hands but that didn’t stop me from wrapping my legs around his waist, wishing for him to be deeper inside me. He was rock hard and I could feel everything inside me. I could feel the vein on his and I loved the way it felt when he rubbed against my walls like this.

“I you so good, don’t I?” He hissed quietly, gripping my hips to pull me down every time he ed up. Despite his fast ing, he still brought his hand down in between us and rubbed my swollen as fast as he was ing. The headboard was hitting the wall, but it was clear he didn’t care.

I wanted to grip his sweaty shoulders as he ed into me, but the restraints stopped. It was y but it was annoying, I wanted to touch him while he ed me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my third and he must’ve known.

His hands trailed up my body and he squeezed my s, playing with my s with his fingers as his pattern still went steady. He was amazing. I tugged hard on the tie, but it still held, I didn’t understand how he tied that so tightly.

“You’re getting tighter, .” He groaned. “ for me. on my so I can fill you up.” His words sent me into my third euphoric , his patterns just beginning to stutter as he continued to pound into my tightening core. It didn’t take long before I felt his warm filling me.

He stilled inside me while he tried to catch his breath, rubbing my hips gently as he pulled out. He immediately went to my wrists, untying them. My arms fell to my side and I laid back against the pillows.

“You’re ing amazing.” I huffed out while regaining my breath.

“You kept getting tighter and tighter on me, holy . You’re gonna squeeze my off one day.” He chuckled, turning on his side so he could intertwine our fingers together.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not going to squeeze your off.” I chuckled quietly, and he laughed too.

“C’mon, let’s go shower and then we can go get some dinner, okay?” He kissed me gently and stood up. I squealed in shock when he picked me up and led me to the bathroom, closing it behind us as he started the shower.


	23. 23

Living with Baekhyun definitely made time fly by. During the summer months, he didn’t have work to do outside of our apartment (that was still weird to say). After living in the same place, we’d also definitely calmed down sexually as well, and not in a bad way. We had to be careful with Hyomin, so that was part of the reason.

In other words, we got used to each other. We got used to having the other around and there was nothing wrong with it, in fact, it was beautiful. We found other ways to spend our time, because we _had_ each other now.

“Babe,” Baekhyun poked his head around the corner to see me sitting on the couch with Hyomin. “What do you want for dinner?”

“I don’t mind.” I told him. “What about you Hyomin?” Her birthday was a month back, so she was four now.

“Chicken!” She yelled loudly, clapping her hands together. She smiled at me and then climbed off the couch to walk over to Baekhyun. “Can we have chicken?”

“Hm, chicken it is.” Baekhyun brought himself down on the floor to be relatively around her height and she cheered excitedly. She did love chicken, it was definitely her favorite food. His attention turned back to me. “Saturday we were invited to dinner by Chanyeol. He invited everyone as a get together. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Why would I mind? You haven’t spent time with your friends in a while. Plus, it’ll be fun.” I grinned at him.

“I also heard some news from him.” Baekhyun smirked, standing up and walking over to the couch. I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Oh?”

“Yixing’s bringing a date.” He grinned.

“You’re kidding! That’s so exciting! Do you know who it is.” I sat up excitedly.

“I think it’s Yuna. They spent a lot of time together when they helped you move in here and it’s been about five months.” His words made my jaw drop. He laughed. “I mean, Yixing has a type and Yuna definitely fit into his type range. I swear he almost did a backflip when he saw her.”

“Yuna hasn’t dated anyone since high school though. She’s determined to wait until she’s done with college.” I shrugged. “But I’m definitely rooting for them. Maybe we can get it out of them.”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun grinned. He kissed my cheek and got up to walk back into the kitchen, ruffling Hyomin’s hair on the way.

“Uncle Yixing has a girlfriend?” She asked, skipping over to me. “He’s gotta marry me. He promised.” She nodded matter-of-factly. I chuckled, shaking my head. In the fall, she would attend kindergarten and Baekhyun made sure she advanced in at least the speech version. She knew how to speak well.

“Aw, honey, I’m sorry.” I smiled. “Aren’t you happy for Uncle Yixing though?”

“No.” She pouted. “My husband.”

I just shook my head, laughing at her. She pouted more and crossed her arms over her chest and took her previous place on the couch. Baekhyun was extremely nervous for her to start kindergarten and often got scared because of how fast she was growing up.

After she went to bed that night, Baekhyun confirmed my thoughts when he fell on the couch next to me.

“She’s growing up so fast.” He whined. “She needs to stop growing.”

“Babe,” I chuckled. “She’s gotta.”

“She already wants to marry Yixing. She couldn’t have waited like another year to say that? Now she likes boys.” He buried his head in my shoulder and whined loudly. “She can’t do that.”

“It’ll be okay, Baek.” I ran my fingers through his hair. “She’s got a lot of time though. She hasn’t even started school yet.” He groaned again and then threw his head back against the couch. I almost felt bad for him, and I would’ve if I hadn’t laughed.

“It’s not funny,” He pouted. “Maybe if she’s set on marrying Yixing, other boys will leave her alone. But then she’d be like a guy like, six times her age.”

The conversation only lasted for a little bit longer before he finally stopped letting himself stress over the pretty far future. After he fell asleep while cursing every boy in the world, my phone started vibrating against the nightstand. I climbed out of bed when I saw Yuna’s name and I sat on the couch.

“What’s up?” I asked her, rubbing my eyes quickly.

“So Yixing invited me to go with him to Baekhyun’s dinner thing on Saturday.” She paused for a second and I frowned before she continued. “And you should help me figure out what to wear.”

“Baek said Chanyeol planned it.” Not that it was that big of a deal, but since that’s exactly what it was, why lie to me about planning it? I heard her voice, like she was covering the speaker of her phone. Was that _Yixing_ in the background?

“Yeah, my bad, I got confused.” She brushed it off.

“Yuna, are you with Yixing?”

“What? Oh, no.” She laughed nervously. “Gotta go!”

“Wait, you _are_ -” She hung up the phone and I laughed. I shook my head and walked back into mine and Baekhyun’s room. When I opened the door, one of his eyes opened. I closed the door. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No, it’s okay.” He told me, closing his eyes again and smiling. “Come here.” He held his arms out to me and I set my phone down before climbing into bed next to him. He kissed me softly, holding me next to him tightly.

Saturday came around faster than I thought. Baekhyun always looked good, but when we brought a suit into the equation, he was absolutely stunning. He asked me for help with his tie and I giggled, shaking my head before tying it for him. He insisted that I wore a navy blue dress that I hadn’t worn in the longest time. I hadn’t even worn it in the year Baekhyun and I had been together. I changed into it and when I showed him, he smiled widely and nodded.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He told me, kissing me softly. He still tasted of the coffee he drank an hour ago, his hands trailed to the small of my back and rested there. I finished getting ready while he helped Hyomin with her outfit. She, however, insisted that I helped her with her hair. Her’s was soft, much like Baekhyun’s. After I finished her hair, we left and arrived at the destination not long after.

I wasn’t surprised to see Chanyeol, Yixing, and Sehun there, but Baekhyun’s parents did surprise me. I greeted them formally.

“Ah, there’s no need for that.” His mom smiled. “I know I was a bit out of hand last time, but from now on, you can just call me mom!” After a while of talking to her, I was thankful for her change of heart. Baekhyun’s dad talked with Baek, seemingly about something serious because Baekhyun was nodding along and listening intently.

Yuna and Chaeyoung arrived shortly after too. Yixing stood and greeted Yuna, leading her to a seat next to him and Chaeyoung sat on next to Yuna. Hyomin must’ve seen Yixing and Yuna, because she quickly stood from her chair next to Baekhyun and climbed onto Yixing’s lap.

“She’s something else.” Baekhyun shook his head, laughing as he made eye contact with Yixing. Another one of his friends walked in, one I didn’t recognize. He introduced himself as Minseok. Baekhyun held my hand under the table as we all conversed. Even Sehun and Chaeyoung got along (that, or they completely ignored each other for the sake of the evening).

“So, how’s it like?” Yixing smiled at the two of us. “Living together?”

“It’s awesome. Baekhyun makes really good breakfast.” I nudged his shoulder and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. I continued. “It’s nice, with school and everything. We don’t have to plan when we’ll see each other next.”

“And waking up to her in the mornings is nice. She’s not cranky.” He teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and Yuna laughed next to Yixing.

“What about you two, what’s going on with you?” I nodded at them. They exchanged a quick glance and Yixing cleared his throat.

“Well,” He was blushing. “We’ve been dating.” My eyes nearly fell out of my head at the revelation. Baekhyun had a similar reaction.

“Yuna, you didn’t tell me.” I pouted. “How long?”

“A month and a half.” She shrugged. I fell back against my chair and sighed loudly, making Baekhyun laugh a little. We ended up getting more details about their relationship and how he ended asking her out (and when they even exchanged numbers). It turns out, they ran into each other again a few days later and he got her number.

After maybe another half an hour of conversation, Baekhyun stood up from the table, grabbing everyone’s attention. I looked up at him and he sent a dazzling smile my way.

“So, for starters,” He looked at me. “I know I told you that Chanyeol planned this, but I did.” I glared at Yuna and she grinned nervously at me. Baekhyun continued. “And just about everyone else knows why we’re here except for you...so nobody’s going to be surprised except for you.” He smiled at me.

When I laughed, he looked towards his father, who smiled at him. I looked towards Yuna and Chaeyoung, they were whispering to each other. They stopped when I looked and both avoiding my eyes.

“Anyways, come here.” He held out his hand for me and I took it naturally. He leaned in close to me to whisper. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I whispered back, the smile on his face widening.

“I’m really nervous so you’re going to have to stick with me, okay?” When I nodded he continued. “ _Okay_ , so. I have to tell you things. When I met you, there was clearly a lot of confusion but almost a year and a month ago, you agreed to date me. That was one of the best days of my life and every day we spend together gets added to that list because you just make everything better. We had our ups and downs, but who hasn’t? Look at where we are now.”

I laughed when he paused to take a drink of his water. Even his father chuckled at how nervous his son was.

“Are you shaking?” I asked quietly, gripping his hands to help calm him down.

“I told you I’m nervous.” He pouted. “But truly, I enjoy every moment with you and you’ve made my life one hundred percent better and Hyomin loves you too. I was scared because she always has a hard time when she’s introduced to women but with you, she had an instant connection and I knew just then that I had to keep you around, not only for Hyomin but for me as well. I’ve started rambling now but what I’m _trying_ to say is that I love you so much and I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you and I’m certain I never will.” My heart swelled at his words. He was the sweetest and I couldn’t handle it. How could I?

After a pause where we were just standing there, he took his hands from mine and reached into the pocket of his suit, then checked the other one before grabbing something. The realization hit me. The dinner, his family, our friends, his nervousness, all of it made sense as he kneeled down on the floor. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I sat there, unable to process words.

“Will you marry me?” He was still timid.

“Of course I will.” I told him, attempting to hold back the tears that I had already shed. I pulled on his arm so he would stand up and he pulled me close to him, one of his hands holding the back of my head while he slid the ring on my finger. I almost didn’t hear the cheering of the table because of how hard my heart was beating.

“That would’ve been really embarrassing if you said no.” He chuckled. He kissed me, his lips melding perfectly with mine. He pulled away from me and he intertwined our hands.

“You could’ve warned me!” I whined, laughing quietly. His hands reached up to cup my face and he wiped the tears away. I sniffled. “I’m having an emotional overload.”

“I’m not supposed to tell you that I’m gonna ask you to marry me, silly.” He chuckled, leading us back to our seats. His hand tightly intertwined with mine for the rest of the night. After a while, he went to his friends and I went to see Chaeyoung and Yuna.

“You knew, didn’t you?” I pouted at them. They both nodded enthusiastically.

“Yixing told me and I naturally told Chae. We didn’t know that he was gonna say all that though. He’s so sweet, _I_ almost cried.” Yuna sighed, holding her hand over her heart.

“Yixing’s really sweet too, Yuna.” I smirked, joking with her. She smacked my arm playfully and when I looked at Chaeyoung, her eyes were elsewhere. How did I guess where her eyes were focused? Of course it was Sehun. The two didn’t get along but I knew she liked him. She always wanted guys like him.

“He’s so annoying.” She scoffed.

“Well, stranger things have happened.” I nudged her shoulder. “Go for it. You never know unless you try."


	24. 24

That night, Yixing and Yuna took Hyomin with them to leave Baekhyun and I with some much needed alone time. It was almost like as soon as we were in the door, Baekhyun’s lips were on mine and he was relentlessly holding onto my hips.

“Wait, wait,” He said, out of breath. “As excited as I am for this, there’s cake in the fridge that the guys bought for us and I would feel bad if we didn’t eat it.” I buried my head in his shoulder and started laughing, unable to hold it back anymore.

“Where the hell did cake come from?” I shook my head and he pouted at me.

“Yixing left it.” He replied, finally steadying his breathing.

“Can’t we eat it after?” I pouted. “We’ll need more energy after, it makes more sense.” He looked like he was contemplating it, before he nodded slowly.

“You’re right.” He kissed me. “You’re so much better than cake anyway.” His lips were on mine again, practically sucking the air from my lungs. Our tongues melded together as his hands went from my hips to my ass, squeezing it so I would move closer to him.

I pushed the jacket of his suit off of his shoulder, smiling as it hit the floor. His gaze was darkening and before he could do anything else, I kissed him hard. He stumbled back a little, a small growl emitting from the back of his throat. I trailed my lips down to his neck, the unexpected action making him gasp.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you today, but I fucking love it.” His voice had deepened. I giggled against his neck nipped lightly, leaving a mark in my wake.

“Disappointingly, not you yet.” I teased him, reaching my hand down between the two of us and unbuttoning his pants while my lips still worked against his neck. “Do you need me to take care of you, baby?” My voice was slow, drawing him in with every word. He bit his bottom lip as I slipped my hand inside his pants to feel his cock through his boxers. I rubbed him over the fabric, a low moan falling from his lips.

“You’re driving me crazy.” He whispered, his hands on my cheeks making me turn my head so I could kiss him while I still worked on his problem. At this point, my core was throbbing for some type of friction.

“This is nothing.” I nipped his earlobe and his whole body shifted. “Do you want me to show you what I can do?”

“Yes.” He replied immediately, his breathing picking up again because of my slow strokes.

“ _Beg_.” The word made his whole demeanor change. I watched as he turned to look me in the eyes, his were clouded with lust.

“Please, baby.” He gasped. “I need to cum in your mouth. _Please_.” I smirked at this, working at the buttons of his shirt slowly. He was getting more impatient and I could tell by the way his hips rocked softly against my hand.

“Patience,” I told him. “I like seeing you like this.” He shrugged his shirt from his shoulders and I pulled my hand out of his pants to run my fingernails lightly down the skin of his stomach. His body shuddered and he cursed under his breath, running his fingers over my hair softly.

“Please, it’s starting to hurt.” He whined, looking down at me on my knees. “So sexy, fuck.” Without any more words, I pulled the two remaining layers down and watched as his hard cock bounced against his stomach. My mouth water at the sight of his tip leaking precum. I wrapped my hand around him, jerking him off slowly.

His moan was long, stretching from his mouth and hanging around in the air. I leaned down to kiss the tip, swirling my tongue around slowly before dipping into his slit to collect his precum. His hand laying on my hair gripped some of it in my hand, telling me that this wasn’t a game anymore. He needed me now.

I took him in my mouth as far as I could, rubbing what was left with my hand. His heavy breathing turned into breathy moans and I felt myself soaking my panties so much I was sure they were ruined. He pushed my head forward a little bit, making me take more of him into my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks, adding more pressure to his thick cock.

His hips bucked, making me gag a little as he slid right into the back of my throat. However, this time he didn’t stop when I gagged and his thrusts sped up, successfully fucking my mouth. I loved it. I loved the pleasure I could give him. His hips were bucking and his thrusts became uneven. He was close. Maybe this time he actually would cum in my mouth.

“So close,” He moaned. “You gonna swallow all my cum for me, baby?” He asked lowly, even though he knew I’d be unable to answer. I was almost dripping down my thighs at this point, I wanted him more than I ever had, I was sure.

I lifted my hands from his thighs to massage his balls lightly and that was it. I was almost surprised by how abruptly the first spurt of cum shot from his tip. Once he’d finished spilling his load in my mouth, he pulled his cock out slowly and watched as I swallowed all that he gave me, a bit spilling out when. I stood up and he used his thumb to brush the cum from the corner of my mouth. I obediently sucked it off of his finger.

“Such a good girl for me.” He sighed against my neck, finding the zipper of my dress. It fell from my shoulders and he smirked at me. I wasn’t wearing a bra. He tsked. “Baby, you know what that does to me.”

“That was the point.” I chuckled, but I cut myself off by gasping when his hand cupped my core.

“Holy fuck, you’re so wet.” He moaned against my skin. “Did sucking my cock do this to you?”

“I like it when you fuck my mouth.” I replied, smiling as he pulled my panties down. I felt myself being pushed back until my back hit a wall. It was a bit of an impact, but it didn’t hurt. The look in Baekhyun’s eyes could be described as nothing other than hungry.

“You’re gonna like this even more.” He smirked, sitting on his knees in front of me like I’d done for him. He grabbed one of my legs, draping it over my shoulder. He stared at my soaking core, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“I need you.” I gasped, feeling his fingers slide into my core. He pumped them fast, unbelievably fast. I held onto the small table next to me, watching it shake like my body was. His nose brushed against my skin as he took my clit into his mouth, sucking harshly on it. I bucked my hips, one hand stabilizing me and the other gripping his hair.

He growled into my core when I pulled on his hair, the vibrations sending chills up my spine. He added a third finger inside me, not slowing down his pace. I felt like I was in heaven, the stimulation beyond what I thought possible.

He buried his fingers deep in me, stilling them before licking around them with his tongue, collecting the wetness that was almost dripping down his fingers. I wanted to replace his fingers with his cock. I wanted him to pound into me like he’d never get to again.

“You taste so good.” He hummed before returning to my clit, his fingers thrusting inside me again. I could feel my orgasm begin to build due to his relentless fingers and his tongue. He hit my g-spot, my body nearly crumbling as I hit my orgasm. His other hand steadied me, allowing me to stay upright while he helped me ride through my orgasm.

“Where’ve you been hiding that?” I gasped for breath as I came down from my high.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He chuckled, licking his lips before sucking my juices of his fingers. “Get your ass on that bed. _Now_.” He commanded, slapping my ass as I moved passed him to get into our bedroom.

Within seconds, he was there too, pushing my body down on the bed as he quickly lined up with my entrance, not wasting any time. He slid inside me easily, the breath catching in my throat as he did so. How he managed to get fully hard again was a mystery to me.

Tonight, he wasn’t soft at all. He pounded into me, much like the first night we were together. The headboard slammed against the wall, the bed itself squeaking horribly. My hands trailed up to his hair, attempting to steady myself in the slightest, but his hands quickly gripped my wrists, slamming them on the bed above my head, fucking me while he held my hands there.

“No, you were bad.” He growled lowly. “You hid that side of you from me. No touching.” Once he was inside, he was gone, his hardness sliding into me with ease because of the wetness that had been gathering there.

“Please let me touch you.” I gasped, the sound of the headboard against the wall becoming music to my ears. “Kiss me.”

“ _No_.” He said firmly, his voice resonating like the sounds of squeaking from the bed. He was relentless, like his hips never got tired. It felt like he was thicker than last time, but that wasn’t the only thing I was thinking about. My mind was overrun with him as my second high approached.

“‘M gonna cum.” I warned him, fighting against his grip on my wrists. “Please, I need to cum.” I was practically begging at this point. His thrusts stuttered a little as I tightened around him, reaching my high without his permission.

“ _Yes_ , fuck.” He nearly yelled the words as he fucked into my tightening core. I nearly blacked out due to the pleasure, feeling liquid seeping from me before I began arching my back. I felt his cum shooting into me soon after. He stilled inside of me. When I came down from my high, he stared at me, smirking. “I can’t believe I made you squirt.”

“Pound me like that and it’ll happen again.” I gasped, relaxing against the bed. He chuckled, massaging my hips lightly as he pulled out.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, kissing my cheek.

“No, no, I’m just gonna need three years to recover from that fuck.” I replied honestly, his breathless laugh making me smile.

“I’ll be right back.” He pulled the sheets up over me and walking towards the door. “I’ll bring you some cake to re-energize.” He winked before running towards the kitchen.


	25. 25

Three years, one graduation, one marriage, and five months of stopped birth control later, everything had been normal-ish. Baekhyun and I both agreed that a year into our marriage we wanted to have a child of our own. With Hyomin around, we figured it wouldn’t have made that big of a difference to bring our own into the mix. Baekhyun was ready since day one and of course, respected my request for more time.

We had sex too frequently for me to _not_ be pregnant yet. I thought he was active before, but now he had a cause to be. He told me not to worry; that it would take a while for it to happen, but something just felt...off about the situation to me.

So that explained how I ended up at a fertility clinic. Secretly, of course, while Baekhyun was at work I left my own job early to attend this appointment. I sat anxiously in the waiting room, playing with the wedding ring that glistened on my finger. What would happen if I couldn’t give him another child?

The doctor walked out, greeting me as she brought me back to an empty room. I sat across from her as she typed the information I told her.

“So why do you have concerns about this?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

“Well, my husband and I have been trying for a while and nothing’s happened yet, so the idea of being infertile crossed my mind more than once.” I felt awkward in this atmosphere, I was only twenty-four and a lot of the woman in here were in their late twenties to early thirties, some even older.

“To put your mind at ease, most women do have this fear. Pregnancy can take a really long time or a few tries, but even after fertility scares women find themselves getting pregnant.” She gave me a small smile before continuing to type on her computer. “The tests will take about twenty-four hours, so we’ll call you after that. Also, please don’t worry. There could be absolutely nothing wrong.” _Could be._

“Thank you, doctor.” I stood and bowed slightly before I walked out of the door. I took a deep breath before walking down the hallway. How could I even pretend to hide the fear I had? Baekhyun was so excited when I told him that I was ready to have a kid, I didn’t want to just...take it back. Could I do that?

I sat in my car, realizing Baekhyun’s lunch break was soon. I texted him quickly, maybe I should tell him that I went here over lunch? No, he didn’t need that right now, not in the middle of the day.

_To Baekhyun: Lunch?_

_From Baekhyun: How could I ever refuse my lovely wife?_

I sent him what place to meet me at next and I wondered if he’d be able to see right through my very obvious facade. Of course he would, we’d been together four years. I sat in the booth, watching out the window anxiously as I waited for Baekhyun. He walked in the small diner and he slid into the booth across from me, a bright smile on his face.

“How’s your day been?” He asked.

“It’s been pretty neutral, honestly.” I lied. “How’s yours?” I tilted my head and smiled back at him, finding the atmosphere easy to relax in. He was with me, as long as he was with me I’d be okay.

“A lot better now. I thought I was gonna have to wait another three hours to see you.” He groaned, rolling his eyes. I chuckled and he leaned forward and silenced me with a quick kiss. “Four years later and I’m still clingy, you sick of me yet?”

“Not even close.” This time, I wasn’t lying. I loved him with all my heart.

“Good.” He sipped the water in front of him. “Hyomin’s staying at her friend’s tonight. I don’t like that, she keeps growing up.” He was pouting now. Although he hadn’t meant anything differently, I knew what Hyomin not being there meant. Another attempt for us, another failure. I felt myself tense, I hated not being able to give him what he wanted.

“It’ll be okay.” I placed my hand over his. “She’s still the same girl she was when she was a baby.”

“God, soon enough she’s gonna get married - she’s gonna date people and -”

“Baek,” I chuckled. “It’ll be okay.”

“You’re right. She’s only seven. We’re okay for now.” He nodded.

Soon enough, he had to get back to work and we walked out of the diner with our fingers intertwined. He stopped me as I moved towards my car, pressing his lips softly against mine. Somehow, I still got flustered whenever he kissed me like this in public. It was an actual kiss, not just a quick peck seen in public.

I went into work after that, unable to focus because of the impending news I was waiting for. It was the same for the next day, I didn’t get a call until work was almost over, 5 PM. My phone rang as I was getting in my car, and I almost hit my head when I jumped in surprise. I sat down in the driver's seat and I answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mrs. Byun?” The name still made me smile, even though it had been a long while since I’d changed it.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“We have your test results. If you’re not busy right now, we can also discuss what they mean as well.” That couldn’t have been good. I was almost sweating even though it was probably cold outside and colder in my car.

“Oh, uh...yeah of course I want to hear the results.” My heart was racing, what could I do? What would I tell Baekhyun if the answer was what I expected? I could feel my panic rising and a lump forming in my throat.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Byun, as it turns out, you’re infertile.”

My heart broke.


	26. 26

By the time I got home, Baekhyun was already there. I clearly didn’t look like I was okay because the first thing he did was come up to me and pull me into a hug. I couldn’t hold back then; I let the tears fall even though I wasn’t really the one about to be hurt here.

 _He_ was the one who wanted a child together, and I gladly accepted without knowing the truth that I knew now: I couldn’t give him what he wanted. His hands rubbed gently on the small of my back, telling me that everything was going to be okay. He didn’t even know what I was about to tell him, how would he know that everything was okay?

“I need to talk to you.” I sniffled, whispering the words into his ear. I felt him tense and I knew why; the last time I’d said those words, we broke up. That wasn’t what I was doing today though, and his nerves upset me even more.

“Alright, c’mon, let’s get you into comfortable clothes first and we’ll help you relax, okay?” He gave me a small smile, the same one I’d fallen in love with years ago. My heart was pounding against my chest as I nodded. His smile grew. “That’s my girl.” He led me into our bedroom and I changed into the comfortable clothing that was much better than the things I had to wear to work.

We found our way back to the couch and he sat, patting the seat next to him. I listened to him, still feeling the fresh tears stinging my eyes. His hand rubbed softly against my knee, a soothing factor that was actually helping. Only Baekhyun could calm me down in moments like this.

“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?” His voice was slow, he wasn’t trying to push me over the clear limit I had already gone beyond.

“I - before lunch yesterday I went to see a doctor. At the fertility clinic.” His eyebrows furrowed as I continued. “And she told me that usually people experienced trouble getting pregnant and it took a while, but I did all the tests anyway.”

“What are you saying?” He looked as if he knew, because his eyes were giving away the pain and bottom lip was in between his teeth.

“Baekhyun, I haven’t gotten pregnant yet because I...can’t.” I whispered, unable to hold his gaze. He didn’t respond and when I looked at him, he looked absolutely _different_. He wasn’t smiling, all I could see was the frown etched on his face and his eyes welling with tears.

“Please say you’re kidding.” It was a desperate attempt on his part. I felt the tears again, my eyes were blurring, but his grip on my leg tightened. “Please don’t cry...I hate it when you cry.” His own voice was shaking as he looked at me, and I could only think of one thing: I failed him. I couldn’t give him what he wanted so this was it.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” I barely got the words out before I began to sob, feeling Baekhyun encase me with his arms and bring me close to him. He rubbed his hand against my skin softly, trying to soothe me.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. It’s not your fault.” He was crying, I knew it because of how his voice shook and the tone it had taken. I made him cry. I hated seeing him cry because he was normally so happy and cheery, seeing this side of him truly meant that something was wrong. My whole body was shaking at this point.

“The doctor said the birth control must’ve fucked things up.” His arms tightened their grip and my head leaned against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, look at me.” He used his hands to cup my cheeks and make me look into his puffy, red eyes. “This isn’t your fault, there’s no way you could’ve known, okay?” He sniffled and put a fake smile on as his thumbs wiped away my tears.

“B-but you were so happy when I -”

“Do you think I married you to have kids with you? I married you because I love you, and children or not, that’s not going to change anything. I’m _always_ going to love you, just like I promised you four years ago, I’m promising you again.” His words were sincere but I knew what children meant to him; he always talked about having a big family and I couldn’t even give him one.

It was silent for a few moments until he pulled me to him again, but even I couldn’t relax in his grasp. He must’ve noticed, he hated it just as much as I did. Why didn’t his touch help me this time, as it had all the others?

“I love you.” He kissed the top of my head. “I’m just...this isn’t your fault, please know that, but I just have to get out for a while. I’m sorry.” He stood up and I watched him with wide eyes, where was he going? Why did he have to get out? Even though I knew the answer, it didn’t hurt any less. He closed the door behind him and I was numb. I couldn’t feel anything, no matter how much I wanted to.

I buried my hands in my palms, as shaky as they were I was surprised I could even do that. I know Baekhyun loved me, and I loved him, but would not having a family break our marriage apart? Where did he go? _Why_ did he go?

“Mommy…?” The small, sweet voice of the seven year old Hyomin broke the silence. She walked close to me. “Are you okay?” I lifted my head from my hands and I smiled at her, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m okay.” I wiped my eyes quickly and attempted to gain my composure in front of the small girl.

“What happened with daddy? Where did he go?” She asked. There was a pang of guilt in my heart as she uttered those words, even though there was no way she meant to hurt me. She was the closest thing I had to a daughter, and the closest I’d ever get.

“He’s okay too, he just went to Uncle Yixing’s house.” I lied. I didn’t know where he was. “We found out some news, but everything’s okay, I promise.” I assured her, yet I didn’t really know myself. I didn’t know if this news was enough to break our marriage apart.

“Can we watch my show? Will you watch it with me?” She smiled. She was young but she was smart, she knew something was wrong without actually knowing what was wrong. “I want you to watch it with me.”

“Of course.” I smiled at her. She sat on the couch next to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist as I put on the latest episode of the show she liked. She leaned against me and I sighed. I forced down the tears that were welling up, I couldn’t cry in front of Hyomin.

Hours passed, and Baekhyun still hadn’t come home. Hyomin had fallen asleep next to me on the couch and I could feel sleep tugging at my own body. It was only nine o’clock, but this day had been more draining than any other.

> **_Baekhyun’s POV_ **

I shouldn’t have left, I knew that, and I also shouldn’t have stayed at Yixing’s until midnight. He had, however, successfully convinced me that I couldn’t run from this problem - that it would always come back up. Yixing was my best friend, he always led me in the right direction no matter the situation.

I arrived home at twelve thirty in the morning, an unforgivable time. I could only wonder what this did to her - the woman I gave my heart to long ago. I found her asleep on the couch, Hyomin’s arms wrapped around her waist.

She would’ve made an amazing mother, she has been an amazing mother to Hyomin, so of course it was disappointing to hear this news. I still couldn’t believe myself that I just left, not even taking into consideration what it would do to her. I must’ve sat there and looked at her sleeping form for a while. To me, she was indescribably beautiful. Even in the dark, it was easy to tell just how true that was.

First, I picked up Hyomin and put her in her room before coming back out. I didn’t want to wake her so I did the same thing, I picked her up and brought her into our room, tucking her into bed gently before climbing in next to her.

I felt hopeless, _broken_ even. What kind of husband was I when I left in moments like that? It didn’t make sense. I told her I loved her, and I meant it. All I could hope was that she didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want her to leave, but what right did I have to stop her?

I felt the tears well in my eyes again, but I quickly blinked them away as I wrapped her in my arms. Why was it so easy for her to make my heart pound?

“Please don’t go anywhere.” She was sleeping but I had to say it out loud, I didn’t want her to leave. I hadn’t expected her reply, however, I got one.

“I won’t.”


	27. Final

> _Five Months Later_

It was hard to cope with on both ends, however we made it work. Not much changed, even though I feared that. That morning I woke up in Baekhyun’s arms and I felt at home, despite anything that happened. He truly was an amazing guy.

Baekhyun, although he wasn’t trying to be, was upset at first. That was a given, he had the right to be upset because now he couldn’t even have the family we’d talked about for a long time. I never had any doubts about getting pregnant after all this time with Baekhyun, I knew he’d take care of me and the baby, even though he wouldn’t necessarily have to. He had previous experience with a pregnancy as well, so he did know what to do and when to do it.

I’d been sick lately, although I didn’t have a fever or anything like that, I was throwing up a lot more than a healthy adult should’ve, but Baekhyun assured me everything was okay. Eventually, though, I convinced him to come to the doctor with me, so I wouldn’t have to go alone in case anything went wrong.

“I’m sure everything’s okay. I’m only doing this to prove to you that I’m right.” He teased me, pecking my lips before opening the car door for me (yes, he still did that even though I told him a long time ago that it was okay if he didn’t).

“Whatever you say.” I chuckled, rolling my eyes. We arrived there shortly after, meeting a doctor that I didn’t really recognize. She was nice, she was understanding and she agreed to do all the tests necessary. She mentioned a pregnancy test and my heart dropped. I couldn’t get pregnant.

“For most women, the first month or two of pregnancy is like that, so it wouldn’t surprise me if that is the case.” Baekhyun was tense next to me and I wondered how exactly to tell the doctor that I couldn’t get pregnant without making her feel bad.

“Um, I can’t get pregnant, I’m infertile.” I gave her a small smile and I felt Baekhyun squeeze my hand lightly. However, the doctor’s smile didn’t falter or fade.

“Well, ‘infertile’ doesn’t necessarily mean pregnancy can’t happen, it just means it’s extremely hard. There’s still a chance to get pregnant.” My eyes widened as she said the words, I looked from her to Baekhyun with wide eyes. The same look was in Baekhyun’s eyes. I swore it felt like he was going to squeeze my hand off.

“So you’re saying she could be pregnant?” He asked. I could hear the hope in his voice and I prayed that this was the truth, that I was pregnant. Not just for Baekhyun, but for myself as well. I’d figured out that over time and realizing that I was infertile, that I truly did want kids of my own. While I adored Hyomin, she wasn’t my kid.

“Yes, Mr. Byun, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” The doctor’s smile widened as she stood up. “I’d like to take her for some tests now, if that’s alright.”

“W-wait, can I go too?” He asked, standing abruptly.

“Well, of course.” The doctor laughed. “You two can follow me this way.” I don’t think I’d ever seen Baekhyun this excited. He usually hated doctor’s offices, but today he was more than excited to be here.

After the tests were over, the doctor said she’d run the pregnancy test first and let us know immediately since those didn’t take long. We waited patiently and Baekhyun was moving all over the place to keep him busy. He was pacing back and forth, dancing around to the music in his head - anything to keep him occupied.

I put my hand over my stomach. Was there someone growing in there? I smiled at the thought, after being discouraged by the infertile label for so long, was it finally going to work out for us? I ended up holding his hand to keep him calm but he was figuratively and literally all over the place. He got weird looks from the others waiting, but he didn’t care. He was nervous, excited, every emotion anyone could ever think of (happy ones, that is).

“Baekhyun, come sit down.” I smiled at him, shaking my head. He nodded and sat next to me, intertwining our fingers. I rested my head against his shoulder. “I love you.” I said quieter, hearing him sigh in content.

“I love you too. You know that.” He smiled widely, rubbing his thumb over the skin of my hand. When the doctor came back out we both stood up, and she had us follow her into the back again. I was going crazy, what would happen if I wasn’t pregnant? We would’ve gotten our hopes up for nothing.

I was sure Baekhyun was going to begin pacing again, so I pulled him down into a chair and sat in the other one, his fingers still intertwined with mine. He was nervously squeezing my hand, and I just wanted to calm him down, even though I had no idea how to do so. He’d never been this nervous, even when he asked me to marry him.

“So, I’m guessing the two of you are very anxious to hear the results, right?” She smiled. Baekhyun nodded frantically and I smiled at him, shaking my head at how cute he was right now.

“Please, he’s cutting off the circulation to my hand.” I chuckled. The doctor handed us an envelope, one of the yellow ones that held papers. Baekhyun looked at me and I nodded. He took the envelope from the doctor and I could see his shaky hands. The doctor and I exchanged knowing glances as Baekhyun worked on opening the envelope despite how much he was shaking.

He opened it slowly, grabbing the sheet of paper from the inside and looking at it. His eyes widened as he read the words, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at me. I looked at him expectantly, wishing he would tell me, even though a part of me already knew.

“You’re pregnant.”


	28. Epilogue

The nine months after that were _certainly_ eventful, if you could call it that. Baekhyun was extra protective (if that was possible) and during the later months of pregnancy he would always be as close to me as possible. When Hyomin found out she was going to have a little sister or brother, she was more than excited at the news.

Now after the baby was born it wasn’t much of a change. We decided to name the new baby girl (yes, girl) Yejin. She was very healthy despite the circumstances and my infertile label. She was, however, small and her cheeks were already chubby. Baekhyun, as soon as he saw her, started crying because he was just so excited (that’s what he told me, he’s just a really emotional guy).

Around Hyomin’s twelfth birthday (Yejin’s fourth), we moved into an actual house, leaving the apartment full of memories behind. It was weird to leave the place, calling it home for almost eight years, but now we needed more space.

Now, for the present: _much_ to Baekhyun’s displeasure, Hyomin was now a senior in high school. He was beyond worried, he didn’t know what to do so I had to calm him down - it was okay that she was growing up. She _had_ to, it wasn’t really her choice. It was a bit weird, however, to watch her grow from a three year old all the way to seventeen.

Don’t even get me _started_ on when she got her first boyfriend - Baekhyun nearly died, _literally_. He didn’t like it and he didn’t want it to continue but with some not-so-subtle convincing from me (as in: at least she’s dating a guy her age and not her professor), he sat back and grumbled, letting it happen.

Hyomin was almost an adult now, she dated the guy for three years and they were almost four years going strong - it was cute to watch. Baekhyun had grown used to poor Jinwoo, who was absolutely terrified of the Baek. Yejin also loved Jinwoo - whenever he was over to spend time with Hyomin she would always be in the room, although I had a feeling part of that was the fault of Baekhyun.

It was almost a year ago that Baekhyun found condoms in her room and he was _mad_. I couldn’t say he was mad at Hyomin, but Jinwoo probably would’ve been murdered if it hadn’t been for me, when I reminded him that we had sex before our relationship even began, and he still hadn’t accepted it long after - he just chose to ignore it. As long as it ‘wasn’t in his house’.

Since I was the ‘calm one’, as Hyomin said, I was the one sent to talk to her. Of course she wasn’t in trouble - she wasn’t a child anymore and at least she was smart enough to use protection. So, technically, she wasn’t doing anything wrong. She talked with me easily, despite the fact that we both knew her father was right outside the door.

“Just put your father at ease and please _always_ use protection, okay?” I told her. She nodded and held her pinky out for a pinky promise.

“I promise, mom.”

In reality, at seventeen she was more of an adult than I was at nineteen. She had a job and she had amazing grades in school - Baekhyun and I raised her well. Now, while all of this was going on we were still attempting to do the same with Yejin.

Yejin always admired Hyomin, she always said how much she wanted to be like her sister. When Hyomin was a senior, Yejin was a small third grader. Baekhyun was terrified that Yejin would have to grow up too.

“Maybe we should have another one every time the first one grows up. Endless babies.” He nodded at me. I rolled my eyes, playfully smacking his arm.

“I’m afraid that’s not how it works.” After I said the words, his signature pout crossed his face. It was early in the morning, we were waiting until we had to wake the two kids up. Baekhyun was drinking his coffee and leaning back against the chair.

“I love you.” He sighed in content before sipping on his coffee. “I should start saying that more. I don’t say it enough.”

“You say it everyday.” I chuckled. “I love you too.”

“Exactly, that’s not enough. I still get nervous when I think about when I asked you to marry me, you know. You could’ve said no.” He ran his fingers through his hair and used his other hand to hold mine, squeezing it lightly.

“In what world would I have said no?” I scrunched my nose up when I looked at him, making him laugh. “I only said yes because you paused to take a drink and it was really funny.” I teased him. He narrowed his eyes at me. He leaned forward and kissed me, his lips were still as soft as they were all those years ago.

“It’s my first day of school and I’m already gonna throw up.” Hyomin tsked from where she walked in.

“Let me love my wife.” Baekhyun grumbled, throwing a glove from the table at Hyomin. He missed terribly and she laughed, getting two bowls down from the cupboard (she always got Yejin’s breakfast ready as well).

“Love her when we’re not here.” She retorted.

“Oh, I do.” Baekhyun chuckled and I smacked his chest.

“ _Ew_ , I didn’t need to know that.” Hyomin shook her head, sitting at the table across from us. Yejin skipped into the kitchen, sitting next to Hyomin and eating her cereal as well.

“ _Wait_!” Baekhyun stood from the table abruptly, the three of us looking at him in shock. “We need a picture of the kids. When you’re done go stand by the picture wall.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Hyomin groaned. “Really?”

“Yes, _really_ , we’re not breaking this tradition.” He told her. If anything, he treated her like a friend and it was amazing, they had one of the best relationships between father and daughter that I’d ever seen. Once the girls left the table, Baekhyun nudged my arm, a smirk on his face.

“What now?” I laughed, shaking my head.

“I guess you could say we have some...mad chemistry.”

“Did you just -?”

“I did.”


End file.
